Two Worlds Collide
by CupcakeTiara
Summary: In modern day NYC, two anonymous street artists meet for the first time. Lucy Heartfilia is a rich heiress with a so-called-perfect life, while Natsu Dragneel is an orphan, stealing to make a living. Though they come from different worlds, they can't help but fall in love...
1. Chapter 1

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 1**

The skies are beginning to darken, forming a deep shade of dark blue, as people walk aimlessly in a quick speed, determined to get home before the night ends. Tall, glass buildings stood proudly, as the streets begin to fill with cars and buses, honking loudly, trying to get through.

The traffic lights change colors, as a crowd of people cross the street, each minding their own business, walking in a quick pace, in a hurry to get to their final destination. Golden leaves fall from trees that hover above, marking the end of summer, and the start of autumn.

Among the crowd, is a pink haired teenager, around the age of 15, wearing a plain black t-shirt, faded old blue jeans, and worn out brown sneakers, with it's shoelaces covered in bits of grey dust and a little of dirt. Around his neck he has a white scarf. He seems to blend in with the crowd of people, if it weren't for his salmon pink hair.

Walking along the grey, concrete streets, he looks around. Getting his pocket knife ready in his pocket, he walks inside a small grocery store, preparing to get some sandwiches for the night.

* * *

Police sirens echo in the dark night, as a blonde girl around the age of 15 sits alone on a bench, inside a park on the more 'shady' side of NYC. From what she has heard, this part of town was more shady and ghetto, compared to the Upper East Side, where she lived in. Looking at the dark sky, she feels the wind ruffle her hair, as she hugs her jacket closer.

It is the beginning of September, and the leaves are scattered on the floor, making a bright pattern of red, orange and yellow. Wearing a designer brown jacket, light blue jeans and cute brown Uggs boots, she sighs, taking in a breath of this Autumn vibe.

By now, the police sirens are starting to fade, as a silhouette of a teen boy starts to appear before her eyes, as she watch him run closer to her. Sitting there, she sees him pant, taking in deep breaths.

Curiosity hits her, as she gets up to see if he's okay. Walking closer, she can't help but notice his unnaturally bright pink hair, as the moonlight shines directly on his face, revealing a cut on the side of his left cheek.

"Umm, a-are you okay?" She asks, as the boy coughs.

"I'm fine," he says, coughing.

"But um your cheek. It's starting to bleed. Do you need a bandage? I think I have one in my purse somewhere," she says, as she opens her leather purse and digs through the items. Taking out a bandage, she hands it to him. "I always carry one just in case," she says, laughing.

The boy blinks, as he slowly takes the bandage from her hands. "Thanks, kind lady," he says, and the girl smiles.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," she says, taking out her hand.

The boy stares at her hand. "I'm Natsu Dragneel! But uhh why are you taking out your hand?" He asks, tilting his head.

The girl who's name is Lucy, sighs. "You're supposed to shake it. It's a form of politeness when you first meet someone," she explains, and he nods.

Grasping her hand, he shakes her harshly, as Lucy tries not to fall.

"Not like that, you idiot! Shake my hand _gently_!" She says, guiding him.

"Well that's a weird way to be polite," Natsu says, crossing his arms.

Lucy laughs. "I guess."

The two of them walk through the now deserted park, and take a seat in a wooden, brown bench. The skies are dark now, and the wind feels colder than ever, as the two sit next to each other, a few inches apart.

"So why were you running before?" Lucy asks, thinking back to when she first saw him.

"I was avoiding... certain people," Natsu says, looking away, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Really? Who? But then why are you bleeding?" She asks.

Natsu shrugs, not knowing how to respond. "It's nothing important. Just a small scratch."

Crossing her legs, Lucy looks up at the sky, and sighs.

"Hey Luigi, what are you doing out here so late at night?" Natsu asks.

"It's LUCY! Jeez, what kind of memory do you have? And besides, can't a girl get some fresh air?" She says, with an awkward chuckle in the end.

"Lucy, Luigi. Same thing!" Natsu says, huffing. "Aren't you supposed to be home? Won't your parents get worried?"

Lucy shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. It was nice to meet you, Natsu. Farewell," she says, standing up. And with a wave, she takes out her cellphone, ready to call her driver to pick her up.

But for some strange reason, she didn't want to leave. Something about this strange and mysterious boy attracted her attention, even though they had just met. Watching her go, Natsu feels a strange feeling in his heart, as if he didn't want to see her say goodbye.

People come and go in his life, so why is this girl any different?

* * *

Holding his black, plastic bag, he makes his way to the other side of the park, before looking around. Scanning the place for cops, he climbs the silver fence, leading him to an abandoned junkyard, filled with vandalized old buses and cars.

Setting his brown, dirty backpack on the floor, he puts the black, plastic bag aside, before digging through his backpack for a bottle of spray paint. Looking at the once yellow school bus, he sees that _Blondie_ has started a new masterpiece.

It was a silhouette of a girl with her signature blonde hair and light pink dress, standing in a dark blue background, her back facing the audience. In her hand she's holding a silhouette of a bucket, and a paintbrush in the other, painting a white star.

Blondie's work always seems to be a silhouette of a girl, with her back facing the audience, with blonde hair and a unique shade of light pink dress. Taking out his spray paint, Natsu then proceeds to tag her work, by spray painting flames around the feet of the girl.

He was a street artist, and his street name was Salamander. In the world of street art, his closest friend/partner would probably be Blondie, considering the fact that he's always tagging her work, and they're always working together, anonymously, of course. After all, he admired her strange ways of art.

Finishing the flames around the girl's feet, he puts his paint away, and leaves the park.

Even though it is almost midnight, the streets are still filled with people. But since this is a shady part of New York, it's not exactly the place you'd want to be.

Walking through a bunch of gang street fights, Natsu manages to avoid these people. Normally, he loves to fight others, but only for fun. In this situation, however, people are throwing fists at one another, with some passed out drunk on the floor.

"Where the hell you been?" A gruff voice asks, grabbing Natsu by the collar of his shirt.

"I ain't tellin ya!" He says, punching the guy in the face.

The teen stands in front of Natsu, and the moonlight shines on his face, revealing his thousand piercings, all around his face. His black hair sticks out in all directions, as the two of them fist-bump and walk together.

"Well, salamander, I'm starvin'! Ya got any grub?"

"Don't fucking call me by my street name, Gajeel! I almost got arrested today!"

"For street art?"

"Stealing, but that's not the point."

Gajeel raises an eyebrow. "Seriously? Well let's go. Don't wanna get caught up in these fights. Seems pretty serious here. I heard they're fighting about some kinda girl."

Natsu laughs, as they walk side by side. Yellow street lights illuminate their faces, as they cross the street, and climb a wooden fence, leading them to a green trailer, as they kick open the door. "WE'RE BACK!"

"Where were you guys?" A scarlet haired teen asks, crossing her arms. Her name is Erza.

"I went out there looking for salamander. Dunno what he's been up to!" Gajeel says.

Natsu nervously laughs. "Well on the bright side... I got sandwiches for us... hehe?"

The girl sighs, as Natsu opens his bag, revealing a bunch of sandwiches, as he hands them out to everyone in the trailer.

"Thanks bro!" A naked teen named Gray says, taking a bite out of his food.

"Yeah, no problem," he says, sitting on the brown, worn-out couch the group had stole from a junkyard.

The trailer was small, but enough to fit them all. Living there was Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Juvia, all teens with no place to go. There was a few beds, all worn out, but still able to be used. There was a small kitchen, that consisted of nothing but a stove and a few plates and cups, as well as an oven, that they barely use. A single lightbulb lights the room, as it hangs loosely on the ceiling.

But nevertheless, the walls were in all sorts of different colors and patterns, considering the fact that they were all street artists, except Juvia. Using their spray paint, there is an extravagant amount of artwork, decorating the inside of the trailer nicely, taking the attention away from the dirty and worn-out furniture.

"So where did Natsu go? Juvia is very curious," a blue haired teen asks, sitting on the floor.

"Tagged Blondie's art. And I almost got caught by the police for getting these sandwiches," he says, with a shrug. He didn't want to drag Lucy into this.

"Damn, that's boring. And here I was hoping he banged a girl," Gray says, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Gray, where is your shirt?" Erza asks, as Juvia blushes a deep shade of bright pink, sitting next to her crush.

"AH shit! How does this keep happening?!" He shouts, with a panic.

Natsu scoffs. "Loser."

Within seconds, a fight quickly escalated between the two boys, before Erza steps in with a glare. "Stop."

"A-aye ma'am!"

As the five of them eat their stolen goods, Natsu looks around, and wonders about the girl he met today.

Her name was Lucy. But why should he care? It's not like he'll ever see her again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 2**

The early morning sun shines through the windows, as Lucy Heartfilia slowly opens her eyes. Yellow sunlight brightens the room, shining past her lavender curtains, illuminating her sleepy face.

Stretching her arms, she kicks her pink blankets off, as she hastily gets up and slips on a pair of fluffy pink slippers. Walking over to her white mirror, she sees her reflection staring back at her, as she takes her pajamas off.

Changing into a pair of blue jeans and a cute white top, she heads over to the bathroom, and brushes her teeth. After washing her face and applying some makeup, she ties her hair into a simple ponytail, with a white ribbon to secure it tight.

Picking up her pink backpack, she heads downstairs, before making sure all her spray paint material are inside. Yesterday she started a piece at the abandoned junkyard near the park she met Natsu in, and today she wants to see if it's been tagged yet. If not, then maybe tag someone else's work.

Grabbing a chocolate croissant, she decides to leave the house, while it's still early.

Entering a yellow taxi, she acts casual, and hides her spray paint materials, just in case.

* * *

Opening her backpack, Lucy Heartfilia takes out an old jacket, and throws it on top of the fence so she won't get stuck or get cut from the rusty metal from the fence. Climbing over, she sees a bunch of vandalized and abandoned cars, and scans the crowd.

No police. Perfect.

The streets are deserted, after all this is the part of New York filled with gang fights and such. Nobody really walks here until night falls, so morning was the perfect place to set up her art.

The wind ruffles her hair, as a few cars drive by, and setting her backpack down, she takes out her spray paint. The colors she used aren't like the ones you could buy. After all, she mixes up different colors, in order to make the perfect shade of pink and blonde.

Looking above, she sees that her work has been tagged. Bright yellow and red flames decorated the feet of her silhouette, that she's sprayed of a girl painting a starry night sky, wearing a pink dress and blonde hair facing the audience.

Lucy sighs. Lately it seems as if Salamander has been trying to team up with her, but she isn't exactly interested. I mean, there's some instances where she admired Salamander's work, but she prefers working solo. But for some reason, Salamander is constantly tagging her work, no matter where she goes. Every artwork she puts up always seems to have Salamander's mark on it.

Picking up her paint, she's about to draw, when she hears something.

Footsteps. Footsteps getting closer and closer, before she realizes someone's coming. In a quick hurry, she shoves her art materials inside her bag, and hides behind an abandoned silver car, taking out her phone, and pretending to text someone.

A girl her age is making her way closer to the school bus, the one that has her artwork with Salamander's tag. Peeking from behind the car, she sees a girl her age with long flowing scarlet hair, dressed in black.

She watches the girl spray some sort of silvery grey paint on her art, and taking a deep breath, Lucy walks a little closer, in front of the silver car. If the scarlet haired girl turned back, she could easily see Lucy watching with bright, admirable eyes.

 _Titania._

Lucy knows there's only one street artist that can paint like that, and watching a bunch of million swords surround her silhouette, she knows that it's Titania's work.

But she does not move.

Standing there, she watches the girl fill her swords with color, before the girl turns around and their eyes meet for the first time.

And then Lucy runs.

* * *

Yawning, Natsu Dragneel stretches his arms, and punches the guy sleeping next to him by mistake.

"OW! The fuck was that for?" A voice asks, annoyed.

"Opps."

With a huff, Gray Fullbuster stands up and leaves the trailer. Natsu shrugs.

The trailer is mostly empty now, considering the fact that it's only him and Juvia left. Juvia was baking cookies of some sort, and Natsu scratches his head.

It is Sunday, which meant school tomorrow. Even though he hates school, he knows he is thankful to even get an education. After all, he goes to Fairy Tail High, a high school for orphans. It's free, but it doesn't come with housing, which lead to the five of them living together in a trailer.

They've been living here for 5 months now, which was considered pretty impressive. But once the cops come, they know they have to keep moving, or they will be put in an orphanage where they'll get separated.

They were homeless. Just 5 teenagers trying to find their way through life. Trying to survive.

"Hey Juvia, where'd everyone go?" He asks.

"Juvia believes Erza went to put up more art, and Gajeel went to some kind of guitar gig to get some money. Gray went to the public bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and that's pretty much it!" Juvia says happily.

"Alright, thanks. I'm gonna wash my face too. I'll be back," he says, leaving the trailer. Walking over to the public bathroom that was literally a few feet away from the trailer, he sees Gray, before ignoring him and washing his face.

The bathroom's mirrors were shattered, and the stalls were dirty. There was no toilet paper or anything, and the sinks were a dirty shade of yellow, from all the years of being used. Hanging above them was a single light bulb, just barely managing to survive, as dust and remains of dead insects lie around it. Yet the water was pretty clean, so opening the sink, he wets his face and continues brushing his teeth.

Once finished, he leaves, deciding to take a break. School is tomorrow, and he wants to have a little time to relax. Walking over to the nearby park, he looks to see if anyone is nearby.

Across the street, a few teens are walking a dog, wearing crop tops with slang words, and their belly piercings were showing. A mother was carrying a baby in a stroller, walking by, casually. Other than that, the street was pretty much empty, except for a few cars passing by, never wanting to stop in this part of the city.

In the distance, he sees a girl with blonde hair, running with a pink backpack, and as he walks closer, he finds her familiar for some sort of reason.

"NATSU?!"

He blinks. "AH! Luigi! How ya been?" He asks, with a grin.

"It's LUCY! What are you even doing here?" She asks, panting.

"Nothin' much, why? Why are you even running?"

"O-oh, umm I was just e-excercising. Jogging. To stay in shape, you know?" She says, with a nervous chuckle.

Natsu shrugs, not wanting to bother. He knew she was lying, but it isn't his business anyways.

"So what's a girl like you doing in a neighborhood like this?" He asks, crossing his arms.

Lucy shrugs. "Why, is there a law saying I'm not allowed to?"

Natsu laughs, as the two of them walk side by side through the park. Their steps were in sync, as they walked together underneath the golden autumn trees, the leaves crunching with every step they take. Yellow, orange and red colors decorated the concrete floor nicely, as they pass by the slides and the swings.

"Well you could get mugged here, you know? I mean c'mon, you're too clean to be in a neighborhood like this!" He says.

"So you're basically calling me a spoiled daddy's princess who's only allowed to live in castles and wear crown jewels?" She asks, crossing her arms, and raising an eyebrow at him.

Natsu blinks. "Yeah, pretty much. But you're nicer."

"Nicer?"

"Yeah. Most people like you would just turn their nose up in disgust and walk away."

Lucy laughs. "I like it here actually. I mean people don't have much money, but I always see these nice artworks and these vintage looking stops with all these bright colors and friendly attitude. Everyone pretty much knows each other here!" She says, spreading her arms out, as if emphasizing her point.

Natsu scoffs. "Come here at night and you'll have an excellent view of how this town is really like."

"At night?" She asks, curious.

"I mean past 10:00. Come here at 9:30, and everything is normal. Come here at 10:01 and a fist fight will start. Oh, and don't forget the drunk idiots lying dead on the floor!"

"So then why do you live here?" Lucy asks, tilting her head.

Natsu shrugs. "Not everyone is bad. Most of us are like a family. Besides, we all go to Fairy Tail High, so we're all pretty close!"

"Fairy Tail? I go to Riverdale!" She says, happily. After all, she's never heard of Fairy Tail, so she can only assume it's a regular school like hers.

"You mean that snobby rich people school in the Upper East Side?" Natsu asks, and Lucy sighs.

"It's not snobby, it's pretty nice there actually!" She says.

"If ya say so. You hungry, Luce?" Natsu asks, his hands fingering the couple dollars he has in his wallet he earned from moving lawns.

She nods. "What do you want to eat?"

"OOH! We should go to Mira's Café! They have the best spicy chicken!" Natsu says, with excitement in his eyes.

Before Lucy even has a chance to say anything, he starts dragging her wrist, pulling her towards an unknown location, filled with tiny shops and bright colors everywhere. Stopping at a small building with a glass door, he pushes it open, dragging her inside.

It was pretty nice actually, with the walls all filled with different artworks from different artists, judging by the different styles of art. The music playing in the background was upbeat and lively, and the lights decorated the place nicely, and she can smell the breath of several people drinking alcohol this early in the morning. Since it's around noon, she decides she'll eat lunch here.

Taking a seat in the purple booth, the two sit across from each other, with a wooden table in between them. Picking up the menu, she quickly scans the lunch section, before realizing that she doesn't know any of this food.

"Umm Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"Do they have a bourbon pecan chicken?" She asks, tilting her head.

"A wha...?" Natsu asks, blinking.

"Okay never mind. Umm, what about a roasted chicken with risotto and caramelized onions?"

Natsu blinks. "I have a good idea," he says, calling a waitress over. She has short white hair, and big blue eyes, and smiles at the two.

"I see you've finally got yourself a girlfriend, Natsu," she says, with a teasing smirk.

Lucy coughs. "Uhh we're not dating. We just met."

The waitress pouts. Natsu laughs, and gives Lucy a grin, reassuring her everything was going to be alright. "Lisanna, give Luce some crispy chicken nuggets, and I'll have a club sandwich! OH, and I want spicy chicken wings too!"

The waitress nods. "And what would you guys like to drink?"

"I'll just have water, please," Lucy says politely.

"Aww that's boring," Natsu comments. "I'll have fire whiskey!"

Lucy blinks. "Umm aren't you a little underage to be drinking?"

Laughing, Natsu hands the waitress the menus. "Nah. We're all family here. Ain't nobody gonna rat us out. We've known each other since we were kids!" He says, as their drinks come.

"So you guys were all childhood friends? That's cool," she says, taking a sip of her water.

"Yeah, me and my friends hang out here all the time after school. You should stop by sometime," he says.

Lucy smiles. "Yeah, maybe I will."

After writing her phone number down on paper, Natsu keeps that slip inside his pocket. He may not have a phone, but that doesn't mean he can't call her from a pay phone.

Their food arrive shortly, and looking at the chicken nuggets Natsu ordered for her, she hesitantly picks one up. Taking a bite from it, she can taste the crisp of the chicken and the fresh juicy meat, before getting hungrier for more.

"I told ya you would like it! My ideas are always awesome!" Natsu says cheerfully, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Lucy laughs. "I've never really eaten here before, but I kinda like it," she says.

After eating their food, Natsu pays for the meal, which came out to be cheaper than Lucy have ever imagined. All her life lunch was never this cheap, but nevertheless, she tried to pay for it, but Natsu insisted, to which she couldn't argue with.

They walked to the park, and soon before they know it, they were climbing the fence that leads to the abandoned junkyard filled with graffiti art plastered on the abandoned vehicles.

"So why are we here?" Lucy asks nervously, looking at her artwork. Perhaps he's figured out she was the artist behind Blondie?

"Just wanted to show you this place. You see these art?" He asks, and she nods.

"They're very artistic," she says, hesitating. Does he know about her street life?

Natsu laughs. "Yep! Street artists come here to make art, you know. I mean, look! The artist of these silhouettes are known as Blondie. I admire her work, you know?" He says.

Lucy blinks, before playing along. "Y-yeah. Haha, I've seen her work here and there. They're amazing."

"What about Salamander? Ya know, all those fires and dragons and stuff?"

"I-I like them too," Lucy says, unsure of what to say. "I like the bright color he uses, but don't you think he uses fire a bit too much?"

"WHAT?! That's uhh, that's the first time I've heard anyone criticize his work! Fire is amazing, there's never too much!" Natsu says, in disbelief.

"Yeah... but I feel like all he does is paint pictures of fire, acting as a border around everyone's work..." She says, biting her lip.

"Psh, t-that's not true. Salamander has plenty of ideas! Just you wait Luce... someday Salamander will come up with a masterpiece!"

As the two continue on talking about street art, they don't reveal who they really are, in fear of being reported to the police. Soon, the skies are beginning to darken into a nice shade of orange, before Lucy looks at her watch. It is now 3:30, and she has dance recital at 5. She should really get going, but for some reason she doesn't want to leave.

"I have to go to dance," she says, with a small sigh.

It's not that she hates it, in fact, she dreams of becoming a ballerina someday. But for some reason, she doesn't want to stop talking to Natsu.

"Well, we should meet tomorrow. And I can introduce you to my friends," Natsu says, with a bright smile.

Offering him a smile back, Lucy agrees. "Yeah. We should."

* * *

As the night falls, the pink haired boy walks back to his trailer, hearing police sirens everywhere. Yellow street lights illuminate the bloody faces of those passed out from the street fights, as he tries to avoid the commotion and bring his stolen goods to the trailer.

Opening the door, he tosses the bag down, and everyone digs in. Gajeel hands them each a water bottle, that he too, stole from a nearby grocery shop.

"I sold some of my ice sculptures and made us $4.00," Gray says, speaking up.

"Juvia sold her cookies at Mr. Porla's shop! Here's $15.00!"

"Well I used 20 bucks today so yeah," Natsu says, scratching his head.

"Why?" Erza asks, hoping for a logical and reasonable explanation.

"Well I kind of took a girl out on a date. I mean we're friends, but uhh it's kind of a date. I mean, I dunno..." He says, scratching his head, unsure of what to feel.

"Is it someone from Fairy Tail?" Juvia asks, with curiosity.

The five of them were sitting on the floor, except Gajeel who just got up and lied on the couch, chewing his food.

Natsu shakes his head. "Riverdale. But I swear, she's nice!"

"RIVERDALE?! That's where all the fucking rich people go. You break her heart, she can sue you, you know?" Gray exclaims.

"How the fuck did you bag a Riverdale chick?" Gajeel asks, with a gruff voice.

"We're just friends, but she's really nice. I invited her to meet you guys, so we gotta be at Mira's after school tomorrow, okay?" Natsu says, pleading.

Gray and Gajeel looks at each other, before bursting out in giggles.

"Like he'd really bag a chick from Riverdale. Fine, I'm in. I gotta see this for myself," Gajeel says, crossing his arms behind his head, as he lies on the couch with humor evident in his eyes.

"I bet you she's one of those snotty bitches who think they're the shit. I'll come to save your sorry ass," Gray says.

"Language, boys. I'm going to come to, and make sure that this girl is not using you for some prank. I really don't think this is a good idea, but I'm going to see the situation for myself," Erza says, and Juvia nods. "Juvia will come too!"

Sighing, Natsu nods. "Okay, but please treat her nicely guys," he says.

But for some reason he's scared of what might happen tomorrow. After all, a girl like her don't usually hang out with a boy like him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 3**

Riverdale High. According to the rest of the world, it was a school made especially for rich kids who are spoiled with daddy's money. A school where everyone is bitchy and thinks they're better than everyone else. A school so big with so little students that it was practically a mansion. A school that Lucy Heartfilia goes to.

Putting on her uniform, that consisted of a navy blue blazer with the school's logo, and with a button down white t-shirt, she tops it off with a navy blue pencil skirt that was high waisted, with a plaid design. Slipping on a pair of black boots, she quickly heads to the bathroom, and fixes her hair into a cute bun, and puts on some makeup. Once finished, she heads downstairs, to eat breakfast.

Once she was finished with her daily routine, she grabs her backpack which was filled with fresh new notebooks and pencils, and heads out the door, and getting into the car, as her driver, Capricorn, drives her off.

Upon arrival, she slowly gets out of the car, before waving goodbye to her driver. Standing in front of the mansion-like school, she sees the black elegant fence, along with a building made of solid red bricks, and glass tinted windows. Walking to the fence, she enters it, before presenting the security guard her student I.D. card. Looking around, she sees her best friend Levy, standing near the grass, talking to a couple of people, before hopping her way over to her.

Stepping on the green grass, Lucy walks over to the tree, and waves hello to Levy, before they engulfed in a big hug. Around them are other students sitting on the fresh green grass, talking about classes and cramming to finish up the summer assignments that were assigned. Freshmen looked around nervously, admiring the tall building that stood before them.

The building was made of solid red bricks, and it took up almost the whole neighborhood. It was around 6 stories tall, and was wide in length. Outside lied a bunch of fresh green grass, with flowers sprouting here and there. Near the black elegant fences, were a few trees, and a few wooden benches lied around, with students occupying the space.

"HOW ARE YOU, LU? I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU ALL SUMMER!" She screams, as Lucy laughs, and they sit underneath that tree.

"That's because you were in Hawaii with your family. You are sooooo lucky," Lucy gushes. "I've always wanted to go."

"Well I offered, but you declined. Besides, I've learned how to speak their language!" Levy says, with a smile evident on her face.

"That's no surprise. You speak like 20 other languages," Lucy says, laughing. "And I declined, because of _dance._ If I want to get into Swanlake University, I have to focus on my dancing. Besides, we talk on Skype all the time!"

Levy smiles, and another girl comes over and says hi to the two of them, before she hops off. The first day of school was always a joy, because you get to see people you haven't seen in such a long time.

The bell rings, and the students who are outside runs up the staircase and inside the big, brown wooden doors, as it opens revealing a white hallway with framed awards, representing the school. On the other side of the halls, are a display of various trophies, that also represents the school.

Hugging and saying hello to a few other students, Lucy heads to her first official class, with Levy sitting next to her.

* * *

Fairy Tail Academy, as previously mentioned, was a school designed for orphans without a home. As the principal Makarov walks up the stage in the tiny cramped auditorium, Natsu sits next to his friends, as they cringe at the cramped area, sitting in the red, auditorium seats. Above them were lights hanging everywhere, and due to the heat, the air conditioners were open, but it did not help much.

"Man, this heat is killing me," Gray sighs, fanning himself with his hand. Within seconds, his shirt slipped off, hitting a nearby student in the face.

"Watch it, Fullbuster!"

"Shit, my clothes!"

The short principal walks to the stage, and due to his height, he had to stand on a stool to see everyone. Turning on the microphone, he clears his throat, demanding everybody's attention.

One by one, the students stop talking, as their attention focused on their principal known as Makarov.

"Ladies, and gentlemen. Welcome to another year filled with hopes and dreams for the future. For those of you who are new, my name is Makarov, and I am the principal here at Fairy Tail High, a high school for those who are lost and have no place to go. Here, we are family, and I hope you guys continue to treat each other like the brothers and sisters you are. Welcome back, and I hope you guys have had an amazing summer!"

Cheers erupted the auditorium, as everyone claps and pats each other on the back, saying hello to friends who they haven't seen since summer started. Although they all live in the same neighborhood, some had their own apartments, while others lived in homeless shelters, and trailers. Girls squeal and hug one another, and guys give each other fist-bumps, welcoming each other back.

"Now... After a generous amount of funding from government organizations everywhere, we decided it is about time you guys get cellphones. Since all of you were orphans at such an early age, many of you are unfamiliar with cellphones, which is why every single person in this room is going to receive one by the end of the day, by your last period teacher, who will also teach you guys how to use them. If there are any questions or concerns, please raise your hand."

Cheers erupted the auditorium once more, along with students whispering with one another, happy and excited at the same time.

"Well, I can finally text Luce," Natsu says, grinning.

"You mean that spoiled rich chick?"

"Shut the fuck up, Redfox!"

Once the assembly was over, the bell rings and everyone hurries to their first period class, excited to go through the day.

Cursing at the amount of people in front of him, Natsu realizes he's going to be late.

Oh well. Sucks for him.

* * *

After the teacher finally finishes introducing herself, Lucy rubs her eyes, knowing that it's time to wake up again. Since it was only the first day, the teacher so kindly allowed them to talk to one another, without having any problems.

"So... how was your summer?" Levy asks, and Lucy sighs.

"I didn't do anything honestly. Just danced," she says with a pout. _And street art. But of course, that information was classified._

"Seriously? So you didn't meet anyone new? Or tried something cool that I don't know about?" Levy asks, leaning her elbow on the wooden desk.

Lucy shrugs. "Well I met this guy named Natsu, and I'm going to meet him after school today. He seems like a cool friend to hang out with," she says.

"So you like him?" Levy asks, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Lucy laughs. "Don't be ridiculous. I've only met him once and it was in an abandoned park."

"Where though?" Levy asks.

"Somewhere in a less expensive and materialistic place here in the city," Lucy says, with a casual shrug. After all, if she mentioned an abandoned park with blood running down his face, she was sure Levy would freak.

"So how is he like?"

"Funny. Cool to hang out with. I mean... there isn't much I can say," Lucy says. "Honestly we didn't do much but walk around abandoned places admiring street art, and he took me out to eat, like once."

Levy sighs. "Lu... being in abandoned places is dangerous."

"I know, but I had him. There was nothing to worry about. In fact, I'm going to meet him after school and he'll introduce me to his friends. You should come too," she says, and Levy nods.

"I will. I need to check out the boy that hold my best friend's heart."

"I'm not in love!"

* * *

Fingering the paper in his faded denim jean pocket, Natsu casually walks outside the classroom, as the bell rings, thinking about the blonde haired girl that he's supposed to meet today. Feeling the paper that has her number on it made him slightly happier, but then again, he thinks about the warnings given by his friends. If that girl finds out about his secret, and how he goes to Fairy Tail, surely things will be chaotic. After all, a girl like her can call her father anytime and get him into an orphanage possibly across the country. Of if she found out about his crimes, he will surely get arrested for sure.

But then again, he liked the fact that she was actually nice to him, unlike many of the other rich kids he has encountered in his life. For some reason, he wants to hold that girl close, and get to know her better. I mean, sure she was odd and has strange taste in food, with all those fancy names and stuff, but underneath it all, surely she is a genuine nice person.

Bumping and shoving a few people, he finally arrives in his next class, thankfully not being late like the class earlier. Screw first impressions. That stuff has been ruined long ago, because in a way, he was infamous in this school for accidentally destroying or burning things.

But technically it wasn't his fault.

"Damn, are you seriously so hung over on that girl?" Gray asks, taking the seat next to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he says, facing the other way, as the teacher begins to introduce himself.

Gray scoffs, and crosses his arms. Leaning back on his chair, his eyes scan the classroom in boredom, as the teacher continues to rant.

"If you want to hang out with her so bad, invite her to Cana's party next week. If she can handle that, she's a definite keeper," Gray says, and Natsu stares out the window.

"I'm not in love with her, nor am I trying to get into her pants. I'm not a douchebag like you," Natsu says, tossing a crumbled piece of paper and hitting Gray on the cheek.

"Fuck you."

* * *

Walking out of school with happy smiles evident on the girls' face, the two call up their drivers, letting them know that it isn't necessary to pick them up, due to the fact that they were going to call a cab and hang out together, as well as meet Natsu with his friends.

"Are you sure this is safe? I hear that neighborhood is filled with thugs and drug dealers. Are you sure this Natsu guy is even safe?" Levy asks, once Lucy told the taxi driver the address of the location.

"It's safe, I can assure you. Don't listen to those silly rumors you hear on the streets. They're ridiculous," Lucy says, tossing a hair behind her ear, while they look out the window.

Passing by grey, colorless highways, they finally reach a neighborhood where various styles of art are plastered on the sides of buildings, and the houses are smaller and shorter. Handing the money to the taxi driver, they thank him, and leave the cab.

"Wow," Levy says. "This is like a whole new world."

Lucy giggles, as she drags her friend's hand through the neighborhood. Different colors pop up here and there, making the town seem more lively than it really is. The concrete grounds were cracked, and a few alcoholic beverages lay opened and cracked on the ground, the glass shattered, making it look like a piece of art. In Lucy's opinion, this whole town was a piece of art, as if it came out of a movie or book.

Passing by various tiny shops that had unknown names to them, they finally arrive at a café that looked a little bigger than the rest in that certain neighborhood. Pushing the wooden door open, a delicious aroma of food can be found, as the girls enter, revealing a colorful work environment, with everyone smiling and some dancing to the music.

"LUIGI!"

Turning her head to that voice, she sees a pink haired teen, wearing a casual white shirt, and faded blue jeans with holes in them, along with a pair of old sneakers.

"It's LUCY you idiot!" She says, curling her hands into fists, before relaxing. Sitting in the seat across from him in their purple booth, she motions for Levy to take a seat next to her.

"Where have ya been? I've waited an hour for ya. My friends went to the park, but they should be coming soon. I told them 4:00."

"We get let out at 3:30! The taxi ride is long, you know. Anyways, Natsu, this is Levy, my best friend, and Levy, this is Natsu," Lucy says, introducing them.

"Hi," Levy says, a bit afraid of this sudden new environment.

"Nice to meet ya, Loopy!"

"LEVY. Not LOOPY!" Lucy shouts, before letting out a sigh. Just how bad was this guy with names?

"Don't mind him, he's just an idiot with terrible memory," a new voice says, as Lucy turns to see a black haired man with no shirt on, taking a seat next to Natsu.

"Umm if you don't mind me asking, where's your shirt?" Lucy asks, tilting her head. Natsu burst out laughing, and muttering something like 'loser.'

"Ah crap," the man says, before searching the room for his missing piece of clothing.

"That's Gray by the way. Gray the loser who has no life and is working on being a stripper for the rest of his life, but he has no abs to make his dream come true," Natsu says, with a wave of his hand.

"The fuck you called me? Don't mind this idiot with no brain and terrible grades. I'm Gray Fullbuster, pleasure to meet you," he says.

"How dare you make fun of me!" Natsu shouts, and Gray glares at him.

"I dare!"

But not before long, a scarlet haired beauty steps in, and gives them a glare, accompanied by a guy with piercings and a girl with blue hair.

"Do I hear fighting?" The scarlet haired girl asks, and the boys immediately tense up.

Lucy bursts in laughter, before they look at her with curiosity apparent in their eyes.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asks, before Lucy shrugs. "It's just that you guys seem so tough on the outside but everyone has their weaknesses, I guess," she says, unsure of how to word it.

"You seem like a pretty nice person, despite the fact that you come from Riverdale. I'm Erza Scarlet, by the way," the redhead says, offering Lucy a handshake before taking a seat next to Levy.

"This is Juvia. Juvia hopes Lucy won't be a possible love rival," the blue haired girl says, before widening her eyes and blinking a few times. Lucy too, blinks, sensing familiarity with this strange girl, before shaking her thoughts away.

"Name's Gajeel," the bluff man with piercings say, as they take a seat next to Gray and Natsu.

"Um it's nice to meet you guys. I'm Lucy, and this is my friend Levy," Lucy says, seeing her best friend eye the piercings guy... Gajeel... with curiosity and perhaps... attraction?

"Hey uhh it's nice to meet you guys," Levy says, feeling a bit awkward in this situation. Fiddling with her hands, Levy shyly looks away, as the waitress comes and everyone orders their food.

"You know... these paintings on the walls were actually created by us," Gray says, pointing to the various styles of art plastered around the walls of Mira's café.

"Really? That's so cool!" Lucy says, and Levy nods.

"Yeah, when this place first opened, the walls were bare so we coated it with paint and now it's like eating in an art gallery," Natsu says, laughing.

"It's quite friendly here," Levy says, looking around.

Looking at Erza, Lucy can't help but feel like she's the red head that was tagging her street work the day before. Titania. But of course, she can't jump to any conclusions.

After talking to them, the sun is starting to set, and thankfully Lucy doesn't have any dance practice. The skies are beginning to darken, as everyone finishes up their food and gets ready to leave. Walking outside, the air is starting to get a bit chilly, and Lucy hugs her jacket a bit closer.

"Are you cold?" Natsu asks, and she nods. Handing her his leather black jacket, Lucy cautiously accepts it, and puts it on, giving him a smile in gratitude. "Thanks Natsu," she says, and he replies with a wave of his hand. "Nah, it's no problem."

Outside, the skies are slowly turning into a light shade of blue, with tints of orange hidden, as the sun starts to set. Golden rays of afternoon sunlight dims the short brick buildings, lighting up dark alleyways.

"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but we have to go home," Levy says, and Lucy nods.

Gray laughs. "You guys are actually nicer than I thought you'd be. Even though you guys are from Riverdale," he says, and Lucy shrugs.

"You can't judge a girl by her cover," she says, tossing her hair as her and Levy head the opposite way.

"WAIT!" Natsu shouts, making the girls stop in their tracks.

"My friend Cana's hosting a party next week, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. Here's the information and address!" Natsu says, shoving a piece of paper in Lucy's hand.

Levy smiles. "Thanks, but I don't do parties. My friend Lucy here however, would love to."

"I-I'll consider it. Thanks for the invitation," Lucy says, and they wave good-bye.

Calling a yellow taxi, they head home, after an eventful first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 4**

Throwing her pink backpack over her shoulders, Lucy Heartfilia jumps down the wired black fence, as she jumps down onto the hard, grey concrete floor. With a sprint, she runs and hides behind a nearby green garbage can, looking around at her surroundings. Around her is an abandoned world, with green benches with paint peeling off. Abandoned cars and skateboards lie out in the open, as well as an empty billboard, the corners slowly starting to rip apart.

Making sure nobody was near, she can hear her heartbeat quicken, as she leaves her hiding spot and sets her things down.

Sitting in front of the plain white billboard, she opens her backpack, ready to create another piece of artwork. After all, this thing was practically screaming at her to bomb it, considering the fact that it was nothing but plain white. So colorless and lifeless, she just had to make a piece of art out of it, because she couldn't let something like this come to waste. And perhaps when she's finished she can hang it in the city someplace...

Mixing her newly opened spray paint bottle, she mixes the store brought pink and white paint, until it gets to her signature light pink color, she uses to make the dress of her girl. Mixing yellow with a few shades of white, she gets the color to be a certain blonde shade, and she pulls out the black spray paint for the silhouette.

Shaking the bottles, she looks around the place for inspiration, as her heartbeat quickens, hearing the motorcycle coming closer to her destination. Then again, nobody would bother stopping here anyways, so why bother?

Using the blonde spray paint, she quickly makes the hair of her little creation, the back of her face towards the audience. Using the pink spray paint, she sprays the dress of the girl, making it look like she's sitting on something. Using black and a little bit of grey, she draws a silhouette of the body of the girl, as if the girl is sitting on the floor.

Perhaps she should make things a bit more interesting than just a girl sitting on an empty white canvas.

Using her other colors, she mixes a bit of grey and a bit of green, as she creates train tracks, all around the girl, indicating that she's sitting on the train tracks. Using grey, she quickly sprays onto the girl's wrist, a pair of chains on both hands, connecting it with the tracks, as if the silhouette of the blonde haired girl and pink dress is chained onto the tracks, and there's no way out. Using a few colors, she draws a few pebbles that are usually apparent on the tracks, as she hears footsteps getting closer.

Pausing her actions, she admires her work, as the footsteps keep getting louder.

"Shit."

She turns her head, and sees a guy with black spiky hair and red eyes, with piercings all over.

"Y-you're... G-gajeel?" She speaks, in disbelief. Eyes widening, the two stare at each other, before the man chuckles.

"Gi hi, guess that blonde chick from Riverdale is actually a badass," he laughs, crossing his arms.

"N-no way! P-please don't tell anyone you saw me here!" She says, almost coming out in whispers.

He shrugs. "Who would I tell? Besides, I'm a street artist too. Black Steel Gajeel. Nice to meet ya, Blondie!"

"Don't call me that! Someone might figure it out!"

"Fine, Bunny Girl, happy?"

"WHY BUNNY GIRL?!"

"Ya seem like some sort of bunny. Maybe you were a bunny in the past life. Eh, who the fuck cares?" He says, with a shrug. Walking closer, he looks at her artwork, before he sighs.

"Is it bad?" Lucy asks, as he takes a seat next to her.

"Nah, it's actually pretty good. Just didn't expect Badass Blondie to be a rich kid from Riverdale. I mean, no offense to some people out there, but your art is legit. I actually admire it, which is pretty damn impressive. Man, I was gonna bomb this billboard too, but I guess ya beat me to it!" He says, looking over at her work.

"You can tag it if you want. I'm planning to put this somewhere in the city where everyone can see."

"Alright. I'll add a train coming and some stormy clouds, if ya don't mind. Gonna make a rainy scene and a train coming, along with some black clouds and lightning. Gonna color bomb this whole damn thing, and we can sign our names on it. Blondie and Black Steel. Damn, salamander's gonna be jealous. This is something he's always wanted to do," Gajeel laughs, thinking of his friend with his obsession with street artist Blondie.

Lucy scoffs. "Salamander?"

"Yeah, why do ya always think he's always finding your work and tagging it? Obviously he wants a collaboration with you," Gajeel says, pulling out his spray paint.

"I doubt that'll ever happen," Lucy says, and the guy laughs.

"You know, Bunny Girl, you're like that sister I've always wanted. You're better than I thought, honestly. Anyone messes with you, they mess with me, got it? Here's my number," he says, handing her his new phone he received just a while ago.

"Thanks bro," she says.

Who would've thought things would've turned out this way.

* * *

"WHAT?! I just charged this damn thing 2 hours ago! How is it on 15% already?!" Natsu screams, as he stomps his feet on the ground of their trailer, acting like a whiny spoiled kid.

"Dude, chill! That's your fault for playing Dragon Slayer non-stop. Ain't nobody's problem but yours!" Gray says, eating leftovers from yesterday's dinner.

"But it's sooooo fun!" Natsu says, complaining on the couch.

"Juvia thinks Natsu should do his homework before Erza comes back," Juvia says from the kitchen, making a batch of cookies. "Meanwhile, Juvia is making cookies for Lucy as a little friendship present," she says with a hint of sadness, as if hiding something.

"I told ya Luce was awesome!" Natsu says, going back to his game.

Juvia laughs. "She is. She's the sweetest person you'll ever meet," she says, before stopping herself, as if hiding something important.

Gray looks at her strangely, before shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, anybody know where Erza went? She's been gone for hours, and I'm kinda hungry," he says.

"Juvia would be delighted to make cookies for Gray! Ah, this is so sweet!" She gushes, before Gray nervously laughs.

"Y-yeah, okay, that'll do... although I was hoping for an actual meal..." He says under his breath.

As if on cue, the door opens, and there stood Erza, standing proudly with two bags of groceries, setting them on the plastic orange table. "Sorry for taking so long. I had to erase the security footage from the supermarket, so I wouldn't get caught. Anyways, this will last us for days. I assume you guys have finished all your homework?" She asks, pointing to Natsu's phone with a glare.

"A-aye, I'll get started right away!" Natsu says, squeaking. Grabbing his backpack he quickly makes his way over to his papers, and scans the room for a pencil.

"You know, you could've saved the work and took food from a small deli, right?" Gray says, crossing his arms, and leaning casually on the couch.

"Nonsense! These big supermarkets have more money, and therefore a few stolen goods won't affect them like it will to a smaller store. It's better to steal from a big local supermarket who has money than a small deli who doesn't have as much money," Erza says, crossing her arms with a proud smile.

"Whatever you say, Titania," Gray says, turning on the TV they brought a long time ago.

"Where's Gajeel?" Erza asks.

"Dunno, said he was gonna tag some billboard," Natsu replies with a shrug.

Juvia sighs. "Let's hope he doesn't get arrested."

Gray snickers. "Last time he was arrested we had to break him out and erase the security footage, and re-write all the files and paper crap to make it look like he was never arrested. Not to mention, drug the guards so they lose their memories of that certain day. Damn, someone should've went with him so he won't get into any trouble."

"Nah, he'll be fine. Besides, that was many years ago, and it wasn't even because of street art," Natsu says, twirling a pencil.

"He won't get arrested, Juvia. I've watched him mature, and he isn't as stupid as he was before," Erza says, before the girl nods, and focuses on her baking.

* * *

"Alright, you see that building? We can climb onto the roof, and hang the billboard there. That spot with no windows, so it's nice and high, and it's not covering any windows. Besides, it's not like it's important. It's just some crappy sex motel that's been shut down for years," Lucy says, and Gajeel grins.

"Got'cha. Here, give me the damn billboard. You climb the ladder first, and then I'll follow with the billboard. I'll hand it over to you when I'm at an arm's reach. Don't worry about the supplies. I got plenty of nails and screws and hammers and all that awesome crap," Gajeel says, and Lucy nods.

Climbing the unsteady old rusty wooden ladder hanging on the side of the brick wall with colors faded, she makes sure her hood of her sweater is up, so nobody can recognize her. Once she stepped onto the roof, she can feel the wind brushing past her clothes, as she takes in the deep feeling of freedom.

As Gajeel climbs up, she reaches her hands out to take the billboard from him, so he can climb up easier. After he too, reaches the roof, they use nails and hammers to attach the billboard now filled with colors and paint, on the side of the buildings, where there are no windows.

"Let's go," Lucy says, once their task is finished.

Quickly climbing down the ladder, they hear the police sirens from afar, and they run to hide in a nearby alley. Making sure nobody sees them, they stay there for a while, admiring their new art that's hanging on the side of the building where everybody can see.

"Ya know, who would've thought this rich chick would turn out to be such a badass after all?" Gajeel says, and Lucy laughs.

"You said that like 10 times already today," she says, as he ruffles her hair.

"And that's why I'm gonna be your unofficial brother."

Lucy laughs, as they finally leave the alley once the police has disappeared. "Well, dear _brother,_ the other day I saw you eyeing my friend Levy. Care to explain?"

He shrugs. "She's cute. Kinda reminds me of a shrimp."

"How about I introduce you two?"

"Nah, it ain't gonna happen. It'll put her life in danger if she gets involved with someone like me."

Unsure of what it's supposed to mean, Lucy shrugs, and thinks about the party invitation from Natsu, at his friend Cana's place. Waving good-bye to Gajeel, she sees that the sun is starting to set, and as she takes the taxi home, she smiles to herself.

Who would've thought things would end up this way?

* * *

Unlocking the front door, she presses her fingers so the scanner can scan her fingerprint, before finally walking in. Her mansion has such a high security system, she laughs a little sometimes, thinking about how ridiculous the security system is.

"Where were you, Lucy?"

"Hello Father, I was simply exploring the city," she says, leaving every detail out as possible.

"Well, I have a surprise for you. Next Saturday you are to stay home because we are hosting a dinner party, and you will help prepare in the morning, and your presence is required in the afternoon and night."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's it for?"

"Just a simple dinner party with my colleagues," he says. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do" he says, and leaves the room.

With a sigh, Lucy heads up the room, knowing that her father wants her to be at another one of his fancy rich people parties where everyone drinks champagne and makes up ridiculous rumors and tries to impress other people with their outfits and money. Opening the invitation from Natsu, she feels her cheeks grow warm, thinking about the party Natsu invited her to.

And then realization struck when she realized her father's party was on the same date as the party Natsu invited her to...

And there was no possible way of avoiding her father's party...


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 5**

"UGH! This is sooooo totally unfair! Why Saturday?! Why can't father have his party on Sunday or something? Or better yet, cancel the whole thing!" Lucy whines, head banging on the tablecloth on the cafeteria tables.

The chandeliers are shining above them, as Lucy moves the food in her plate around with her fork, losing her appetite.

"Lu, if you don't want that garlic bread, can I have it?" Levy asks, sitting next to her.

"Take it. I lost my appetite anyways."

"Well I'm sure the party won't be _that_ bad," a voice pipes up.

"Yukino, it's the same thing every year. Rich people walking around in their designer suits and dresses, clinking champagne glasses with everyone, and showing off their kids. _Oh, my Tommy is taking 5 AP classes this year, and he's graduating with the top 10% of his grade! What about YOUR Annabelle? Oh! And don't forget to mention, my precious Tommy got accepted into Harvard early! Oh, we are SO proud of him!_ " Lucy says, mocking them.

Yukino laughs. "Well it's better than having nothing and living in the streets!"

Lucy sighs. "I'd rather live a happy life making my own money, than live a life where I'm forced to be something or someone I'm not," she says, taking a bite out of the apple.

"I agree. But I'm sure there are other opportunities to hang out with Natsu," Levy says, before wiggling her eyebrows. "Or... you can be daddy's little rebel and sneak out of the party to meet him."

Yukino sighs. "I worry for you sometimes," she says, and Lucy laughs.

"You know... that's actually not a bad idea, Levy," she says.

"Is it really worth it risking everything for a boy you just met...? Nevertheless, I wish you luck Lucy," Yukino says, with a sigh. Sometimes she wonders how she's friends with these two girls, with their ridiculous ideas.

"Well, how about it? I'll be at the party with my parents, and after you say hi to all the guests, I help sneak you out. You have until midnight to come back and say good-bye to the guests leaving. Since the party starts at 7, you will arrive with Natsu at 8, and leave their party at 11. That gives you three hours to do however you want, but don't get drunk," Levy says, before Lucy wiggles her eyebrows.

"And this is why you're amazing."

Yukino sighs. "Crazy idea, but good luck you too..."

"Thanks!"

* * *

 _Hey Luce, what's up? R u coming to the party this Saturday?_ Natsu texts, before shoving his new phone inside his pockets. Happily walking down the hall, he frowns when he realizes there's a pop quiz in Mr. Wakaba's class.

Walking inside, all the students are cramming to study last minute, due to the fact that there's a surprise pop quiz, and they only have the first 10 minutes to study.

"I absolutely CANNOT fail this quiz. My chemistry average is already so low, and I really need to pass this class!" A student next to him says, and Natsu laughs.

"Relax, Lisanna, you'll do fine," he says, not even bothering to open his notes.

"I'm just gonna chill till Saturday. You guys coming?" A girl named Cana asks, crossing her arms behind her head, and leaning back on her chair.

"Of course we are!" Natsu says, and Lisanna nods.

"Well, good. The more the merrier!" Cana says, laughing.

And then the quiz began, and that's when Natsu decided he was totally going to ace the test. Chemistry was one of the only good things he actually knew how to do, mainly because it involved fire.

* * *

 _I'll be there around 8,_ Lucy texts, as she shoves her phone back into her backpack. With a happy smile, she heads towards her next class, and takes a seat next to one of her friends named Sherry. They weren't exactly close, but they did have their moments where they helped each other out.

"Hello, Blondie."

"Hey, Sherry."

"Sooo, who's that you're texting?" Sherry asks, as tucking her pink hair behind her ears. Leaning forward to look at Lucy's phone, she gasps. "Is that a guy? Are you guys dating? OMG! Ah, love~" She squeals, before Lucy clamps her hands over her mouth.

"We're NOT dating! And it's just a friend," she says, with a flustered face.

 _Great, I can't wait to see you there! It's gonna be soooo much fun!_ Natsu texts back. _So what are you doing right now?_

 _Stop texting in class, Natsu! Seriously, this is going to affect your education._ Lucy writes. Yet she can't help but feel a smile forming on her face.

 _Nah, it's more fun talking to you :)_ Natsu texts back, and Lucy laughs a little inside.

 _Go to class, idiot!_

* * *

Soon enough, Saturday morning came around, and walking up to the early morning sunshine through the curtains of her lavender room, she stretches her arms, before letting out a yawn. Rubbing her eyes, she quickly gets dressed into a pair of comfortable sweats, and a plain black t-shirt, and ties her hair in a bun.

Sitting in front of her wardrobe, she already has everything figured out.

For her father's stupid fancy dinner party, of course it is expected of her to wear a designer gown. As a result, she chose a dark blue glittering gown that hugged her curves, and a pair of Prada heels, along with a diamond necklace and a silver bracelet. But for Natsu's party however, she decided on a pink dress with a simple silver design near the belt line, and a pair of silver heels and jewelery.

The whole day, she rushed to finish her homework, considering the fact that her school expected highly of her.

As the clock slowly ticked till 7, putting on her outfit for her daddy's party, she quickly makes her way down the stairs, and greet people at the front yard.

She lived in a mansion, and her front yard consisted of an elegant white gate that blocked people from entering. Near the front doors of the gates, was a security guard, making sure only the invited are allowed in. Outside, lights were hung, decorating the night sky, and tables were filled with food. Guests walked around everywhere, greeting each other on the cheeks. The grass were a shade of dark green, due to the night sky, and there was even a table filled with various champagne bottles.

Waiters dressed in black and white suits and a bow, walked around with trays of glasses of different wines, serving everyone in the room.

"AH! It's a pleasure, Miss Heartfilia, to see you after all these years!" A voice says with a hint of an elderly tone. Turning around, Lucy is met with a woman who she's never seen before, yet she chooses to play along.

"Pleasure to see you again, ma'am!" She says, as the two woman kiss each other on the cheek as a greeting.

Walking around, she greets various guests, making sure that her presence was known, before sneaking out. Checking the clock inside the kitchen, she quickly darts out, and looks for her blue haired friend, Levy McGarden.

"LEVY!"

"LU! It's 7:30! I'll be here and when you're done, climb out from the tree!" Levy shouts in panic.

"I'll keep the time. Just go," Yukino says, and Lucy nods.

Running inside the house once more, she rushes to her room without letting anyone know, as she heads upstairs and gets changed into her pink dress. Grabbing her pair of heels in her hand, she grabs her invitation and stuffs it inside her silver purse, before opening her window.

There is no way she can jump from there, and breathing in the scent of perfumes from the party downstairs, she decides there is only one way of getting out. The skies were dark, and everyone was talking, so surely nobody will notice a lone figure on the trees.

Stretching her arms towards a brown, rusted branch of the old tree, she soon leans her weight on the branch, and hops out from her window. Hugging the tree while sitting on a strong, thick branch, she quickly jumps onto the white gates, and slide down, her purse hitting the dark grey, concrete floor.

Looking around, she sees that nobody got distracted by her, as she grabs her purse lying on the ground, and rushes to her car that's only allowed to be driven by her chauffeur unless given permission, and opens the door. Inserting the car keys inside, she quickly drives off into the dark silent night, following the address on the GPS.

* * *

Pacing around, Natsu looks at the clock. 8:05. Lucy was 5 minutes late.

"Where's Bunny Girl?" Gajeel asks, over the loud music.

"Oh, Lucy? She should be coming soon!" Natsu says with a grin.

A car pulls up in the driveway, as a girl in a pink dress comes into sight. Opening the door, Natsu rushes and gives her a great big hug. "YOU CAME!"

She laughs. "Of course."

Looking around, Lucy sees how her house was completely different from this. Walking next to Natsu in the apartment stairs, she wrinkles her nose, looking at the dried up grey dull walls, and walks up the cramped space they call stairs.

Opening the door to apartment 2A, Lucy's nose is met with a mix of different liquors, as she looks around. Some people were casually cuddling on the couch, and in the kitchen, were a group of people having a contest with shots. The floor was a light brown color, and the furniture were a bit rusty and some parts of the red couch had little torn marks from being too old.

Inside the room, the lights emitted an array of rainbow lasers shooting everywhere, and the music was very loud, so loud that you can hear it from the outside. People were drinking, and some were eating popcorn and chips lying on the black coffee table.

In the kitchen, were a few passed out teens, and some others kept on going with the shots. Some were already drunk and hitting up girls, while others remained decent and just danced to the music with their friends, having the time of their lives.

"Wow," Lucy said, admiring this sudden atmosphere. Of course she expected dancing, but drinking and cigarettes? Not so much.

Wrinkling her nose, she looks around and can't help but feel out of place.

"This is Cana, by the way," Natsu said, leading her arm to the kitchen, showing her the brunette wearing a casual aqua crop top and brown pants, her brown curls framing her face nicely.

"Nice to meet cha girly! Ya want some?" The girl asks, offering a barrel of liquor to Lucy.

She shakes her head. "No thanks, I'm underage," she says, laughing it off.

Scanning the room, she sees Erza sitting on the couch away from the cuddling couple, elegantly enjoying a slice of strawberry shortcake. Gray was talking to Juvia, somewhere on the dance floor, and Lucy can't help but chuckle at his poor attempts at dancing.

Music blasted loudly, as Lucy eyes the room awkwardly, not knowing what to do. After all, this is the first time she's gone to a party like this, considering the ones she goes to always involve rich people and spoiled kids.

"Come on Luce, let's dance!" Natsu says with a grin. Without waiting for a reply, she gets pulled by his arms, as he leads her towards the lights, and spins her around.

"WAIT! I-I don't know how, well I do, but not this kind of dance, umm what am I supposed to do?" Lucy screams, failing her arms around.

"No need! Just move around, I'm sure you can't get any worse than the stripper!"

Apparently Gray has heard his remark, and paused. "Excuse me? What did you just call me?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A TERRIBLE DANCER. WHAT ARE YOU, DEAF?!" Natsu asks, laughing and pointing at him.

Throwing a fist at his face, Natsu quickly ducks, accidentally pulling Lucy with him, as she landed on top of him by mistake. Lying on the cold hard ground, Natsu stares with wide eyes looking into Lucy's brown orbs, feeling her breath on his, as he hears their heart beat in synchronization.

Her legs are tangled with his, as she states deeply into him, neither of them daring to speak a word or make a move. Feeling their breaths on each other, it was as if the two of them has entered a whole new world, where nobody and nothing exists except the two of them.

By now, the music was fading from their ears, as they feel the heat of each other's bodies pressed against their own, before Gray coughs.

"Get a room, you two!"

Blinking back into reality, Lucy quickly shoves herself from Natsu, as she gets up with a blushing face. With a small sad sigh, Natsu too, gets up, and huffs, crossing his arms.

"Hey you guys wanna play truth or dare with us?" Lisanna asks, coming up to the two.

Natsu looks at Lucy as if asking for a response, before Lucy shrugs. "I'm fine with it."

"YES! Let's go!" Natsu says, with a wide grin, holding Lucy's hands in his. Laughing, Lucy follows him to the group sitting on the brown carpet, as they form a circle with Lisanna, Gray, and Cana. Sitting next to Lucy, Natsu finds an empty wine bottle, and sets it up. Spinning the bottle, it lands on Gray.

"DARE!"

Chuckling in an evil fashion, Cana motions for Gray to come closer, as she whispers something in his ear. Looking over at Lucy, Gray sighs.

"Sorry Lucy but I have to drag you into this," he says, as he motions for her to come along.

Curious, Lucy follows him into a nearby walk-in-closet that was a lot smaller than the one she had at home, she looks at the liquor stacked in place of shoes. Closing the door behind them, Gray sighs.

"Cana dared me to pick a girl and uhh kind of do something intimate inside this cramped space, but no offense, I'm not interested in giving my first kiss to someone I don't love," Gray says, his hands inside his pockets.

Lucy nods, and gives him a little laugh. "I completely understand... but your dare?"

Gray shrugs. "We can lie and say we did it?"

Lucy smirks, and wiggles her eyebrows. "Or... we can do it in a more... _interesting_ way," she says. Perhaps her crazy ideas are from Levy who she's been hanging around too much with.

Messing up her hair, she applies on a coat of pink lipstick, before smearing it around her face, and applying some smeared lipstick on Gray's. Ruffling his hair, she also reaches into her bag and sprays one sprint of perfume on Gray, to make the lie more noticeable.

Stepping out of the closet, their friends stare at them, mouths dropped.

"Holy shit, they actually- "Cana bursts out laughing.

"I never expected that..." Lisanna says, jaws dropping.

Natsu remained silent, as he sat there just staring at the two. For some reason, Lucy feels a pang of guilt in her heart, as she avoids looking at him in the eye, as Gray's arm draped over her shoulders.

"She's a pretty good kisser," Gray says, with a smirk, looking in Natsu's direction.

Sitting next to Natsu, Lucy looks over at him, but yet he doesn't look back, let alone talk to her. For some reason she feels as if he's avoiding her, yet what did she do wrong?

Spinning the bottle again, this time it lands on Cana.

"DARE!"

After several rounds of truth or dare, looking at the clock, Lucy sees that it's almost her time to leave. But nevertheless, she stayed for one more round in which the bottle landed on Natsu, who of course chose dare.

"I dare you to find a pretty girl and give her a kiss on the cheek," Gray says, looking at Lucy.

Scoffing, Natsu stands up, and after looking at Lucy for a while, she feels her cheeks growing into a faint shade of pink, before he looks down and rolls his eyes. Walking over, he closes his eyes and gives Lisanna a peck on the cheek, before looking at Lucy, and sitting back down.

It's not like he's her boyfriend, so why did seeing Lisanna blush hurt so much for her? Why did it hurt to the point where she wanted to cry and just get out of here?

And suddenly the music isn't even there. It's as if everything has disappeared, and the room is now silent, except for her thundering heart and the sniffles waiting to come out. Tear drops are slowly starting to form at the edges of her eyes, and before she knew it, her phone rings.

Looking at the caller I.D., she figures Levy's probably calling to see if she has left.

"It was nice meeting you all, but I've got to go now," she says, looking at her still vibrating phone. "Thanks for the invitation Natsu, and uhh bye!"

"Bye Lucy!" They say, all except for Natsu who just gave her a silent wave, with an unreadable emotion in his dark eyes.

Rushing out of the apartment, she quickly heads downstairs, wiping tears as she go along. It's not as if Natsu's her boyfriend, and she's only known him for only a short amount of time, so why did it hurt so much seeing him give a peck on the cheek to someone else. Someone that's more likely to be his girlfriend than her.

After all, they were from different worlds, and everybody warned her to stay away.

So why is she feeling this way over someone she just met?

* * *

Saying good-byes to all her father's guests, Lucy finally walks up to her room and collapse on her bed, as she sighs in content. Levy's parents had allowed her to stay the night, so sitting next to her was her blue haired friend, looking through Lucy's photo albums from when she was a kid.

"Aww you were such a cute baby, Lu! Look at this one, with you standing on the swings! And ooh, is that Loke?! Goodness, this is adorable!" Levy squeals, flipping through pages.

Lucy laughs. "Honestly I haven't seen him in such a long time. I wonder if he'll visit soon. He's in college right now, dating a girl named Aries. He visited us a few times before and honestly, Aries is the sweetest girl you'll meet. I don't even know how she ended his player-ish ways!" she says, laughing at her cousin.

Flipping through several pages, Lucy scrolls through her phone, and finds herself scrolling back at the messages between her and Natsu ever since he started texting her. Re-reading the old conversation, she finds herself smiling a sad smile, remembering what had happened a few hours ago. How he wouldn't talk to her, and didn't even bother to say good-bye.

"Hey! This is new! I haven't seen this album before!" Levy says, uncovering a dusty brown book, as the two cough at the dust.

"I thought you've gone through all my photo albums already?" Lucy says. "I mean, that's what you do every time we have a sleepover!"

"I know, but this is new! Maybe because it's been in the bottom corner for so long," she says, opening the pages.

The first few pictures were normal, consisting of an elementary Lucy with her parents, as they stand proudly next to her, in the pre-school graduation. A few photos of her standing next to her teachers were taken, as well as her cousin, Loke.

But then the next few pages changed. Little Lucy was standing next to a blue haired girl with curls at the end, and they were standing next to each other, without a care in the world, just showing their teeth and smiling at the camera. Little Lucy wore a light pink dress with a white bow, and the other girl with blue hair was wearing a blue dress with white flats.

"This is so cute," Levy gushes, looking over at more of these pictures with just the two of them.

Frowning, Lucy tries to remember her name, but for some reason an image of Natsu's friend Juvia comes to mind, as she stares at the photo harder and harder. Seeing the resemblance, she doesn't know whether she should freak or jump in joy, knowing that she has found an old friend she used to have.

She remembered this girl now. How they would always go to the park together, and play with water balloons, leading to happy smiles and giggles, before something happened and they never saw each other again.

Juvia.

That was her name.

Perhaps that's why Lucy got a sense of familiarity when her eyes locked with Natsu's friend Juvia that first time they met. Perhaps that's why she kept getting a warm vibe from the girl, and maybe that's why she feels like she's known Juvia from somewhere.

Juvia was once a rich girl like she is now.

Maybe that's why compared to the rest of Natsu's friends, Juvia seemed so distant and her eyes seem to be hiding something. Perhaps she's hiding a past she escaped.

But nevertheless, being the nosy person she is, Lucy decides it's best to confront her. After all, they were friends before, once upon a time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 6**

"HOW?!" Natsu asks, loudly, waking up everyone in the trailer. "HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO A COLLABORATION WITH BLONDIE?! DID YOU MEET HER? DID YOU DRUG HER? METAL HEAD, HOW?!" He asks, in disbelief, pointing at the picture Gajeel took on his phone.

"Gi hi," Gajeel laughs from his bed. "Some blonde chick was working on it and I came up to her and joined."

"WHAT?! BUT I ALWAYS TAG HER WORK! HOW COME I NEVER SEE HER?" Natsu asks in disbelief.

"Cuz you ain't cool like I am!" Gajeel says, laughing.

"Jeez, it's 8 in the morning on a perfectly fine Sunday. Would you two pipe it down?" A sleepy Gray complains from the top bunk of the bed.

"Not until this metal brain tells me how he met Blondie! You know? The street artist?" Natsu says, sitting criss crossed on his bed.

"Why do you care anyways? She's just some street artist like us. Besides, you got Lucy. Why need Blondie?" Gray says, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Why the fuck would I need _her?"_ Natsu asks, with a scoff. He crosses his arms.

Gray and Gajeel look at each other, before raising an eyebrow. "Did ya guys break up?" Gajeel asks.

"We weren't dating, and she's just a girl from the rich people community," Natsu says, looking away.

"She's a nice girl... What the fuck happened between you guys?" Gray asks.

"I don't like her that way, okay? And she was just someone to talk to. It's not like we're friends or anything. And me? Like her? HA!" Natsu says, laughing.

Gajeel scoffs, before looking out the window. Perhaps he'll do some nosy investigation himself.

* * *

Waking up on a Sunday morning, Lucy stretches her arms, letting out a yawn, as the sunlight hits her sun kissed blonde hair. Looking over at her best friend Levy who is already awake and is on her phone, Lucy finally gets out of bed.

"Good morning, Lu," Levy says, and Lucy yawns.

"Only you would be awake and not tired."

Levy let's out a short laugh, before her expression turns serious. "Hey Lu, did you hear about what happened last night? It's all over the news right now," she says, and Lucy shakes her head.

"I was asleep."

"That Natsu guy is bad news!" Levy says, shoving her phone in Lucy's face.

"H-huh?"

Taking the phone from Levy, she quickly scans the page, before her eyes widen. Yet stubborn to admit the truth, Lucy crosses her arms and looks away.

"That's ridiculous. There were no drugs at that party so there is no way they could've been arrested. You're saying that 40 people were arrested in doing drugs? Well I refuse to believe it!" Lucy says.

With a sigh, Levy takes her phone back, before scrolling through another website. "Here's a bunch of pictures if you don't believe me."

Taking the phone from Levy, Lucy bites her lips as she sees a few cops arresting people inside Cana's apartment. Yet Cana was nowhere to be found in any of these, and neither was Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, a Lisanna or Juvia. Raising her eyebrows, Lucy looks at Levy.

"I don't think they're drug addicts... M-maybe they left before all this happened?" Lucy says with a small voice.

"They're not bad people, Lu, I've met them too before, remember? I just think it's best not to get too close because you never know what goes on in their lives. It's fine if you want to be their friend, but whatever you do, don't get your heart broken or get involved with the dangers of their lives," Levy says, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulders and offering a kind smile.

Lucy smiles back. "There's something off about them... I think it's time to do some research, because I feel like Natsu hasn't been completely honest with me."

Of course he hasn't, she told herself. After all, she was just some rich bitch he picked up from the streets, and they lived in completely different worlds.

Memories from the party came flooding back to her, as she remembered what happened. How he chose another girl over her.

But it's not like she didn't expect it. Of course he'll pick someone he knows longer. Someone he doesn't have to be careful around. Someone who isn't a spoiled little princess like her.

But it's not like she's in _love_ with him, right...?

So why does it hurt so much?

* * *

"Why did you want to meet me, Gajeel?" Lucy asks, sitting with a lollipop on a huge rock behind the wired fence.

The weather was pretty gloomy, and the clouds were a dark shade of grey. Sitting behind a wall bombed with graffiti art, Gajeel stands with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"So, you wanna let me in on everything?"

Lucy shrugs. "Well there's nothing to say, I mean, it's not like I'm hiding anything important from you," she says.

"You and sala-ahem-Natsu," Gajeel says, hoping she didn't catch on to what he was about to say.

Lucy raises an eyebrow. "Let's make a deal. You ask me a question, and I have to answer. Then I ask you a question and you have to be completely honest. Deal?" She asks, forming a master plan inside her head.

She's sick and tired of being lied to, and sick and tired of not knowing anything going on. Using Gajeel, perhaps she can finally find out more about Natsu's life. After all, it's so... mysterious and... different, in a way.

It's not like she cares about him, of course not, she tells herself. It's simply discovering another world, another society that people live in, and finding the way they work. It's simply observing. It's not as if she cares about him, let alone love, right?

"Deal," Gajeel says, shaking her hand. "Bunnies first."

"BUNNIES?!"

"Yeah, Bunny Girl, you go first," he says casually.

Lucy sighs, having enough of his useless nicknames. "What school do you guys go to?"

"Fairy Tail High," Gajeel says. "What do ya think of Natsu?"

"He's a nice person. Loud too. Is Fairy Tail High a public school or what?"

"It's a school for orphans. But instead of living in an orphanage, we, actually, nevermind," Gajeel says, spiking curiosity inside Lucy.

"Huh. Interesting," she says, deciding to do some research on the school. So it's a school for orphans. Perhaps that's why Natsu never really talked much about it.

Maybe they're all orphans and they live together. That could be a possibility, she notes to herself.

"So what happened between you and Gray at the party? I heard you guys made out," Gajeel asks, with a smirk written on his pierced face.

Lucy sighs, and decides its best to tell him the truth. After all, if he's telling the truth, it's only natural that she would too. Then again, she promised Gray not to tell, so perhaps she can bend the answer a little bit.

"They dared us to make out in the closet," she says. "Do you all live together or own separate houses? Since you're orphans and all?" She asks.

"Whoa, wait a minute. That's not fair, ya gotta let me know everything. So did ya kiss him or nah?" Gajeel asks, and Lucy scoffs. "One question at a time, mister."

Grumbling, Gajeel sighs. "Fine. We all live together in a trailer," he says, revealing more than what was originally asked, in which Lucy smirks a little inside.

"Alright, now your turn to ask," she says happily.

"I would ask more about you and Gray, but I'm more interested to what happened with Natsu and you at the party," Gajeel says.

"Nothing happened. He was dared to kiss the cutest girl and he picked Lisanna. It was quite cute, actually," she says, before feeling a familiar ache inside her chest, and a burn in her eyes, indicating that tears were threatening to fall. "Anyways, I gotta get going. Nice to see you again, Gajeel," she says, before feeling the tears build up.

She's not in love with him, so why is she crying?

Besides, he's lied to her about his life, so why should she continue caring for a guy like him? Then again, he didn't really lie... more like hide the truth from her.

Did he think she was a spoiled brat who would stop talking to him once she found out the truth behind his life? Was that how he really felt of her? Because the more she thinks about him, the more tears that form in the corner of her eyes, as she walks down the empty silent sidewalk, hoping to find herself along the way.

Dance starts in an hour, and perhaps she should go soon.

* * *

It's not like he cared about the blonde haired girl, so why was she constantly poisoning his thoughts wherever he goes?

Grabbing his spray paint in his hand, he thinks back to the time he showed Lucy street art for the very first time, and how she said something about Salamander never being able to come up with new masterpieces, and how he only added flames to others' art. Determined to show her, he buys a set of 12 spray paint cans, before finding an empty wall in the corner of a building where everything was deserted and nobody was there.

The atmosphere was quiet, and there were barely any whispers in the alley, as he sit alone facing the wall, unsure of what to do.

The skies were dark and grey, adding a gloomy atmosphere to the weather, as his back leaned on the dirty red, brick wall, facing a painted white wall with paint starting to scratch off. Yet it was still empty and proved to be the perfect space to start his new art.

He can always draw a dragon, surrounded by flames, but he did that before, a dragon in every color, where Gray would tag icicles and Erza would do all the other elements. He created an artwork of a bunch of dragon eggs before, but it got washed away from the stupid police and his little volunteer workers.

Natsu stares at the long, blank wall, with nothing coming into mind, before he heard footsteps, and felt a drop on his shoulders.

Then another drop, and another, and suddenly it started to pour.

The footsteps were getting louder now, and before he knew it, he heard something splash, and he turned around.

A lady-like figure was struggling to get up, as several spray paint bottles spilled out of her pink backpack, and her black umbrella fell to the floor. Looking at her designer shoes, Natsu can't help but feel as if this figure was familiar, yet he doesn't know from where.

Quickly gathering her spray-paint bottles from the floor, the figure stuffs it into a small pink backpack, before putting her hood up again. Grabbing her umbrella, she quickly makes a run for it, before Natsu catches a glimpse of her blonde hair.

Blonde hair... spray paint bottle...

Blondie?! The street artist he so admired?

Quickly piecing the puzzle together in his head, Natsu quickly bolts into a run.

"BLONDIE! HEY YOU, IT'S SALAMANDER!" He shouts, as the figure continues to run faster and faster, making several turns on each block.

Watching the girl get inside a bus, Natsu decides it's too late and perhaps there will be a next time.

Feeling rejected, he walks back to his previous spot, feeling the rain fall heavier and heavier, wetting his pink locks, as he wipes some rain away from his face.

Looking at the blank canvas wall once more, he decides he will make an artwork so epic that Blondie will tag her work in it, and perhaps make Gajeel jealous.

* * *

She was close. Too close to revealing her secret, but with a sigh, she made it on the bus just in time.

Looking outside the window, she sees that the rain seems to be getting worse, before thinking back at what happened earlier. Just when she was about to start a new piece of art, she saw Natsu Dragneel who almost saw her face.

But he recognized her as Blondie. He doesn't know that Blondie and Lucy are the same person, so perhaps her identity isn't fully revealed yet. Then again, she found out that Natsu was an orphan today, and that he was Salamander. After all, he practically shouted it to the whole world, yet thankfully the street was empty.

Feeling her wet socks, she cringes her nose in disgust, before moving her position a little bit, making space for others to get on the cramped, dirty, and disgusting bus. Since it is raining outside, there's less buses than usual, and today, it is cramped with a bunch of bodies, breathing on each other, and umbrellas dripping on other people's shoes.

This is why she never takes public transportation.

Yet today is different, because she didn't exactly go straight to dance. Though she told her driver to take her there early, she took a bus and was about to start a new artwork when suddenly the skies started to cry. Due to this fact, she decided to just head back. What a waste of bus money, but her metro card was the ones where you buy it and it's unlimited rides for a whole year, so technically she didn't waste a single dime... just wasted her time.

Well not really, she did find out that Salamander was Natsu all along...

Hmm, what else could he be hiding?

As the bus jerked to a stop, she finally arrives at her dance studio, as she drops her bags off and quickly rushes to take a shower, setting her things inside her locker. Getting dressed, she arrives at the classroom, where everyone is stretching, and slowly warming up.

This is no time to be thinking of Natsu, she decides, as she slowly takes him away from her mind.

Yet for some reason, a tiny part of her still thinks about him, even while she dances.

* * *

Practice is over, and though there was school tomorrow considering the fact that it is Sunday, Lucy hurries and finishes her homework, before looking downstairs. Seeing that everyone was busy, she quickly locks the door to her room with a key, and stuffs the key inside her purse, before wearing her shoes and leaving the door.

She was pretty casual today, wearing a simple blue jeans and a brown poofy jacket, with cute converse and a purse in case something happens. Checking her phone for the time, she sees that it's about 9:00, before she takes the bus and heads downtown.

Perhaps she should check out the art that Salamaner was supposedly working on.

Getting off at a familiar stop, she walks until she sees that alley with the white wall on the opposite side, before seeing nothing on it.

"L-Lucy?"

Turning her head, she is met with that one person she was trying so hard to forget.

"H-hi Natsu, erm long time no see," she says, laughing awkwardly.

"Yeah well err it's been a day, but umm long time no see to you too," he says, giving off an uncomfortable, awkward vibe.

Lucy blinks, before she burst out laughing. "Why are we talking like this?" She asks, without thinking.

Natsu too laughs. "It's 'cause you're weird. Your weird disease is contagious!" He says, crossing his arms, and Lucy pouts. "Tch, whatever, jerk!"

The skies are dark now, and it's pretty much pitch black, as the street lights give off a yellow glow. Cars drive by in the distance, and the stars are barely visible due to the pollution in the air, and the foggy sky, with clouds covering the lights.

People walk by one another without a care in the world, yet in that moment, it was as if nothing else existed in the world, except for the two of them. Just Lucy and Natsu in this world full of ignorance.

"So you're a street artist?" She asks, pointing to the spray bottle cans in his hand, and looking at the nest he painted with a single egg, filled with a bunch of complicated, intricate designs, as if it's a dragon egg.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Natsu says, looking away, and hiding the can behind his body.

Playing dumb, Lucy laughs. "Well, I kinda saw you painting that really cool piece of art, and just assumed... You're salamander, aren't you?"

"OF COURSE! The one and only! How'd you know though, usually only street artist knows each others' names," he says, eyeing her suspiciously.

Lucy laughs. "You showed me graffiti art before, remember? And showed me all these different yet really cool art styles. Like Frostbite and Black Steel," she says.

"Psh, Black Steel is garbage, and don't even get me started with Frostbite," he says.

Lucy lets out a light laugh, before something clicks.

If Natsu is salamander, then that means Gray must be Frostbite, considering the fact that he has such a cool aura around him, and of course, Black Steel is Gajeel since she's worked with him on a project before.

Well then, Lucy decides she's slowly started to figure everything out.

"Natsu, can we talk?" She asks with a soft voice, biting her lip. It's a habit she's developed, and whenever she feels nervous, she tends to bite her lip.

Natsu sighs, before sitting down on an empty crate in the alley, and nods. "Sure."

"I want you to be honest and let me know more about your life. It's just that your life just seems so mysterious yet complicated in a way I can't understand, and knowing me, I just want to figure everything out," Lucy says, looking at her nails while biting her lip.

"Not everything is meant for people to know. Some things are better off as a mystery," Natsu says.

"You're an orphan, aren't you? Fairy Tail is a high school for orphans, but you're different. You don't live in their orphanage, but you attend their school. And you're a street artist. But... how? How are you able to afford spray paint and food when you live with your friends and you don't have a job?" Lucy asks, with caution.

A moment of silence passes between the two, before Natsu finally replies.

"I don't. I tend to steal food from big organizations because they have plenty of money, and spare the smaller deli stores because they're not as rich," Natsu says, refusing to meet her eyes. "I live in a trailer with Juvia, Gray, Gajeel and Erza, and we all take turns taking care of each other. Spray painting makes me happy, and it lets me feel like I'm someone worth living for. So go ahead, Lucy. Go ahead and call the damn cops and rat me out! Tell them I'm ruining property and that I fucking steal from the rich! GO AHEAD, I DARE YOU!" Natsu says, shouting.

From the look in his eyes, it's as if he's faced a bad experience involving the police authorities before, and seeing a dark expression as his bangs cover his eyes, Lucy feels as if there's something more inside of him, that he never shows anyone.

Any normal person would call the cops and let them take care of a boy like him, but her gut denies the thought.

Taking a step closer to where he's sitting, she wraps her arms around him, as he looks at her in surprise before hugging her back, and pulling her on his lap.

He buries his head in her shoulders, as Lucy lies her head on his chest. Feeling his warm arms around her, her heart skips a beat, as she looks at him with a smile on her face, filled with a mix of happiness and sorrow. Happy that they have each other, but sad because of the feelings inside their hearts from what they've been through.

Because in that moment, she knew what he meant by spray painting. It was a way for them to express their feelings honestly, and become famous in an anonymous way. It was their cure for any type of emotion, and these colors symbolize who they really are inside. It was a part of them that they can't erase, and though Natsu doesn't know it yet, it was what connects their hearts to each other.

"I'm not going to call the cops," Lucy said, letting her fingers ruffle his soft, pink hair.

"Thanks."

"But I'm not going to let you continue on that path you're in."

Getting up from his lap, she takes his hand in hers, before dragging him to the end of the blank canvas. "You see this egg you drew here? Lying inside the nest? This symbolizes the start of a new beginning," she says, pointing to his art that he hasn't yet quite finished.

Natsu nods.

"Well, let's finish the story. In the next piece, the egg hatches," Lucy says, and Natsu grins.

"A dragon egg! Duh!" He says, happily, as the evidence of pain and sorrow completely disappeared on his face.

"That's boring! Why not a dog?" Lucy says, laughing.

"EW! Cats are soooo much better! Yo, lets make a blue cat!" Natsu says, already starting to draw a cracked egg.

"WHAT KIND OF CAT IS BLUE?!" Lucy shouts, waving her hands in the air, as she watches Natsu outline a cat in blue ink. Using black and white, she watches him draw a pair of wings on the little cat.

"It's an... EXCEED! NAMED HAPPY! Because he made us happy!" Natsu says, proud of his creation.

So far on the long wall of a blank canvas, has two illustrations. The first one being a nest with a single egg, with intricate and complicate designs, symbolizing the start of a new beginning, and the second one was a cracked egg with a blue cat flying in the air with wings, named Happy. The background was a green park, filled with flowers and trees, as well as a cream-colored park bench, using Lucy's idea of mixing yellow with a bit of white and orange.

Taking Lucy's hand in his, the two walk out the alley, hand in hand, before smiling at one another.

And for some reason, their hearts are beating in sync, as they silently walk out into the dark night.

It's not like they're in love right...?

Of course not, they tell themselves.

Just friends.

Nothing more, everything less.

So why does the word 'friend' hurt so much?

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for leaving these lovely reviews. I hope you guys have an amazing day, and thanks for reading! The next chapter will be out as soon as possible. Sorry for the wait!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 7**

Anonymous.

Anonymous street artist is what she is. A highly respected one at that, considering the fact that her work is tagged throughout the city.

Knowing that the alleyway is going to be empty, she quickly stops and admire the work created by Natsu. An egg with intricate designs resting on a nest was the first picture, and the second was that same egg that hatched a flying cat named Happy.

An empty alleyway with a concrete wall, with nothing but two pictures that seemed to be the beginning of a new story. As tempting as it may feel, Lucy Heartfilia wanted to tag the art so bad, yet she couldn't, knowing that it will give away too much of her identity. Besides, her art supplies were at home, and she recently just came back from school.

Walking around this side of NYC, she stops and stare at all the graffiti art plastered around the city, seeing how they each convey a certain type of emotion.

People call it trash, but to her, this was art. And art is something that shouldn't be erased.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Glancing up with curiosity, Lucy looks around the empty house, before finding the source of the voice in the garage. "What's the matter, father?"

Her father points to the garage, and looking up, she sees a picture of an octopus, holding up bags of money. Around the octopus, was a bunch of dollar signs in black ink.

"THIS!" Her father shouts, pointing to the graffiti. "I can't believe these hooligans have the nerve to do this. All camera footage has been erased too, and I can't believe this is happening. I want to find the culprit behind this!"

"It's two different people, father," Lucy says. "The octopus was by one person, and the background with the black dollar signs, are drawn by another."

"That's ridiculous, Lucy. That same person came back. Yesterday it was just the dollar signs. Today they even added an octopus!"

"The dollar signs are made by the first person. The octopus guy is probably his friend..." Lucy says, and her father scoffs. Entering the house, he grabs a sponge from the bathroom and fills a bucket of water.

"Tell Ms. Spetto to clean this up."

Lucy blinks. "But why? It's art! I have to say, that octopus is actually pretty detailed. It's a shame to destroy it," Lucy says, biting her lip.

"Art?! This?! This is vandalism! You know what, I want YOU to clean this mess up, to learn your lesson. Art is supposed to be nice. Not... THIS!" Her father shouts, and Lucy crosses her arms.

"Art comes in a variety of forms and shapes. It isn't fair to erase one's art and call it ugly. Art should not be classified as pretty or ugly, and it isn't fair of you to criticize one's work!" Lucy shouts, getting mad.

Because erasing another artist's work is against her moral values.

"THEN DON'T BOTHER STEPPING IN THIS HOUSE IF YOU THINK THIS SO-CALLED ART IS APPROPRIATE. WHAT KIND OF DAUGHTER DID I RAISE YOU TO BE?!"

Lucy lets out a laugh. "News flash, you didn't raise me. Ms. Spetto did."

And with that, she left the mansion, with nothing but a backpack filled with water and a couple of dollars, as well as some crackers, and took the first bus she saw.

Once more, she finds herself sitting on that bench in the very park she met Natsu for the very first time...

* * *

It was already past 5:00, and she already missed her dance lessons. Yet she can't help but feel tears spring into her eyes, as she feel like there's nothing left in this world for her to hope for.

Perhaps she can crash at one of her friends' house, but their parents will immediately notify her father since they were all friends in a way. Then there's Natsu but she has no idea how to contact them without a cellphone, which she foolishly left in her room.

Sitting on the park bench, she hugs her knees close to her chest, and lets out a sigh, that later turns into sobs. And soon, she finds herself all alone, as the wind brushes past her shoulders, and she slowly drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel had nothing to look forward to honestly, as his life has never been one with unexpected surprises. Kicking a nearby pebble, he watches it fall into the small river, making ripples across the water.

The skies are now dark, and the wind brushes past his shoulders, as he walks with a bag of stolen goods in his backpack, acting so casually so nobody sees. People walk by him minding their own business, and everybody lives in their own little world.

He finds himself drawn to a certain abandoned park, as he passes by parents with strollers and feel the nature breeze as he inhales the air. For some reason, he feels as if something is going to happen, and he can't help but feel an apprehensive feeling in his chest, as he looks around him. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

His mind takes him back to the first day he met Lucy, and realize that it is this park where they began talking for the first time. And though they live in opposite worlds, they always end up running into each other. Perhaps this was fate's way of making things work.

He scoffs. He didn't believe in fate, or any type of nonsense like that. In his mind, everyone has a say to who they want to be, and fate has nothing to do with the outcome of one's life.

Strolling through, his eyes land on a certain bench with a sleeping figure, and find it a bit suspicious as to why one would camp out in a place like this. Maybe it's a drunken person...? But where is the alcoholic evidence? And that girl seemed peaceful too...

The skies are slowly darkening, as he can only make out a silhouette of the girl, and the only thing he sees is the blonde hair. Just a silhouette of a girl with blonde hair. For some reason, his mind begins to think of his street art life.

Blondie.

Blonde hair, silhouette, and a light pink dress, with her back always facing the audience.

The only thing missing of the girl sleeping on the park bench was the pink dress, but for some reason he feels as if this girl had everything to do with Blondie. Or maybe it's only because she resembles the drawings of Blondie in a way.

For some reason, he finds himself walking closer to the sleeping blonde figure, before noticing something very familiar about this girl.

"Shit," he cursed in realization. "L-Lucy? Wake up! A-are you okay? Crap, no one drugged you did they?" He panics, shaking her shoulders.

With a groan, the blonde haired girl opens her eyes. "Who are- N-natsu?! W-what are you doing here?" She asks, hugging her pink backpack close to her chest as she sits up.

"I live around here. But you..."

Quickly scanning to see if nothing's been stolen, Lucy inwardly curses as she feels her pockets empty.

Someone stole her money.

But this was no time to worry about money, because she had to come up with a lie fast, since Natsu is standing right there beside her.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Eyes widening, Natsu opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. The two of them stare at each other for a while, as Lucy inwardly panics knowing that her money was stolen when she was asleep, but feels a bit better knowing that her water bottle and crackers are still inside her pink backpack.

She wanted to ask him if she could stay with him, but a part of her feels scared to ask, since they barely know each other. A million little things go inside her head, as she doesn't know what to make of the situation.

She's homeless and broke, and the only thing left is a bottle of water and crackers. Barely enough to last a week.

"Come with me," Natsu says, holding out his hand, as Lucy's eyes strived not to cry.

Taking his hand, she happily follows him, as he leads her around town, and into the dark night.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I just wanted to say thanks for these lovely reviews. I really appreciate you guys and I love all your support. Thank you for following / adding this story to your favorites. Thanks for taking your time to leave a review, and I hope you guys have an amazing day!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 8**

Letting out a yawn, her eyes flutter open as she looks at her surroundings. Feeling an arm wrapped around her waist, she can't help but lean in to the warm embrace before realizing something is off.

"Natsu, where am I?"

His black onyx eyes glance at her for a brief moment, before giving the girl a sad grin. "Why were you sleeping on the benches?"

Lucy laughs, looking away. Around her were curious faces of none other than Erza, Juvia, Gray and Gajeel.

"No reason."

She looks around the room. Art decorated the walls nicely, setting an artistic vibe in this trailer. On the side of the bed was her pink backpack, leaning on the edge of the bed. Curious eyes stare back at her, as she tries to think of a valid excuse to justify her actions. Sleeping on a bench in a ghetto neighborhood like this... what could be a possible explanation?

"Luce, did something happen?" Natsu asks, and without realizing it himself, he pulls the girl closer to him as they lie on the sofa together. Erza sat on the other end, as the boys and Juvia sat on their beds, curiosity filling their minds. Pushing herself away from Natsu lightly, Lucy quickly gets up and finds her shoes, before putting them back on. Grabbing her backpack, she gets ready to leave.

"T-thanks for um taking care of me. It's nothing, I was just tired and took a nap, that's all. I need to go home before anyone worries," she says, backing her way close to the door.

"I can walk you back!" Natsu says, before Lucy quickly shakes her head.

"N-no thanks! BYE!" She shouts, before opening the door and breaking out into a run.

The gang looks at one another, before tilting their heads in confusion.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" Gajeel asks, scratching his head.

"She's hiding something, but let's just give her some space. She doesn't like other people getting into their businesses," Juvia says, and everyone nods.

They don't question how Juvia knew this. Letting the thought slide, they decide it's best to give the girl some space before prying into her life.

After all, they barely knew her. She was just a stranger who had no clue what went on in their lives.

She didn't know they were orphans. She didn't know their past, and there was no way she would last long anyways. And before you know it, the girl will disappear from their lives like everyone else would. But then again, maybe not. Perhaps they met for a reason.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking, young lady."

Internally, Lucy scoffs. Mentally rolling her eyes, she sits across the table from her father in the long, glass dining table, as the maids and servants vanished to respect their privacy.

"I hope you know there will be consequences for your actions. I don't know what you were thinking when you just left like that."

She didn't care. In fact, everything her father's told her has gone in one ear and out the other, as she looks around the empty room. On the light lavender walls of the dining room were tall, glass windows as well as photographs, framed in gold.

Scanning her eyes at the different photographs, she looks at a picture from many years ago. In it, were her parents along with a smiling Lucy, with ice cream all over her face.

Mother...

She wonders how her mother would react in a situation like this. She wonders if her mother was alive, would things have gone differently?

Her thoughts wonder back to a time where smiles didn't need to be faked. A time where everything and everyone meant the world to her, where she was a little good girl living up to daddy's expectations. But what had changed? How did she end up this way, becoming a street artist and hanging around with orphans?

But then again, it's not completely a bad thing. In fact, along the way, she's met some really cool people that she can't forget no matter what. But looking back at the photograph, she can't help but wish her mother was here to tell her what to do.

She loved her mother, but she can't help but wonder what her mother would think about her in this situation.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course, Father," she says with a sigh, as her father clears his throat.

"Well anyways, go get some rest. You have school tomorrow and I do not want my daughter looking like a homeless rat."

In all honesty, she'd rather be homeless and happy than rich but depressed.

* * *

The clock ticked till' midnight, as Lucy Heartfilia lied on the mattress, staring outside at the starless sky, as she thought about Natsu. She wondered how he went on living with a life as screwed up as his.

They were friends, sure, but lately she finds herself dreaming of a future where they were together. A future where they were in love and everything was how it was supposed to be.

Love.

What exactly is love? She hasn't felt the feeling of love in a long time, nor has she loved anyone in a long time. Ever since her father left her for his work, she's been alone in the house, unsure of how the world works. In fact, she didn't believe in love. Well, maybe she adored the idea of it, but she didn't exactly believe something as special as that could ever happen to someone like her.

Why? Simple.

Love leads to heartbroken promises and tears streaming down as the rain pours down.

But thinking of Natsu, she remembers the day they met in that alleyway, where he first introduced himself as Salamander. Where they sprayed painted the empty white abandoned wall together, symbolizing the start of a new beginning. She remembers how he told her his life story and how they sat there together, enjoying each other's company. She remembers the warm embrace, and the internal pain he expressed through words.

Street art.

They were both street artists, just he didn't know her true identity yet. Art is something that cannot be expressed by using only words and pictures. In fact, these pictures mean so much more than something entertaining to look at.

They represent emotions. Feelings they hide inside. Feelings they don't dare show the world, and it was a means of escape. A way for them to express their emotions and anger to the world, and a way of escape from reality, even if it's just for a few seconds.

Looking at the clock, she realizes she only have 5 more hours of sleep left. Closing her eyes, she lets herself drift off to dreamland.

* * *

Tapping his pencil on the desk, Natsu Dragneel curses in frustration. How the hell was he supposed to know what happened during World War 2?! Besides, that was ages ago, why should he even bother learning these useless information? It's not like it's going to help him in the future anyways, so what's the point.

"10 minutes left."

"Shit," Natsu mutters under his breath. 10 minutes left and he's not even halfway done with the test. Perhaps it's time to bullshit his way through and hope he passes with a D. Just not an F, because surely Erza will kill him and he's too young to die.

Just imagining the possibilities gives him nightmares.

As he scans the paper, he remembered someone telling him once to circle "C" in desperate situations because C is always the answer. Perhaps that's what he will do. Taking his pencil, he decides to circle all the empty questions letter C, but then here comes the short responses.

"Time's up! Put your pens and pencils down and stop writing. Make sure your name is on your paper and pass them all up!"

Well... nothing to do now but hope for the best, he decides.

Walking to the cafeteria, he cringes as the smell of the nasty food reaches his nostrils, before scanning the area for his friends. Accidentally bumping into a few Freshmens, he finally finds his way over to their table, before taking a seat next to Gajeel.

"Yo, what's up guys?"

"So what's up with you and Lucy? Why did she suddenly run off like that?" Gray asks, taking a bite out of an apple.

"How am I supposed to know? Maybe she didn't want to worry her parents or something..." Natsu says, staring off into the distance.

"Well maybe, but I still think there's something more to it. But anyways, Christmas is coming soon. I hear it's going to snow today," Gray says with a smile.

Natsu makes a face of disgust as he imagines the little furry icicles falling from the sky. For some reason, he just can't stand the idea of winter, no matter how pretty the snow can get.

"Hey, we're having our yearly Christmas party at Mira's Café! You should invite Lucy to come," Lisanna says with a bright smile.

Natsu thinks about it, before having a little nagging feeling in his mind. Should he really?

I mean, sure Lucy was nice and such, but thinking back, he remembers how Lucy goes to Riverdale, a school for snotty rich people. Besides, she has a family to come home to everyday, and what if she'd rather spend Christmas with them?

Her life was amazing, as far as he could tell. She was rich, she had money and she could do anything. What would she think of a place like this? I mean, sure she didn't judge when he told her he was an orphan and revealed what Fairy Tail really is, but will she really agree to hang out in a place like this? Wouldn't she rather attend a Christmas party with her uhh not poor friends? Who would choose a run down café than a palace party?

Or maybe he was just scared of being judged.

"That's an excellent idea!" Erza says, with stars in her eyes. "We shall decorate the place as festive as we can, starting today. Now, who knows their way to Lucy's place?"

"I'll do it," Juvia says, with an unfamiliar look in her eyes.

Everyone stares at her, expecting Natsu to be the one to tell Lucy the news.

"Sure. Do you need me to send you the address?" Natsu asks, and Juvia shakes her head.

And nobody questions how she knew Lucy's address. Nobody except Natsu himself, but deciding it was just a coincidence, he ignored the fishy nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

* * *

Walking out of dance practice, Lucy looks at the dark sky outside, before feeling something cold and fluffy hit her cheek. The skies are dark now, even though it isn't exactly night time yet. Little white flurries continue to fall from the sky, in different shapes as they hit the ground, covering the ciry like a soft, white blanket.

That's right... Lucy thought to herself. It's December 2nd. Christmas is coming soon, and soon the year will draw to an end.

Hearing a car drive close by in the distance, she looks around as she spots her chauffeur across the street, as her boots make footprints in the soft snow lying on the ground. Stepping inside the black car, she quickly closes the door so the snow wouldn't get inside, as she says a brief hello to Capricorn, her driver.

"So how was dance practice?" He asks, and Lucy lightly laughs.

"Same old, same old. Madame Minerva brought her son today, and it makes me wonder how time flies so fast. I still remember when I was a little girl who couldn't wait to grow up. Huh, if only I listened..."

"You're almost done with high school... Just a feel more years and you'll finally be out of here," Capricorn says, laughing lightly.

"Yeah... the only thing I'll regret is leaving you and a few others behind. You guys grew up with me, so it's hard, you know?" Lucy says, looking out the window.

City lights flash by as obnoxious honking come from the thousands of yellow taxis blocking the streets, causing traffic.

"We all know how much you want to get out of here, so follow your dreams, Lucy. Go become a dancer and make us proud. Follow your dreams... I'm sure your mother would've want that," he says, and Lucy smiles.

"Yeah..."

As the car starts to get silent again, Capricorn turns on the radio, as Lucy's mind drifts off to childhood. Remembering her discovery of Juvia Lockster, she closes her eyes and thinks back to her childhood days. How her and Juvia used to be best friends before something... she isn't sure what, but something happened and they stopped talking, let along keep in contact.

Perhaps that's why Juvia looked so familiar when they frist met, except she didn't know it then. Perhaps Juvia was once like her, but ended up becoming an orphan. But then wouldn't that make Juvia a millionaire? Something didn't add up here.

Lucy wonders if Juvia remembers her. If she remembers their past and the stories they once shared. She thinks back to the day her and Levy discovered a dusty old yearbook from her childhood days, and wonder if Juvia even knows or remembers the past. Because from what it seems like, the past has already been long forgotten, and both of them has moved on with their lives.

But that's the thing. Lucy has a problem with accepting the past and moving on. She has a hard time letting go, and once there's something inside her mind, she can't help but do whatever it takes to solve the mystery. In this case, she wants to confront Juvia with the past, yet how can she do that when she can't even remember half the things that happened?

As the car finally stops in front of her house, she opens the door and feel the chilly air pierce her cheek, but for some odd reason she finds comfort in the coldness that lie around. Her boots make crunching noises in the snow that was starting to harden and thicken on the ground, as she makes her way inside the house, Capricorn following close behind.

Stepping into the house, she feels the warm air from the heat, yet even with the warmth that lie around her, she can't help but feel a bit empty and cold inside. Such a big house for so little people. It's a good thing the maids and gardeners live with them, or else the house would be even more empty.

Right then, the doorbell rings. Lucy groans, opening the door.

"J-Juvia?" Speak of the devil.

"H-hi Lucy, um Juvia knows Lucy and Juvia just met and all, but can Juvia come in?" The blue haired girl asks, pulling her blue coat tighter to herself.

Lucy blinks. Just met? Perhaps she didn't remember the past. "U-uh sure, come in. Let's go to my room. It's pretty late though, what are you doing here anyways? You know you can stay over if you want, I'm sure no one will mind... or even notice."

Juvia laughs lightly, following Lucy up the stairs and into a room. Sitting on the white beanbag, Lucy sits on the carpet, sitting across from Juvia.

"Are you hungry? I have some éclairs in here somewhere..." Lucy says, looking at her desk.

Juvia shakes her head. "No thanks."

The room suddenly became really quiet for a moment, before Juvia remembers what she came here for. "So every year there's a Christmas party at Mira's Café, and Juvia is wondering if Lucy would like to attend? If Lucy says no, it's totally fine, because Lucy has so much around here..." Juvia says, looking at her hands, as she hugs her knees close to her chest.

Lucy laughs. "I would definitely go! Man, what should I wear? I don't wanna freeze but I wanna wear a dress..." She says, trailing in thought.

Juvia smiles, and Lucy smiles back. Remembering the photo book Levy has discovered the other day, Lucy decides to do something risky.

"Hey Juvia, can I uhh show you something?"

"Of course."

Reaching under her desk, she takes out a very old photo album, before showing it to Juvia. Hesitantly, Juvia accepts it, knowing full well of what was to be expected.

Opening the front cover, pictures after pictures popped into life, as each and every picture seemed to play a flashback in Lucy's mind. Every picture held a story, that cannot be told with words, but simply emotions. Seeing a tear slip down Juvia's cheeks, Lucy feels her eyes getting wet as well, as she blinks back the tears.

"Thanks."

Huh? W-why did Juvia whisper a thanks? Lucy wonders.

"Why are you thanking me?" Lucy asks, but it comes out as a whisper.

"Juvia just wants to thank Lucy for not forgetting her."

Lucy laughs. "I actually didn't remember you until my friend Levy found this book. You know Juvia... I'm kind of curious, actually. But first, how have you been all these years?"

Juvia shrugs. "Nothing much. Juvia attends Fairy Tail Academy now. A place where she feels as if she belongs," she says.

"You were once like me..." Lucy says, trailing off. "What happened? If you don't mind me asking, of course."

Juvia sighs. "Juvia caused misery. Juvia wasn't and still isn't as graceful as Lucy is and has been. Juvia ran away because Juvia couldn't stand the high expectations. So when Juvia met Gray, Juvia uh, lied and said she was an orphan. Please don't tell anyone about this, Lucy. Y-you're the only one who knows."

Lucy bites her lip, all too familiar with the feeling that Juvia experienced.

"I won't tell anyone Juvia, I can promise you that. But what about your parents... aren't they worried?"

"That's why Juvia wanted to talk to Lucy... it's been so many years since Juvia left, and even though they used to yell at me everyday for not fulfilling their expectations, Juvia believes that somewhere inside... maybe they still love Juvia..." She says, and Lucy smiles.

"I'm sure they do..." Lucy says, unsure of what to say. She doesn't know how it's really like to be in love, and wouldn't know what love is. Yet despite the circumstances given, a part of her still has hope for Juvia.

"When Juvia first saw Lucy, she thought it was just a coincidence."

"I didn't even know it was you until I looked through these photos and saw the resemblance," Lucy says with a laugh.

Juvia smiles. "Juvia is glad though, that Lucy and Juvia met once more."

"Do you think we can maybe start over? Clearly we've both changed, but maybe we can learn more about each other. Learn about each other's lives and maybe we can become as close as we used to be," Lucy says, with a smile.

Juvia nods. "Yeah!"

"Do you want to eat dinner here?"

"No, it's fine. Juvia has to go back to help decorate and Mira's going to cook us something."

"Well, it's nice seeing you again Juvia... and talking after all these years. Maybe we can hang out sometime and get to know each other again?" Lucy suggests with a smile.

Juvia nods with a smile. "Of course."

And in this moment, Lucy feels a fuzzy warm feeling in her heart, as she wonders what the world will become. She wonders how everything and everyone came to be, and perhaps fate planned this all out.

They say everything happens for a reason. Maybe there's a reason Juvia came back into her life. Maybe there's a reason she met Natsu and the others.

Watching the snow fall outside her window, Lucy smiles. Maybe life is going to get a little bit more interesting...

And who knows?

Maybe she'll find love along the way.

Something she hasn't had for a really long time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 9**

Cold, December snow falls down from the sky, faintly brushing against her cheeks every once in a while. Breathing in the minty yet icy Winter vibe, Lucy Heartfilia feels her boots crunch as snow continues to fall, covering the city like a thin, white, blanket.

"I don't understand why you find snow so fascinating. It happens every year around this same time anyways," Natsu says, crossing his arms. Walking side by side next to her, his hands accidentally brush against hers, and occasionally their shoulders would touch.

"It's different every year, Natsu! This is like fresh snow. Look how beautiful everything looks before people plow them away! Don't you just love making new footprints in the snow?" Lucy says, holding her cup of caramel latte closer to herself.

"It's not like this white stuff is gonna last anyways," he says with a shrug.

Lucy sighs. "You're no fun."

Stopping in front of a big, tall building, a doorman opens the door, allowing the two to enter. Looking around curiously, Natsu sniffs the air inside.

"No offense but all this perfume is giving me a headache! Why do people even wear these things?!" Natsu says, and Lucy laughs.

"You mean perfume? Well I mean, they make you smell a particular way I guess..." She says, unsure of what to say.

"Well whatever you do, don't change your scent! I like you the way you are!" Natsu says, offering her a grin and pulling her closer to him.

With his arms wrapped around her shoulders, Lucy feels a slight pink tint on her cheeks, feeling warm and fuzzy all over. Her heart beats a little bit faster, and she wonders if he can hear it too.

"Y-you know," she says, suddenly starting to get nervous. "P-people are going to think we're a couple."

Walking slowly with the same pace as Lucy, Natsu drags them outside the shop to the food court of the mall.

"A c-couple? W-who cares what others think?" He says.

And in the corner of her eyes, Lucy could've sworn she saw a pink tint apparent on his face. Even if it was very faint.

* * *

"I don't understand _how_ you eat so much but never get fat! And how do you know all these people?!" Lucy exclaims, sitting across from him at the food court table for two.

"Well most of them are my friends from Fairy Tail! Some of them already graduated and needs a job ya know? Besides, why not? It's free food anyways!" He says, taking a bite out of his pizza covered with unimaginable toppings.

Lucy sighs, and takes a bite out of her cheesecake. She isn't really hungry, so all she got was coffee and a cheesecake.

"Well, you're lucky we don't have school for holiday break and my dance instructor is in another country as of now. On a daily basis we'd be on a time limit," Lucy says, looking at her platinum gold watch.

"It's only 12, we've got plenty of time. So remind me why we're here again?" Natsu asks, scratching his head.

"Don't talk while you're eating! Food might get stuck in the wrong pipe! And must I remind you for the millionth time, I gotta buy presents for everyone!" Lucy says, and Natsu shrugs.

Taking one last bite, the two of them throw the opened boxes of food into the trash, before heading off. Surrounding them were at least 50 shops, and taking in a deep breath, Lucy wonders where she should go first.

To the right were a bunch of spray paint supplies, and no matter how hard Lucy tried looking away, she just simply can't.

"You know we can go in there if you want, right?" Natsu says, pointing to the store.

Lucy shakes her head. There is no way Natsu needs to know about her secret. At least, not yet for the time being. Nobody had to know she was Blondie behind the scenes. True she knew of their identities, but they didn't need to know about hers.

"N-no it's fine. Where would _you_ like to go first?" Lucy asks, and Natsu laughs.

Dragging her to the same store she was staring at before, he grins. "I'm gonna get some paint supplies," he says, and Lucy has the urge to buy every color she can find.

After all, art is more than just a splash of color on a white screen.

Looking around, she wonders if she should buy some for Gajeel, knowing that he's always complaining about supplies, but then she realized he could just buy them on a daily basis. Shaking her head, she waits for Natsu as he buys a new kit of paintbrushes and canvases, before leaving the store.

"You sure you didn't want to buy anything?" Natsu asks, and Lucy shakes her head.

"Nah. Not my type of store," she says, knowing perfectly well that's a lie. In fact, she prefer to live a life with artistic and bright colors than a classic elegant black and white.

"Well, suit yourself. You hungry?"

"Natsu, we just ate like, 10 minutes ago!" Lucy says, with a sigh.

Looking around, she sees a bookstore, deciding that would be the perfect place to buy a gift for Levy. Perhaps she'll take a look and get something for herself anyways.

Then again, this _is_ Christmas shopping, and it's not meant to buy stuff for oneself. Deciding to drag Natsu with her, they walk in the store and that's when she realized what a bad idea it was.

* * *

It was an accident.

He didn't mean for it to happen, but it just did.

One moment it was all quiet and peaceful in that little bookstore, and next thing you know you see a perverted 40-year old man with a beard coming up to his best friend Lucy, eyeing her body and flirting with her. And of course, being the nice person she was, she didn't dare telling him to fuck off.

So of course, Natsu had to do it himself. Telling that motherfucker to fuck off was the best and worse idea ever, considering the fact that the man quickly ran after receiving one of Natsu's glares, but as the guy ran off, he tripped over a chair lying on the floor, and a book came flying towards Natsu.

And of course, he ducked, but the book hit the emergency red button, causing the fire alarms to go off.

So naturally following his instincts, he dragged Lucy and him out of the shop, and out of the mall, as they ran for their lives.

"I still can't believe you."

And for the tenth time, Natsu sighs. "Sorry, but it wasn't my fault, you know? He was flirting with you!"

"Well I could've handled myself perfectly! Besides, thanks to you I have nowhere to get Christmas gifts. Because if we go back they might recognize us! Especially you and your pink hair," Lucy says, siting on a bench on the sidewalk.

Snow falls down, sending little chills down her neck, feeling the exposure that her coat could not cover. Wishing she had a scarf and mittens with her, she looks over at Natsu in envy, wondering how in the world someone could possibly survive a snow day like this with nothing but a sweater and a scarf.

Looking back at the mall that stood there proud and tall, Lucy sighs, wondering where in the world she can buy gifts in such a short amount of time. Every year this is the mall she goes to for Christmas shopping, but this one year she takes Natsu with her, everything turns into chaos.

"Maybe I should've taken Levy with me..." She sighs to herself.

Feeling him sit on the seat next to her, the two of them remain silent for a while, before she looks at him in the corner of the eye, only to find his brows scrunched together as if thinking about something important.

Letting out a sneeze, she feels a warm piece of fabric wrap around her neck, before looking back at Natsu. Realizing that his scarf is now around her neck, she finds herself turning a bit red, as a warm feeling embrace her. Smiling to herself, she look at him in the eyes, before feeling him inch closer to her, whether it's intentional or not.

His eyes are like a shade of black, yet there are little green specks within the dark, and the more she stares, the more she finds herself drawn closer for some unknown reason.

His face is inching closer now, and through the thin air, Lucy can easily see their breaths, mingling with each other before fading into smoky air. Both of their cheeks were painted a faint pink, yet she can feel herself growing redder by the second.

His legs were touching hers now, as they sit close to one another, not daring to break eye contact or make a single move. Heartbeats are in synchronization, as the two simply remained in their positions, not knowing what to do.

Feeling herself get redder, Lucy turns her head towards the right last minute, before feeling a pair of warm lips linger on her cheek for a split second, before pulling away. As she opens her mouth to speak, no words form, and Natsu looks away with a red face.

And then Lucy finds herself smiling, as her hands feel the warm fabric of the scarf wrapped around her neck.

"You're cold right? Hopefully my scarf will help," Natsu says with his signature grin, and Lucy's eyes widen.

"But I heard this scarf meant a lot to you... A-are you sure?" Lucy asks, biting her lip out of habit.

Natsu laughs. "Yeah, of course, weirdo. Hey, maybe instead of shopping for expensive stuff in a mall like this, why don't we go somewhere else instead? Just because a gift is more expensive doesn't mean it's better than one that doesn't cost as much, you know?"

With a smile, she follows him, holding his hand as they venture out into the unknown.

As their hearts beat in synchronization, perhaps they'll figure out the mystery of this feeling inside their hearts someday...before its too late.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 10**

Her hands feel the soft fabric of the white scarf, as her mind wanders off to the day she went shopping with Natsu. Morning sunlight shines through the cracks of the curtains, as she smiles to herself, remembering the warm lingering of his lips on her cheeks, making her blush a bright red.

It's Christmas, and the smell of warm cookies and brownies can be found throughout the house, as Lucy Heartfilia breathes in the delicious scent lingering in the air. Stretching her arms, she goes to the bathroom and brushes her teeth, fixing her hair in the process.

The house is quiet, except for the cooks and maids in the kitchen, busy preparing a meal for this holiday. Walking down the stairs, she finds her father sitting in the dining room, drinking a cup of coffee with a newspaper in the other hand.

"Merry Christmas Father," she says, hesitantly. Unsure of what to do, she takes a seat across from him. He nods. "Merry Christmas."

The food is finished cooking, and putting the newspaper down, her father takes a fork and begins to eat his omelet. Taking a bite out of hers, Lucy savors the taste and feeling of the warm breakfast as it slides down her throat.

"So, Lucy. Tell me, how are your studies?"

"Everything is good, there's nothing to worry about, father."

"Good. How is dance?"

"Good," she replies, unsure of what to say.

"So in 2 years you will be off in college. I expect you to focus your studies on business, and take over my company when I retire. Is that understood?"

Lucy scoffs. Take over his business? "I don't plan on majoring in business. I have a passion for dance and that's exactly what I'm going to focus on," she says, crossing her arms.

"Your ballet? Well, do you honestly think you will make it? I've seen it so many times. Little naïve girls who think they can do anything. Move out of town to become something bigger, but they always end up coming back home. Back to square one. I don't want that to happen to you. You're a Heartfilia. Don't embarrass yourself," he says, and Lucy shakes her head.

"But it's worth a try, isn't it? I don't care about my name or where I come from. Besides, if mother was here, she'd be supportive of my dreams," Lucy says, calmly.

There was no use in getting mad, as she has learned over the past few years.

As silence covers the room, a thousand feelings pass between the two, before Jude Heartfilia proceeds to speak once more.

"Fine. Let's make a deal. If your dancing career gets nowhere by the age of 25, you are to return and take over the Heartfilia business," he says, and Lucy takes a deep breath.

"Deal."

"Good. I'll have a private jet ready for you by New Years. You'll finish your education in one of the top prestigious ballet schools in Paris."

"I-I don't understand. W-what if I want to finish high school in New York, before moving to Paris?"

"A deal's a deal, Lucy. You can't back out now."

It's different now, she decides, as she picks up her dirty plate to the kitchen. She's already made her choice, and there was no tuning back anymore.

No more street art.

No more foolishness.

No more love.

Just dance. Ballet.

Nothing else.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel paces back and forth in the trailer, as his friends watch him with curiosity and amusement. Punching the wall, he creates a dent near his own bed, before letting out a sigh and running a hand through his hair.

What's wrong with him? Why did he do that?

His mind takes him back to the day before, when he went shopping with Lucy. How they ended up doing their Christmas shopping in a less populated town in New York, but the event that occurred before that stood out the most.

 _He kissed her._

Sure, it was just a small, quick peck on the cheek, but he knew that if Lucy didn't turn away, he would've kissed her on the lips. It was the perfect moment too, because he lent her his scarf for warmth and the snow around them made the atmosphere more romantic.

That's not right.

He's not a romantic person. Never has been, never will be.

He was Salamander. He didn't fall in love. He doesn't believe in love. Love is just a stupid emotion that makes a person weaker than what they are. Love is a weakness, and fairy tale endings don't exist.

So what's that feeling in his chest whenever his mind takes him back to Lucy? Why does he feel as if she's different? Unique? Weird... in a good way.

Sure, the girl is attractive. But can he really love her? Does he even know what love feels like?

He looks around him. His friends. His roommates. Sure, he loved them, but that's because they're family. A family type of love. But Lucy?

He is the mighty Salamander. The one who doesn't believe in love or romance or any of that crap. After all, he's seen so many scenarios where feelings fade over time. And what happens when the feelings fade? They stop talking. That's what. And that's something he doesn't want to happen with him and Lucy. After all, the girl holds a special place in his heart, along with a strange feeling he still can't comprehend.

So why did it feel so right when his lips met her cheek? Why did he even lend her his scarf? His most prized possession. Why?

I mean, he didn't regret it... the kiss was actually short, sweet and pleasant. It was the first time he kissed a girl, and he wouldn't have it with anyone else. But this feeling in his chest is strange... yet welcoming at the same time.

But he doesn't know how love feels like. He doesn't even _want_ to fall in love with a girl that'll only lead him to heartbreak.

But he doesn't regret the kiss either. In fact, for some strange reason, he wants to know how her lips feel with his.

Maybe he's going crazy. Lucy's weirdness probably rubbed off on him, Natsu decides, stretching his arms.

"Hurry up and get dressed. We need to finish last minute preparations for the party this evening," Erza tells him and he nods.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

Sliding on her fuzzy boots and her red dress, Lucy Heartfilia tops the outfit with a cute red Santa hat, before looking back at the house one more time.

Her memories take her back to the day before, as she sadly smiles to herself. After today, everything will be gone. The life she's grown to love is going to disappear before her eyes, and she's going to be a brand new person. No more childish foolishness, because now things are going to become serious. Just when everything in her life was going great, everything ends so quick, before she even has time to blink.

Hugging her coat closer to herself, she walks through the city as the snow continues to fall. Taking out her metro card, she quickly steps inside the bus, the heat immediately warming her up. Since it's Christmas, buses are empty so she takes a seat near the window.

The snow falls down, slowly melting into the ground. Lifeless trees stand alone, as they sway according to the wind direction. A million little lights flash by, as the bus starts moving towards it's destination.

She didn't tell anyone yet, about what had happened this morning. For some odd reason, she feels as if she should tell Natsu first. Not even Levy, her best friend. No, she feels as if it's better for Natsu to know first.

Stepping off the bus, she quickly runs her fingers through her blonde hair, before opening the doors to Mira's Café. Taking a deep breath, she smells the scent of warm cookies and gingerbread, as well as a minty smell from the candy canes. The ceiling is decorated with different ribbons in colors of red, green and white, and little Christmas lights are hanging everywhere. The walls are painted a Christmas theme, and mistletoes can be found here and there, reminding Lucy not to go near them. Music is blasted loud, as everyone dances to the beat, while a few are chatting at the bar.

"Lucy! You made it!" Juvia shouts, giving the blonde a warm hug.

"Ah~ Juvia you're so warm. I literally just survived a blizzard," Lucy says, sighing into the hug.

"Aw come on, stop hogging her for yourself," Lisanna says, stealing Lucy from Juvia. Lucy giggles. "Nice to see you again, Lisanna."

"Oh! How can I forget? Natsu's been looking for you for a while now!" Lisanna says with a squeal. "You guys are sooo cute together! I've never seen Natsu so comfortable with a girl before, but with you, he's different. A-and is that his scarf you're wearing?"

"Um yeah it's his scarf," Lucy says with a blush. Thinking back to what Lisanna said earlier only pains her heart even more, knowing that she's going to leave in a week or so.

The same familiar pain returns to her heart, when she thinks about leaving this place. This lively café with everyone simply enjoying themselves. It was a new feeling that Lucy's never really experienced before, but she feels at home here. As if this is where she belonged.

"Yo, what's up Bunny Girl? You wanna dance for me? I'm about to perform in 5 min," Gajeel says with a guitar and a big grin.

"Y-you can sing? I uh no offense but I kind of doubt your capabilities," Lucy says, hanging her coat on a coat rack.

"OF COURSE! Who told you I couldn't sing?!" He asks, with a glare.

"Uhh... Natsu...?"

"THAT SLIMY BASTARD AND HIS MOTHERFUCKING BURNT BRAIN..."

"O-okay... calm down, Gajeel," Lucy says, with a nervous laugh. "Oh look, it's your turn to perform! Loosen up, hehe!"

With a grunt, he pulls Lucy's wrist, making her follow him, despite her protests, as he drags her on stage.

"And our next performance is by Gajeel Redfox, featuring Lucy Heartfilia!" Mira cheers, as everyone groans upon hearing that Gajeel is performing.

"WOO-HOO GO LUCY!" Natsu shouts from the audience. "FUCK YOU GAJEEL!"

Feeling herself turn red, suddenly Lucy decides this is such a bad idea. Then again, she was dragged to the stage against her will.

 _"Black... grey... steel metallic  
True friends, till the end  
Shooby-doo-bop..." _

Covering her ears, Lucy silently cries to herself, as she tries to shrink off the stage.

"STOP SINGING, GAJEEL!"

"BOO!"

Eggs and tomatoes are thrown towards the direction of the stage, and with a shriek, Lucy quickly scrambles off, only to find herself being held against her will on stage again.

"WE AIN'T DONE YET! YA CAN'T LEAVE!" Gajeel shouts, and Lucy groans. "Noooo."

"Leave the poor girl alone!" Gray shouts, tossing an egg towards Gajeel's direction.

Natsu marches up the stage, and grabs Lucy by the wrist and quickly pulls her off, leaving a protesting Gajeel on stage, bombed with tomato juice.

"RUN!" He shouts, dragging Lucy to the other side of the café. Soon enough, chairs and tables are being tossed around, and everyone breaks into an argument.

"Is this normal?!" Lucy shouts, ducking from a piece of French toast.

"Of course! It's how Fairy Tail is!" Natsu says, with a grin on his face. "Ima beat Gray's ass, just you wait! I'll be back in a few!"

Lucy smiles, and looks around the room. Feeling tears staring to form, she quickly turns away and wipes them, hiding her pain. Sitting at the bar, she watches everyone interact with one another, playfully fighting one another without a care in the world. Looking over at Natsu, she sees him grin at her, before she slowly smiles back.

She's going to miss him. Every one of them. Even though she isn't really close to some of these members of Fairy Tail, she knows she's going to miss them for some strange reason. That same familiar pain returns to her heart, as she wonders how in the world is she going to tell them about her departure in about a week.

In a week she will be in a new place. A new school with new people. Once this year comes to an end, she will be spending New Years in a completely new place with new people. Nothing will ever be the same anymore, and perhaps she'll never see them again. Of course, there's always long distance phone calls and such, but those are expensive, and the timing won't ever really match.

"What'cha thinkin' about Luce?" Natsu asks, coming up to her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She offers him a sad smile. "Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. For this amazing experience," she says, tears forming in the corner of her eyes once more. He smiles softly at her. "No need to thank me. You're the one who made everything more fun!"

She smiles, as her eyes lock with his. A feeling of nostalgia overcomes the two, as their memory reminds them of the day before. Feeling a sense of warmth between them, Lucy feels as if this is how it's like to be at home. Close to Natsu and surrounded by loved ones.

Family.

Perhaps this is how it feels to be at home. Sure she had a nice place in the upper east side, but that's the thing. Being here makes her feel complete. As if for the first time in a really long time... she felt as if she belonged somewhere in the world. This feeling of warmth overcomes her, as she finds herself leaning closer to him, knowing he's doing the same.

Their lips are close, yet they do not touch. Natsu's hands are now resting on her cheek, as Lucy leans to the touch. Their breaths are close to one another, and in that moment, it's just the two of them, no one else.

And then unsure of who made the first move, their lips touch for the very first time, as sparks fly around them. The feeling of Natsu's lips on hers feels as if nothing matters in the world anymore, except for the two of them. Pulling him closer, Lucy tangles her hands in his hair, while Natsu pulls her closer by the waist.

It feels so right, as if they are meant to be. As if they are soul mates who finally found each other. This passion and love in the air, as the two of them share an innocent kiss. This feeling just feels... perfect. And for the first time in a long time, Lucy feels her heart getting lighter, as if he's the cure and solution to all her problems.

Finally pulling apart, the two of them stare at one another deep in the eyes, and smile softly at each other.

And looking above, there stood a mistletoe, glistening with the Christmas lights, and they smile, wishing the moment will never end. But the two of them... they know this too well. After all, they've faced this a thousand times. Nothing lasts forever, especially not happiness. Or love.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm leaving soon... to Paris. To pursue my ballet career," she says, tears starting to slip as she looks down at the floor.

His arms are still around her, as he pulls her in closer. Breathing in her scent, he memorizes every part of her, as he tries not to break down. Holding the shaking close close to his heart, he softly strokes her silky blonde hair, as he buries his face in his hair.

"When?" He asks.

"My plane leaves in a couple of days. I-I think this will be the last time we'll see each other," she says, swallowing a salty teardrop.

"O-oh."

"I-I guess this is good-bye?" Natsu asks, feeling his own face starting to wet.

"Promise me you'll never forget me?"

"I promise."

A promise sealed with a kiss.

But in the end, they never got to say they loved each other. Though the feeling was evident in their hearts, they didn't realize it until it was too late.

It's too late now though, to whisper I love you. Too late...

Perhaps they weren't meant to be. Perhaps they were just two separate people from different worlds who were never supposed to meet each other. They were from complete opposite worlds, and their encounter was by mistake.

A love that's not meant to be.

Because in the end, she left. He stayed.

And just like that, flames burned into amber, as the two slowly moved on with their lives.

* * *

 **Thanks for all your reviews! And no, this isn't the end, don't worry, so don't kill me just yet! There's still going to be a lot more chapters after this, so keep looking forward to the next few chapters! Thanks for all your support!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 11**

Sometimes in life, you find yourself falling in love. Though love is supposed to be a precious thing, Lucy Heartfilia learned it the hard way.

It's been a year now, since she moved to Paris. Summer is coming soon, marking the end of this school year. Funny thing is, even after all this time, she still can't forget her very first love with a boy from her hometown, before she became a dancer as she is now.

Love is strange. It works in strange ways. But sometimes you learn from your past love experiences. Saying goodbye can be hard, but sometimes, it's for the best. Sometimes you love someone so much that you just have to let them go. Life works in mysterious ways, and sometimes you're thrown off the path you're on, for a greater purpose. And in her case, she sacrificed love for her dreams.

They say true love lasts forever. That when you're in love with the right person, you can't get them off your mind. She looks out the window, as the wind ruffles the trees, letting a few leaves fall softly onto the ground.

Natsu... That name sounds so foreign to her, yet a feeling of nostalgia overcomes her heart at the mention of his name. Thinking about him sends a familiar wave of happiness and warmth.

It's been a while since they've talked. In fact, the last time they've talked was that night on Christmas, before she left. Yet no matter how hard she tries, he's there, constantly on her mind.

She wonders how he's doing. How is everyone back home? She wonders if she should visit them, but she never really did. It's been a year since she's been living with her cousin Michelle; 1 year since she's last talked to anyone but Levy and Yukino.

He probably has a girlfriend now, she thinks to herself. Probably in a happier place, a happier life. He has a future ahead of him, and someday he'll find true love. And then there's her. A girl stuck in the shadows of a former lover. Someone whom she failed to say "I love you" to. Just a goodbye kiss and that's it. Nothing more, everything less.

But can she blame anyone? No. If she chose to stay in New York, she could've had the love of a lifetime. But that's the thing. Her father wouldn't approve of the love between her and a guy of a lesser social status, let alone an orphan. They were bound to be separated anyways, so why stick around and fail at love and her dream? Why not accomplish at least one of her goals in life?

Looking at the calendar, she smiles to herself as she can just imagine everyone having the time of their lives, considering the fact that it's already Spring Break. Just 2 more months before the school year ends. Perhaps she'll pay a visit back home.

She wonders how everyone is doing. Wonders how life is like back in New York, and her reputation of Blondie, the street artist. Her days of being a street artist has been out far behind her already. Her creativity is decreasing as the days pass by.

Street art was a way for her to escape. A form of lifestyle that can be addicting, but Lucy Heartfilia, quit cold turkey.

Thinking back to the last, she let's out a small chuckle.

Because in the end, she's not sorry that she left. She's sorry for the way it ended, and no matter how many times she's tried to pick up the phone and dial his number, there was really nothing left to say. She could never find the words to say, and perhaps it's too late now.

Too late.

Picking up her shoes,she gets ready for another performance at the theater across from her favorite café.

Perhaps it's time to let go.

But she can't.

* * *

Blondie.

Since the day he let the love of his life slip away Blondie completely vanished. She stopped making art, and there was nothing but remains of an empty heart. As the years dragged on, Natsu Dragneel had stopped dwelling on the past. Love fades, they don't last. And sometimes, you have to let go of the ones you love, if it means they'll be happy.

Rain. It is raining, and as he walks along the streets of the dark night, he passes by the old junkyard where he used to feel so alive. Tagging other street artists, and getting that excited feeling when an idea strikes his imagination.

He thinks about the day he first showed Lucy this wall of art. How she was the first person to ever criticize his art, and he remembered how he swore to impress her.

But in the end, he never did. He never came up with an idea that made her jaws drop.

Walking past an abandoned alleyway, he sees the washed up pieces of art, and thinks back to the girl who changed his life. How he had the courage to tell her everything about his life.

How he realized he loved her when she disappeared. But it's too late now to change the past. After all, they were bound to separate. She belonged in the upper east side. He belonged in the shadows of the world.

Passing by an abandoned mall, obnoxious cars honk loudly, as traffic continues to build on this gloomy rainy day. The clouds are a dark grey color, washing away all color from his view. But one bright art seemed to capture his attention, and curiosity lead him to check out the one source of color, on this colorless day.

He steps into an alleyway of the abandoned mall, and on the side of the torn up wall stood a painting, nice and bright, without a single paint ripped off.

It is a silhouette of a blonde haired girl with her signature pink dress, floating in the air with her silhouette hands reached out, as if trying to grab onto thin air. On the opposite side, is a boy with flames around his body, also reaching out, in which their silhouette fingertips are just barely touching. Both are being pulled apart by silhouettes of dark grey shadows, and the background is painted a dark blue shade with twinkling stars.

That same signature blonde hair and pink dress... Blondie.

He thinks back to the numerous times Lucy had pointed out the stars and constellations of the night sky. Now that you think about it, almost all of Blondie's artwork included stars of some sort. And this is the first time he's seen Blondie include another color besides the night sky background, and her signature character with the same blonde hair and pink dress in every art piece.

And that's when he realized, Blondie is Lucy. Because with Lucy's disappearance, followed Blondie's lack of art around the city.

And in that moment, he knew that boy on fire is him. In tiny letters, she labeled the piece, _When Two Worlds Collide._

And once more, the feelings come back after all those years of isolating his heart.

This is why he hated love.

But he doesn't regret meeting Lucy. No. Not one bit.

He regretted letting her go.

* * *

Stuffing her dance shoes inside her duffel bag, Lucy Heartfilia takes a refreshing sip of water, as she gets up and leave. It is mid-afternoon, and upon stepping out of the door, warm sunlight hits her face, as she shields her eyes from the sun.

Deciding it's time to treat herself, she takes in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air, and walks across the street to her favorite café. Perhaps she'll get something cold. Something with strawberries.

She pushes open the sleek glass doors, and is greeted with the welcoming faces of the workers, as the soft music takes her mind into a relaxed state.

"Hello Lucy, my name is Mira, what would you like today?"

"Umm I'll have a strawberry milkshake please," she says, staring at the menu.

Before she realized something.

Hold up. Mira? As in Mirajane Strauss?!

Long, gorgeous white hair trailed behind the waitress as she turns around, before Lucy realized it's the same person from New York.

Either that or they're twins, but that's highly unlikely.

Lucy blinks, trying to clear her mind, as the waitress exits back to the kitchen. Maybe she's imagining things. Hearing things too. Maybe it's because she misses her hometown, causing her to react this way. Maybe they just have the same name and same hair. I mean, there's 7 billion people in this world, so of course, coincidences happen.

But that moment the waitress comes back with her milkshake, Lucy's brown eyes meet Mira's blue orbs, and Lucy knew it was no coincidence.

"M-Mira?"

She smiles. "I was wondering when you'd finally notice."

Setting down the milkshake, Mira takes off her apron, and sits across from Lucy. Silence filled the atmosphere between them, as the music continues to play softly in the background.

"I-Uh it's nice to see you, but what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Lucy says, as she reaches over to give her a hug. Though they were never the closest friends, they still shared a bond with one another.

"Well I was offered a modeling job, so I took the offer! I'm friends with the owner of this café so I help out once in a while. It's my break time now, don't worry. So Lucy, how's everything?"

"Hold up a minute... Y-you're Mira... Mirajane Strauss?! From New York right? Mira's Café? Uhh Lisanna's older sister? Or am I just imagining things...?"

"Well of course, I mean, who else would I be?"

"H-how are you here? I mean don't you live in New York? And if you're here, does that mean Nat- uh I mean, everyone else is here?" She asks, her milkshake long forgotten.

"Natsu? No, he's not here, but there _is_ another person who would love to meet you. Unfortunately he's not in Paris, but he's in a nearby city of France, visiting his long-lost brother. I think I have the address written down somewhere..." Mira says, fumbling with her phone, trying to locate the address.

"Uh no offense, but I don't want to meet a complete stranger without knowing him first. Maybe a picture would be cool," Lucy says. "And why does he want to meet me anyways?"

Mira smiles, ignoring her question. "Of course you know him, and don't worry, it won't be awkward at all. Are you free tomorrow?"

Lucy takes out her phone, and checks her calendar. Nothing booked for tomorrow or the rest of the week, actually. Perfect.

"I'm free all week!"

"Great! Meet me here 7am sharp. I'll drive."

"Wait, uh, Mira?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we driving? I never agreed to anything... I mean, we have some catching up to do and I'm curious about everyone back home. How is everyone anyways? Did Gray finally ask Juvia out? How's Erza dealing with the boys? And Nat- n-never mind," Lucy says, looking away, hoping his name won't slip from her tongue again.

Of course she feels guilty, but she hates the fact that slowly they're growing apart. Does he still remember her? Even after all she's done to him?

"You know, meeting up with an old friend can bring back a little bit of happiness. Tell me Lucy, does being a ballerina really make you happy?"

"O-of course it does," she says. I mean, it has to. "It's what my mother dreamed of me doing, and I love the passion and the art that comes along with it..."

"Is it really what you expected, though? Or are you just doing this to convince yourself you can be happy? Or to prove a point?"

She avoids her question, looking away.

"You know, Lucy. You and Natsu were perfect for one another. Now, I do not know the reasons behind your sudden move to Paris, but I think you should give you and Natsu another chance. It's rare to find a love like the one between you two, and I don't think you should let it go that easily. If you really like ballet, there are plenty of theaters in New York, and not just Paris. Besides, you can have another chance with Natsu and rekindle the old spark that was never lost, just forgotten."

Lucy Heartfilia doesn't talk, but rather stares at the ground, refusing to meet Mira's gaze.

Because in her heart, she knew that every word that came out of Mira's mouth, was a hundred percent correct. Yet she doesn't want to admit it, because she fears her heart will be broken, by some unknown force.

Or or perhaps her father will disprove, and Lucy does not want that. She's spent her whole life trying to prove her worth to her father, and disobeying him will tear down all her hard efforts in impressing the stubborn man.

"What's the name of the guy we're meeting tomorrow, Mira?" Lucy asks, trying to change the subject.

"Gray Fullbuster."

And that's when Lucy knew that no matter how much she missed them, she is not yet ready to face them.

But that's perfectly normal. These feelings are normal.

We're only human, after all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for your support guys! The song I'll be using later on is called Back to December by Taylor Swift. I do not own the song nor do I own Fairy Tail. **

**Enjoy!**

 **Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 12**

Letting out a yawn, Lucy Heartfilia opens the door and sits in the passenger seat of Mira's car, and takes a sip of water. The sun is already out, and the streets are deserted considering how almost everyone is still asleep, and the day had just begun.

Breathing in the smell of the air conditioning, Lucy feels the cool feeling of the black leather seats with her bare legs, since she's wearing a floral print dress. Though it is only spring, it feels like summer for her, and looks at herself in the rear view mirror.

"So how long is the drive again?" She asks, as Mira closes the door and puts on her seat belts.

"Well I mean, if there's a lot of traffic, 5 hours. After all, they live in the French Alps which is a pretty long way from here," Mira says, starting the engine.

"5 hours?! No way! Over the phone you said 2!" Lucy says, crossing her arms as the vehicle starts to move.

"Well if I told you 5 hours you would've backed out from it! I honestly didn't think it would be 5 hours until I searched up the address this morning... Besides, we're already driving so it's too late to turn back now! It'll be noon by the time we arrive. I already called Gray and Lyon so they'll be expecting us at around 12 I believe," she says with a smile.

Lucy sighs, as she helps Mira set the GPS to their destined location. Looking out the window, colors pass by, slowly fading as the car increases in speed, hitting the highway.

She thinks back to what Mira had said, and sighs. It is true that she would've backed out had Mira told her 5 hours the day before, Lucy would've used this as an excuse to back out from this situation.

It's not that she didn't want to see him. Gray was a nice guy from what she had remembered, even though they weren't exactly the closest of friends, but he was pretty cool to be around. It's just that she isn't sure she's ready to face her past again, after everything that had happened with her sudden departure to Paris and such.

Her mind takes her back to her father, the man who started this in the first place. It's been a while since she's talked to him actually. The last time they talked was over a phone call 3 months ago, with him asking how she's doing.

Never once had she ever been congratulated or praised for what she's done. It's not that she wants attention... But a simple praise from her father... Is it really too much to ask for?

But at the same time, though he's the reason why she suddenly left New York, she can't just bring herself to hate or blame him. He was just doing the best for her, and she's the one who chose to become a dancer anyways.

"Are you okay Lucy? You seem conflicted," Mira says, her eyes catching Lucy's brown ones through the rear view mirrors.

"Y-yeah, I guess it's just a bit... Weird... Weird to wake up suddenly and have to deal with the past I abandoned I guess. Does that make sense?"

Mira chuckles. "Well I'm sure you've had your reasons, but just because you left doesn't mean we didn't stop caring about you."

"I don't understand why though. I mean, we weren't even all that close so why would you sacrifice your time for someone you barely know?" Lucy asks, leaning her arms on the windows.

Mira blinks, a bit taken back by the question. "It's how Fairy Tail works I guess. No matter who you are or where you came from, we'll treat you like we treat everyone else. We're family, through thick and thin. And even though you're not an orphan, we consider you one of us."

"I don't get it though. Isn't Fairy Tail a school for orphans? I used to hear the word 'fairy tail' almost everyday as if it means something, but what?"

"It's a small school, but everyone pretty much knows each other. We accept people from different backgrounds and develop friendships that last forever. Fairy Tail is where we all met, and in a way, we're family. You're part of our family too Lucy, so it's natural we'd be worried about you."

Letting the words sink in, Lucy smiles, feeling a strange warmth inside her, as her cheeks slowly turn a faint pink color. Family... How long has it been since the last time she had a real family? One where her mother was still with her, before her father changed into the man he is today.

As the two sit in a comfortable silence however, Mira turns on the radio, as an old but slow song comes on.

 _I'm so glad you made time to see me_

 _How's life? Tell me how's your family_

 _I haven't seen them in a while ~_

Staring out the window, Lucy feels a heavy weight in her heart, as the car drives by, watching the people walk aimlessly towards their destinations. With headphones in their ears and some constantly checking their phones, it's as if they're forgetting about the natural beauty of the world. The beautiful, tall buildings blend in with one another, as people tune in to their technological devices, paying more attention to the virtual world as opposed to reality.

 _You've been good, busier than ever_

 _We small talk, work and the weather_

 _Your guard is up and I know why ~_

Paris... New York... It's not that different. Same city vibe with tall buildings stretching out to the sky, yet her heart longs for New York.

Her mind takes her back to Natsu, her first and possibly only love. She wonders, if she ever comes back to New York, would they still work out? Will he give her another chance or is it too late?

Who is she kidding?

She broke his heart and left him already. You can't exactly change what's been done. She chose her dream over him, and of course, he's probably moved on by now. Probably gone, and if they were to meet again, will they even be friends?

She doesn't blame him though. Because she knows she's the one who broke him. So it's natural for there to be an invisible wall between the two, when they meet again. That is, _if_ they ever meet again.

 _Because the last time, you saw me still_

 _Burned in the back of your mind_

 _You gave me roses_

 _And I left them there to die..._

A silent tear slips down, as she wonders about the things that could've happened, but never did.

She never even said I love you.

Just left.

And never came back.

 _But this is me swallowing my pride_

 _Standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night..._

 _And I'd go back to December all the time..._

December...

When they had their first kiss. When she left him to chase her dreams that mean nothing anymore, without him by her side.

It's been a long way since December, as flowers have already begun to bloom. Pastel flower petals cover the sidewalks, but beauty can't grow without love.

 _It turns out freedom meant nothing but missing you_

 _Wishing that I realized what I had_

 _When you were mine..._

 _I go back to December, turn around and make it all right_

 _I'd go back to December all the time ~_

* * *

"You know, if you're going to keep pacing around the room like the idiot you are, you're gonna make a scratch on the floors," Gajeel says, hammering a nail into the floorboards.

"Shut the fuck up I don't need you ruining my day," Natsu says, crumbling up a piece of paper.

"Well, I don't give a fuck about what goes on in that tiny brain of yours, but I sure need some entertainment. So why the fuck are you thinking and not working? We need these community service hours to graduate, you know?"

Setting down his old rusted hammer, Gajeel reaches in his brown paper bag and pulls out a sandwich. Taking a sip of coca-cola, he sighs in content. After all, constructing a room isn't too hard and doesn't require much thinking. Besides, there aren't any rules and everything is just common sense. Either that, or he just has some sort of talent when it comes to working with hand.

But signing Natsu's name with his for this job may not have been the best choice, considering the fact that all he's doing is sighing, which pisses Gajeel off.

"Well it's your damn fault for signing me up without even telling me till the day before! Besides, I can get community service hours anytime I want!"

The walls are a plain white color, filled with dust, as the two sit on the concrete grey ground, with the wooden floors installed halfway. On the corner, is a stack of the rest of the wooden floors that have yet to be finished.

"What is this for, anyways? A house?" Natsu asks.

"Nah, some random restaurant. They said we can design it however we liked as long as it looked good."

"So what, we're interior designers now?"

"Just shut yer trap and paint the walls. Give it some gay ass color or something. Yellow. Or pink, I don't know? I don't give a fuck as long as I get something out of this."

Natsu crosses his arms. "Yo, do you think stripper is still here?"

"Nah, he left yesterday. Think he's visiting Lyon in the alps somewhere. Ultear paid for his plane ticket. It's respectable though, him choosing to live with us when he could've had a better life with his siblings."

Natsu stares out the window, thinking back to Blondie's final masterpiece before she left his life for good. He chuckles. A sad one at that.

"Well, guess I'll just do this myself. I'm all fired up! Gajeel, fetch me the paint."

"Tch. Get them yourself. I ain't a dog."

* * *

"I uh, I don't, never mind. Can you knock?" Lucy asks.

They are currently standing near a small but cozy cabin, made with wooden materials all over. From her point of view, it seemed as if there are two floors and a balcony completely made of wood.

"This is actually Lyon's cabin since he owns this ski lodge for the summer. It's spring though, but a little fake machine made snow won't hurt business," Mira says, knocking on the door.

Lucy looks around, seeing how the skies are a clear blue color, as birds fly over the mountains. Considering how it is spring, the snow has already melted, and grass covers the hills. A grey looking machine is apparent in the mountain next to this, and fake machine made snow can be seen sprouting from the machine. A ski slope is also nearby, and Lucy wonders why Gray choose to live with his friends and not continue this nice family business.

The door opens, revealing a man about the same age as Gray, and a slightly older looking woman behind the man with silver hair. The woman has jet black hair, similar to Gray, and stares at the two curiously, before realization struck.

"Oh! You must be friends with Gray! Well why don't you come right in. He's taking a shower but he should be out soon. I'm Ultear by the way."

"The name's Lyon," the man says, shaking their hands.

"Hey I'm Lucy and this is Mira. It's nice to meet you guys."

Taking off their shoes by the welcome mat, the smell of cinnamon apple pie can be found throughout the room. Taking a step inside, Lucy is met with a small lounging area with a ruby red carpet and a black sofa by the window on the left, facing the small kitchen installed in the room. Adjacent to the sofa sat an armchair, and between the armchair and sofa is a brown wooden coffee table with a vase of flowers. On the back right corner are two doors, one labeled storage and the other, Lucy assumes is the bathroom.

Soon after being served a cinnamon apple pie, Gray comes out from the bathroom, hair dripping wet as he brushes it back with his hand.

"Y-you guys actually came..."

"We'll go check on the ski slopes and leave you guys some privacy. Don't hesitate to scream my name out the door if anything happens," Ultear says, ushering for Lyon to leave with her.

Lucy smiles from her position on the sofa, as Gray takes the armchair.

"Of course we did. I believe you guys have some catching up to do? Well, don't mind me," Mira says, leaning back.

Feeling a bit awkward, Lucy bites her tongue, as she nervously lets out a laugh. "Hi... So uh, how are you?" She asks, mentally scolding herself for the lame response.

Gray shrugs. "I'm good. How's Paris treating you? Is it everything you've always wanted?"

Lucy glances at Mira, who didn't seem to pay attention, before looking at Gray once more.

"It's...cool."

He raises an eyebrow at her, before his shirt goes missing. "Cool? Just...cool? The Lucy I used to know would talk a bunch of gibberish about how amazing something is, if she really found it amazing. So I'm guessing you're lying."

"L-lying? What makes you say that?"

"Come on, Lucy."

The girl sighs. "Okay, look. Before you start yelling at me about how foolish I was to leave, just know that I had a choice to make and I didn't know it was going to end this way."

"I know. I kinda figured it was something like that. So you chose your dream over a silly love story. That's respectable. But you don't seem to be as happy as I expected you to be."

Lucy laughs a bit. Choices huh... With every choice comes a sacrifice. In the end you lose something. You're giving something up to do something else. Perhaps in her case, it would be to fill the void. Find the one thing that's missing.

Maybe it's just her though. Because ever since her mother passed away, there's always been that hole inside her, waiting to be healed. As if something or perhaps even _someone_ would be the key to her problem. Her missing piece.

But what?

"Even if I did choose to go back, it's not as if my life is going to magically come together once more, you know?"

"No, maybe not, but just because you're in Paris now doesn't mean you should abandon your past. Think about everything that's happened. Just because you're living your dream life doesn't mean Natsu is."

"W-what happened to him?"

"Nothing. Well, I mean, he's not the same I guess. I think he tries to hide it, but we all know he misses you."

"T-that's ridiculous. He's moved on by now," Lucy says, crossing her arms.

"And how would you know if you don't see for yourself?"

Lucy takes a deep breath. "Why should I go back if there's nothing waiting for me back in New York?"

"Because there's nothing for you here."

"I have my dancing career, Gray."

"I think you left your happiness back home."

Happiness, huh...

Lucy sighs, refusing to meet his gaze, as Gray crosses his arms and leans back on the armchair. Perhaps it won't hurt to visit her hometown. Maybe she can see how things are like now, but just because she visits doesn't mean she's going to stay. Just a small vacation.

"Maybe, just maybe I'll pay a small visit."

Gray smiles. "And maybe, just maybe Blondie can do a collaboration with Salamander."

Her eyes widen. "Y-you... Wait how?"

"You don't need a brain to figure these things out. Besides, there's a lot of theaters in New York for your career. What's so special about Paris?"

Lucy laughs. Special? Nothing.

Just freedom.

Because here in Paris she has the ability to do whatever she wants without anything or anyone stopping her. She can behave the way she wants, and her father can't tell her what to do.

So why does she feel as if there's something missing?

She's finally found her freedom, yet there's still something pulling her back.

But she doesn't want to talk about it, because talking means nothing. Actions speak louder than words, and there's really no use of talking when nothing is really happening.

"How about we change the topic? I'll come visit okay, but I'm not sure if I want to talk to Natsu..."She says, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ears

"So you're just going to run away from your fears? You're not the same as I last remembered you."

"People change, Gray. Let's face it, we've grown apart."

"People change but feelings don't fade. He still thinks about you, you know? Just because we're rivals don't mean I don't notice these things. But... You're right. Let's change the topic, because I really don't want to argue with you. A lot has changed you know? I think Gajeel might be crushing on your friend Levy."

"Well what about you? Did you finally ask Juvia out?"

"S-shut up..."

"Wait is that a yes or no?!"

Gray laughs, avoiding her question. "You know, I've really missed you Lucy. I really did."

"I missed you too. Now stop changing the topic!"

* * *

A dark silhouette, shaded in a deep color of dark grey, creating a contrast with the bright existence of the world. Faceless. Colorless. Simply plain.

It's art.

The floors have already been installed, as well as the windows and doors of the restaurant. Upon entering through the front door, two silhouette figures can be seen in the middle of the wall opposite from the front door.

A guy and a girl, staring intensely into each other's eyes, lips barely touching, as the girl's left hand wraps behind the neck of the guy, and her right hand resting on his chest. The guy's left hand wraps around the girl's waist, while the other, resting on her cheek.

Two empty silhouette figures, fading in with the world, standing on a brown, wooden bridge by a flowing, midnight blue mirror, glistening.

But there is a line, separating the two. On the left side of the room, the walls are painted a bright orange color, with dark tree branches, and the leaves painted an orange, yellow color. The guy silhouette figure stands in nothing but a forest of trees, filled with colorful yellow and orange blotches, and the occasional red.

The silhouette figures are on a bridge, and on one side of the bridge, are vibrant colors filled with yellow fireflies and orange leaves covering the too of the forest of trees.

But on the other side of the brown wooden bridge, is a silhouette of the girl, standing on a bridge, in a white background.

Just white. Plain white. Untouched, white walls, with nothing on them. Not a speck of color.

"Um sir, aren't you going to finish painting the right side of the room?"

Natsu chuckles, running a hand through his pink locks. His eyes glance out the windows for a brief moment, before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Nah. It's not for me to finish. Someday another artist code-named Blondie will come back and finish this piece. Until then, leave it the way it is. It's not my job to finish it."

Dark grey silhouettes. Art was always something _Blondie,_ or Lucy, appreciated, and for some reason she would always relate every work of art to something in life.

She loved dancing, and expressing her creativity through her emotions.

Well then, perhaps her silhouettes meant something. A dark grey silhouette, casually blending in with the world around them. A colorless figure in a world filled with vibrant colors.

These silhouettes tell the story of a girl, longing to be understood. So full of loneliness, yet wants to fill the void somehow. Just another girl in this vibrant world. Just another girl wanting to be understood.

A girl who longs for happiness and a little bit of color in her life. A girl who watches from the shadows, not knowing where she belongs. A girl who once had everything but lost the ability to dream in color.

Because she's just a silhouette.

And now, so is he.

Even if he doesn't realize it himself.

But why should one blend in with the crowd, if we were born to stand out?


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 13**

"She's not coming back, you know."

Cracking an eyelid open, Natsu scoffs. "As if I'd care."

"You're pathetic. Why not just finish that artwork? Our client practically begged you to finish it. He even offered money, and we need that extra cash. Besides, no owner wants a half finished paint job."

"I don't fucking care about what you think, Gajeel! It's been 3 fucking months since I painted his fucking restaurant. He could just ask any other artist to do it for him!" Natsu shouts, finishing his soda in the dimly lit cafeteria of Fairy Tail.

Even though it's Summer, the principal still allows his kids to hang out and fill their stomachs will free meals. After all, they're all orphans...

Gajeel scoffs. "Alright, geez. Stop getting pissed at every damn thing. It's the last day of school anyways, but I'm just sayin.' Why not finish painting for some money so we can enjoy our last summer before college and all that crap? Well, anyways, whatever. Think about Makarov's proposal the other day. Start coming with ideas and don't forget to sign up," Gajeel says, handing Natsu a paper.

He reads it, before rolling his eyes, and walks to the trash can, dumping his tray in the trash. An art contest? Please.

He'll think about it.

Besides, there's no point of street art without someone to share it with.

* * *

"Aw, I'm gonna miss having you around, Lucy. Even though it's only for two months, haha."

Lucy laughs, sitting on her pink suitcase, attempting to zipper her luggage. "I'll be back before you know it, Michelle. Ah, my plane leaves tomorrow. Not sure if I'm excited or nervous to be back..." She says, trailing off.

"Well does Uncle Jude know about it?" Her cousin Michelle asks.

"Yeah."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about!"

Lucy smiles at her cousin, and takes a sip of water from the water bottle resting on her desk. Feeling the cool liquid slide down her throat, she sighs in content, feeling the coolness of the water.

New York...

It seems so far, yet so near. It's strange, though, knowing that she's returning without a clue on what to do when she arrives.

Her mind takes her back to what had happened with Gray during spring break, and thinks about the events that had occurred the previous year. Wishing she could've maybe went back in time and things would've been different.

But what's done is done, and there's no going back. You only get one chance in life, and when something goes wrong, there's nothing left to do but let it go and move on. And perhaps, capture the memory in works of art.

Dance. The way you move your body can portray the variety of emotions from that individual. Whether it's love or regret...

Two words. Love and regret. So different, yet so similar...

"Your flight leaves in a few hours, but until then, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Michelle asks, with a smile, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ears.

Lucy smiles. "Yeah, I'd love to."

After all, you only get one chance in life, and what's better than spending it with people you love the most?

* * *

"Welcome to New York, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy breathes in the fresh air and smiles at the security guard, before taking in the surroundings around her. How long as it been? I mean, it's only been a year, yet it feels like such a long time ago...

The airport is filled with passengers, both arriving and departing, considering how it is now summer, the perfect time to go on a vacation and maybe get a nice tan. Or even visit some relatives, and simply relax with a cool glass of lemonade.

This is the busiest time of the year for the airport, and scanning the glass tinted windows and the marble floors, she makes her way through the crowd, dragging her luggage behind her as her heels click on the smooth, marble floor.

Escalators are overly crowded, but there's not as many people on the stairs, so Lucy decides to take the stairs down. Passing through the security checks and such, she shows them her passport, before finally passing through the gate.

She scans the room, as her eyes land on a very familiar person in the crowd.

"Miss Lucy?"

"C-Capricorn! Great to see you again!" She says, running over to give him a hug. Chuckling, Capricorn hugs her back.

"Good to see you're still as lively as ever! Unfortunately something came up and your father is going to be out of state for a week. On the bright side, travel arrangements have been made. Why didn't you take the private jet though? It would've been faster," Capricorn says, and Lucy shakes her head.

"Nah. I'd rather take the plane with everyone else."

Walking side by side, the two of them take the elevator before landing on the ground level, where the limo is parked. Stepping inside, Lucy looks around at the black leather seats and familiarizes herself with the same car she's been in, so many times before she moved.

"Well, looks like you finally broke out from your cage," Capricorn says, pushing his sunglasses back before starting the vehicle.

"Yeah, but it's good to be back."

And that is not a lie.

As the engine starts, allowing the limo to move forward and onto the highway, Lucy finds herself staring out the window, her eyes taking in the sight of the beautiful city she's known for so long.

City lights flash by in specks of different little colors,dancing in the night light. Though it is summer, it is quite late in the night, and the skies are already pitch black, with only a few stars in the sky, considering the pollution the city contains.

Lights flicker on and off in apartment buildings, and traffic lights change in synchronization, as Lucy takes in the all too familiar sight of the city known as New York.

As they drive under the city lights, Lucy can't help but feel as if darkness is still apparent. So many bright lights yet shadows still walk in the dark.

She glances out the window, resting her head on the glass. Closing her eyes, she thinks of Natsu... And the love they had that didn't last. How December passed by too quick, and the year ended too fast.

After all, it's not the goodbye that hurts the most. It really isn't. Rather, the flashbacks that continue to haunt one's memories for eternity hurts the most.

"We're here."

And opening her eyes once again, all the excitement from the city vibes disappear into thin air, vanishing, as her eyes glance at the house standing there, nice and tall. Though she's seen this place all too many times, for some reason it stands there, looking back at her as if she's a stranger. Dragging her suitcase inside, politely rejecting help from Capricorn, she brings her suitcase upstairs, before saying goodbye to him for the night.

There are no stars out tonight, she notices, as she stares out the window.

Lying on her bed, she let's her mind wander off to the flashbacks deep inside of her, as sleep finally takes over...

Perhaps tomorrow will be a better day.

* * *

Waking up, feeling the familiar warmth of the sunlight shine through her light lavender curtains, Lucy opens her eyes, as the warm summer sun greets her face, and she shields her eyes with her hands from the morning light. Deciding it's too late to fall back asleep, she quickly dresses herself in a flowing white summer dress, with a silver necklace and a charm bracelet.

She fingers the charm bracelet, her mind thinking back to the past. Feeling the cool feel of the charms, she walks downstairs, where as usual, a breakfast is prepared for her. As she takes a seat, she takes a bite out of her chocolate croissant, and takes a sip of her milk.

It's quiet, except for the clatter in the kitchen from the chefs and servants. Silence covers the dining room, as Lucy sits there, eating all alone.

It's her first day back in New York, and for some reason her mind keeps going back to her first love. It's not as if she didn't try to forget him... She really did. She tried making herself love another guy, but it's not the same. Nothing seemed to work, so she ended up giving up in love.

They say true love never fades. That if you're meant to be, somehow you will end up in each others arms once more. Fate has a funny way of making things work, but nevertheless, love will never fail.

The first time she's ever hung out with Natsu was in Mira's cafe. Mira... that girl always somehow appears everywhere, and perhaps she's her voice of reason. Perhaps there's a reason why everything turned out this way. Dropping her plate off in the sink, she grabs her purse and slips on a pair of sandal high heels, before leaving the lonely house. Walking to the nearest bus stop, she decides to pay an old town a little visit.

The bus comes into view, as Lucy steps inside, careful not to bump into anyone in the cramped place. Upon arriving at her destination, she stops by an art store, scanning the shelves for her favorite paint colors.

"You know, there's this really cool contest designed for street artists such as yourself."

Lucy turns around, facing a stranger in the store. A short, old man smiles kindly at her, and hands her a piece of paper. Lucy raises her eyebrows, hesitantly taking the paper in her hands.

"I'm not a street artist."

"Then why are you buying these spray paints, if I may ask?"

"I-I go to art school, it's for a project," she says, lying. There is no way she's going to since she just came back.

The old man shrugs. "Go ahead and lie all you want. I've heard about you, from around. There's this new restaurant that's opened, and is searching for a street artist to complete his wall design. Specifically _Blondie._ And if you have extra time, you should compete in this art contest. I hear it's a company searching for a group of street artists to paint murals for the city. Top 3 teams will be selected, and the team with first place wins $1,000. You can work solo or be a team of two. Think about it," he says.

Lucy smiles at him, before looking away. "I don't need money, and I have no idea who Blondie is," she lies, dropping the art supplies at the cashier.

The old man shrugs. "Suit yourself," he says, before leaving the store.

Picking up the paper, Lucy contemplates whether or not she should dispose of this paper, but the offer stood out in her mind for some odd reason. Deciding to stuff it in her purse just in case, she picks up her freshly purchased spray paint bottles, and hides them in her purse.

Her heart beats, knowing that something is going to happen. How long has it been since she's felt this excited? The rush she gets from running away from an innocent passerby. The rush of adrenaline when a cop is nearby. The rush of emotions when creating a silhouette.

It's been a while. A year in fact, and now that she's standing in front of an old abandoned school bus, she sits there. A warm summer breeze ruffles through her hair, as she takes in the surroundings around her, seeing the metal wire fences surrounding her and the sea of abandoned school buses, some of the yellow starting to fade.

A silhouette of a crescent moon begins to form, as Lucy looks at her work. The city is silent, with the occasional cars driving past every 5 minutes. Opening her spray paint, she mixes the pink with a little white, making her signature light pink color, before creating a silhouette of a blonde haired girl sitting on the moon, with her pink dress. One arm rests there on the dress, but the other is holding a star, as the silhouette girl blows on the star.

A silhouette of a blonde hair girl wearing a pink dress sitting on a crescent moon, blowing a silhouette of a wishing star, as sparks from the star flies all around. Around the moon is a dark blue background, with tiny little dots of white symbolizing the stars of the night sky.

Hearing footsteps, she quickly grabs all her spray paint bottles and closes them, hiding them all inside her purse, before holding in a breath. The footsteps are getting closer now, and trying her best to stay silent, Lucy prays that it's another street artist, and not anyone else.

And then the footsteps stop, as Lucy's eyes meet with dark onyx ones. For a moment, it seems as if the world has stopped, as the two of them gaze at one another, with wide, disbelieving eyes, without blinking or breaking contact.

But another pair of footsteps continue.

"A-are you a street artist?"

The two of them break contact, before the both of them turn to the right, seeing a little boy around the age of 12 with dark purple hair and wide eyes, looking directly at Lucy.

"M-my father's a cop! Graffiti is illegal! Stop what you're doing right now!" The kid says, with determination in his voice.

Silence fills the air, before Lucy opens her mouth to speak. "I-I didn't do anything, it was there already."

"She didn't do it, Romeo. _I_ did."

Lucy stares at him in shock.

Wait, what?!

"Natsu? But I thought..." The kid trails off.

"Hey, I'll take you out to eat at this new ramen shop if you keep this a secret, okay?" The pink haired boy says, patting the kid named Romeo on the head. "Besides, it's an abandoned junkyard and no one uses these buses anyways."

"Fine, whatever, I'll keep it a secret as long as you promise to take me on Sunday," the kid says, before leaving.

Once again, silence covers the air, as a soft breeze flutters by, ruffling both their hairs. Never in her life has she heard silence quite this loud.

Her heart beats inside her chest, as the two of them, unmoving, stare at one another, unsure of what to say. A thousand questions flutter by in her mind, but she can't bring herself to ask him. After all, it's been about a year since they last talked. A year since they've seen one another, and now, all the flashbacks come crashing down.

After all this time, she's tried to forget. Start anew. But just like that, the walls she's spent a whole year building starts to break, as all her hard work from the past years come crashing down, while he stands there, in front of her, with the abandoned schoolbus now forgotten.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Lucy says, her voice barely coming out in a whisper.

He looks at the ground, a small smile forming on his lips. "Y-yeah. But I don't mind. Romeo's a good kid," he says. "He's like a brother to me. He won't rat me out."

Lucy smiles at him. "So... how have you been? You know... over the past year?" She asks hesitantly.

"It's been... It's been good. Life is better than ever," he says. "Hows Paris?"

"Good... Well dance is amazing. Paris is amazing. I've met so many new people," she says, biting her lip, unsure of what to say next.

"Y-yeah, well uh, me too. I've met so many cool people and I don't regret anything," he says, looking anywhere but her eyes. "S-so, uh, you should really stay in Paris, you know? I mean, especially since you've probably found a guy you like, you know?"

Lucy blinks, taken back. "Haha, uh, yeah, he's tall, handsome and uh he makes me laugh. Y-you probably won't know him," she lies, looking away.

"Y-yeah? Well I've met this girl who's uh really pretty and she's always there for me. You probably won't know her, she's from this part of the town," he says.

"O-oh, well yeah, haha, makes sense. I'm not from around here, and it's only natural we'd have different lives. I mean, aha, w-we're too different. Well um, yeah," she says, unsure of what to make of this situation.

"O-of course, t-that uh that kiss meant nothing. I-it was just the mistletoe tradition," he says, staring at the ground.

"Y-yeah," she says, feeling her heart sink heavier in her chest. "H-hey, you should really consider this, _Salamander,_ " she says, handing him the same paper she received from the old man from the art shop. "I-it was nice seeing you again. I've got to go. Goodbye, Natsu," she says, their eyes meeting once more.

And then she quickly leaves, feeling the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes, and knowing her voice is starting to crack, she escapes the scene, and into the streets earning curious looks from people on the streets.

Natsu stands there, holding the paper in his hands. The same paper he got a day ago from Gajeel.

He could've sworn he saw something shiny forming in the corners of her eyes.

And then he stares at the street art. A blonde silhouette sitting on the moon, blowing remains of a wishing star.

A silhouette of a girl who wishes to be known. Isolated from the world, sitting on the crescent moon. Wishing to belong, with the remains of the wishing star in her hands.

Why did he lie to her?

All the words stuck in his mind... all the feelings bottled up inside. He looks at the paper, and lets out a sad chuckle. When did they become this way? Afraid to speak to one another, afraid to smile.

He knows she lied. After all, he knew how to detect her lies. He knew what she did when she's nervous, and how she's like when she's happy.

Then again, that was then and this is now.

Because now it feels like they're strangers. As if they're meeting for the first time. Perhaps she's telling the truth then. Because back then he knew her, but people change, and maybe she's different now. Back then he knew her, but not anymore. So maybe she really did move on. With a more handsome guy. Someone who can provide a better future for her than him.

Someone with money.

After all, he's nothing but an orphan, stealing to make a living.

People change. They're not the same anymore.

We're constantly changing, whether we realize it or not.

And this invisible wall between them hurts more than her disappearance. This distance between them hurts the most, as they whisper I love yous behind each other's backs, when the other isn't listening.

After all, things aren't the same as they used to be, yet for some reason he can't forget the flashbacks and memories engraved in his mind.

But that was then, and this is now.

* * *

 **So this grand magic arc adaptation (the art contest) about to happen is actually** **_SunflowerChrysalis_ 's idea, so all credits go to her! Thanks for the support everyone, and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know through review or PM. I really appreciate everyone who's read this story so thanks for the support! Have a wonderful day everyone!  
**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 14**

She stopped crying a long time ago.

After all, the morning sun is already out, and there's no use of crying since it's not going to get her anywhere.

But why did she lie though? Why do people lie?

Maybe it's to protect herself, in fear of rejection. But that's the thing, one lie can ruin a thousand truths. The words and feelings inside her are nothing but fragments of mosaic pieces of broken hearts.

She brushes her teeth, staring at herself in the mirror, and asks herself what happened to the girl she used to be?

Getting a towel from the rack, she damps it before cleaning her face with a small, sad sigh. Her father's coming home tonight, and she has no idea what to expect.

She thinks about Natsu though, and what happened the day before. Wishing she could take back the lies, she knows it's too late.

We underestimate the influence of the littlest things being said, and with a heavy sigh, she realizes that by simply talking about what had happened the past year, with him moving on and all, she feels as if it's too late to go back into his life.

Stepping out of the bathroom, Lucy grabs a hoodie from her old dance studio. Looking at her old pink backpack, she smiles, before stuffing a bunch of spray paints inside, and zipping it shut.

Wearing an old worn out denim jeans, she steps out the door.

For some reason she feels as if there were more lies than the truth. For some reason she feels as if Natsu was lying, just to make her jealous.

Then again, they're strangers now. So she wouldn't have a clue.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this, but _fine,_ I'll work him," Gray says, tossing his shirt to the other side of the room.

"You should be honored to work with me," Natsu says, sending him a glare.

"Please. Stop thinking so highly of yourself. Your street name is a freaking lizard!"

"It's better than Frostbite. Why not just name it Frosty the Snowman?"

"BOYS. Behave," Erza shouts, sending the two a glare. The arguing quickly settled down, but the two continued giving each other glares behind Erza's back.

"Anyways. We need the money and you two have such contrasting styles, I think it's perfect. Fire and ice. Isn't that cool? Unfortunately I am not participating because I found a job at my favorite cake shop. You two will work as a team, no questions asked. Got it? Good."

Gajeel snorts. "Please. I'm gonna win, don't even think about it. No way am I losing to you guys and your lame ideas. Fire and ice? That's so basic," he says with a laugh.

Earning a glare from Erza, he quickly shuts his up. He looks at the time, before grabbing his phone and leaving.

Natsu watches with curiosity, wondering why he's in such a rush. Then again, it's none of his business anyways. It's probably something to do with Levy or some sort.

He runs a finger through his hair. Deciding he should get some fresh air and perhaps some inspiration for the contest tomorrow, he leaves the trailer, and finds himself at the park from where he first met Lucy.

His first love.

Actually, she was the only girl he fell in love with, but he let her go and said some lies, and now it's too late to take it all back.

He wonders though, about the restaurant he had painted a while ago, and wonders if Lucy stopped by. Maybe he should finish it. Or maybe just ask someone to finish it for him. Maybe Gray. Maybe he can just splash a bunch of ice crystals and call it an artwork. It's very unlikely Blondie will stop by anyways.

After all, you can't just put flyers up searching for a street artist. I mean, graffiti is illegal. In New York, that is.

Putting his hands in his pockets, Natsu walks around the city, enjoying the warmth of the summer air. Summer is his favorite season, mostly because it's warm and everything feels so much more alive when it's bright outside.

He finds himself outside of the restaurant, still not opened yet. The door is open though, even though there's nobody inside.

He blows the dust from his fingers, trying hard not to sneeze. It's dark and cold, and flickering on the lights, his eyes widen at the sight in front of him.

Two silhouette figures standing in the middle on top of a wooden bridge, with the guy's hand on the cheek of the girl, the other around her waist, as the faceless shadows stare into one another.

On the left, the side of the guy, is a lovely shade of orange. Vibrant leaves decorate the trees nicely, as shades of yellow,red and orange splash all around.

But on the right, was the complete opposite. The walls are painted a lovely shade of dark blue, with yellow stars in the night sky. The trees are leafless, but they stand proudly, as fireflies surround the branches, all around.

"I finally understand why you wanted me to wait around for Blondie," a voice says. Natsu looks up, a bit startled.

"You know, you two make an excellent team. Thank Blondie for me, would ya?" The owner of the restaurant says, and Natsu shrugs.

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

It's not as if he'll see her again, anyways.

* * *

"F-father! It's nice to see you again. How have you been?" Lucy asks, sitting with her back straight as the servants proceed to place food on the dinner table.

"Did you not like your experience in Paris? Why have you returned so early?" He asks.

Lucy blinks. "I had an enjoyable time, thanks for asking. Why is it so wrong to visit your hometown?"

"I assumed you weren't pleased with your life there so you came back as fast as you could."

Lucy scoffs. "They take care of me better than you ever did. At least in Paris I'm able to have my own freedom. I can be myself without any consequences."

"You're still young, Lucy. Young and naïve. You think you have your life planned out, but you don't know what you're talking about. That's why I want you to take over my business and marry someone that can provide you nothing but the best. Tomorrow I will introduce you to the son of one of my business partners. He's an excellent young man with fantastic grades and will suit you well."

Lucy shoves her plate away, deciding she's not hungry anymore. "Actually, I have plans tomorrow. Anyways, I'm going back to my room. I'm full. Thanks for the food, and good night, father," she says, walking up the stairs.

She closes the door to her room, and sit on the bed, leaning against the wall. Staring at her reflection in the mirror for a good 15 minutes, she lets out a sigh.

A year ago, she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She was going to become a dancer and tour the world. She was going to be someone who made a mark in this world.

But there's something missing from the picture. She has everything drawn out. The sketches and the blueprints are already done, but where's the color? What's a life without color?

She doesn't want to meet another guy, and just because someone has money, doesn't mean things will automatically work out.

Because what if she's in love with someone from another world, opposite from hers?

She lives in a materialistic world. A world society deemed perfect. Everyone from her world is already pre-destined to become something people expect from them. Everyone's lives are already planned out since birth, and arrangements have already been made to ensure a safe future.

But that's the thing. It's not fun if you always play it safe. Sometimes we have to fall off a cliff before we learn how to fly.

She thinks about Natsu's life, and how everyone is always so happy even though their futures are unknown. They have so much color splashed in their paintings, so much that the blueprint and sketches are out of place.

Sometimes she wishes to live like them. Creating random memories wherever they go, without a care about the future, but rather, living in the present moment.

In their world, everyone creates their own star. All so different and unique, but at the end of the day, they shine for the world.

But in her world, stars are just luminous spheres of plasma held together by its own gravity. In other words, they're just objects in space people study through science.

* * *

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to our very first year of the NYC Art Festival, where artists around NYC compete with one another, in hopes of winning. As you all know, the top 3 teams will get the opportunity to paint murals around the city, as well as a cash bonus. But what you didn't know until today, is that the top 3 will also get paid to design a logo for a company. That's a lot of money, folks!"

What used to be a baseball stadium turned into a colosseum of some sorts, with the audience sitting all around the stage, and participants are facing one another, in a circle, with a space between each person or team. Loud cheers can be heard all around, and colors are everywhere, with posters decorating the stands, while people cheer for their friends.

Lucy toys around with the number taped on her back. #13.

Well, she decides. There has to be at least 50 others who signed up just like her.

"Now, some of you are street artists and some are just people who love drawing. Well here, no one cares if you do illegal graffiti, as long as you don't tell us about it. There are about 37 teams and participants. We are going to have to cut you guys down, so only 10 teams remain. Only the top 10 gets to stay."

Cheers can be heard in the audience, as Lucy waits for the man to finish speaking.

"From there, the top 10 teams will continue to compete until the very last day where we tally up the scores and decide the winner. However, there are rules to ensure you guys don't cheat."

"Under no circumstances are you allowed to steal another artist's ideas. You may not help another team nor are you allowed to sabotage and destroy other artworks. You can't steal someone else's drawings and you can't copy a painting from online. Everything must be an original, and if your art really stood out after a particular round, it may just get put in a museum."

The audience claps, and some even cheer for their family or friends, hoping they'd win. For some reason, Lucy feels strangely calm, even though there is only about 10% chance she will make it to the next round.

All the artists around her remains silent, as everyone prepares themselves for the elimination round.

Finally, when the audience dies down, the man in the pumpkin suit with the microphone begins to speak.

"For the elimination round, the theme is Perspective. Use your imagination. You have exactly 6 hours to finish this piece of art. After you are given a pencil and paper, the buzzer will ring and you guys will start. Anyone who starts before the buzzer is disqualified."

The girl next to Lucy raises her hand. "How come we're only given a pencil?"

The man laughs. "If you can't draw in black and white, how do you expect to paint in color?"

Lucy laughs to herself internally. Of course, she thinks to herself. If you've never experienced what it's like to be sad an empty, you don't know what true happiness is really like.

And in a way, happiness is like colors of a paint palette. Happiness is when you're dreaming in color, when everything is so bright and vibrant, and there's always something to look forward to.

But now she dreams in black and white. Dull and empty, as if something is missing.

The buzzer goes off. Closing her eyes, she takes a deep breath before opening them again.

But she doesn't draw.

After all, a great artist isn't classified as how fast one can draw.

Rather, it's the meaning behind the art.

* * *

 **So I applied to AP Classes for next year and the results come back tomorrow. I'm actually jumping in excitement right now even though there's like a 10% chance I'll get accepted, but hey, it's life!**

 **Once again, this GMG adaptation is SunflowerChrysalis'  idea, so all credits go to her. You guys should also check out her amazing story Assembling Lost Fragments.**

 **Anyways, have a good night everyone! (Or have a nice day, depending on where you're from, haha)**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~ CupcakeTiara**


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 15**

Natsu Dragneel sits on the cold, grey concrete floor, leaning against the black iron gates of the colosseum, watching the crowd leave. Every single person in the audience were given a ballot and had to vote for the top 5 artwork, and results would be out by 8pm. Only 10 teams were allowed to stay, and even though everyone here are technically enemies, he can't help but wonder what other artists did.

He walks back inside, glancing around the room, with the different artworks plastered on the wall. Next to each drawing was a box to insert the ballots in, and walking over to him and Gray's drawing, he slowly lifts the ballot box.

It was heavy, but not quite filled to the top. He glances at the drawing next to theirs, and can't help but feel as if there was something familiar about this piece of art.

The drawing he and Gray did was simply a detailed bird eye's view of a burning city, mostly because they couldn't agree on anything. It was rather simple, but filled with a lot of detail.

But the drawing next to his was in the perspective of someone standing on a wooden bridge. Around the bridge were trees all filled with detailed designs of leaves, decorating the scene nicely, but the path of the bridge was covered with the leaves from the trees, blocking the view of what was on the other side.

He scratches his head, trying to pinpoint where he's seen this drawing before. Or perhaps not the same exact drawing, but something similar.

Gently touching the texture of the paper, a brief memory pops up in his head.

And that's when he remembered the painting of the girl and the guy standing on a bridge, both from different worlds. The painting in the restaurant. How the guy lived in a world filled with vibrant colors, but the girl came from the celestial stars of the night sky.

He doesn't know whether this drawing is in the perspective of the girl or boy, because there is no color. Or perhaps, it's the perspective of the both of them at the same time. Two desperate souls trying to reach out to one another, but the trees block the view ahead.

He lifts the ballot box.

It's a lot heavier than his.

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia. Explain the meaning of this!"

The girl looks up from her phone on the couch, glancing at her father with curiosity. What did she do wrong now?

He's holding an unopened yellow envelope, with her name on it. For some reason it looks pretty important, but Lucy keeps her mouth shut like a good girl.

He hands her the envelope, and glancing at the address, she sees that it's from the NYC Art Festival. Reaching for a letter opener, she carefully and neatly opens the envelope. _Congratulations,_ it says. _We are happy to announce that you have passed the elimination round in second place, with a total of 5,436 votes._ Skimming the rest of the letter, Lucy puts the paper back inside the envelope.

"You applied to some art contest?"

Lucy nods. "Is there something wrong?"

Her father sighs, taking a seat on the opposite end of the couch. "This contest is for those who have no money. Why do you want to join if I provide you more money than you will ever need? How do you know if you're going to win anyways?"

"Because money doesn't make you happy. If there is only one drop of water left in the ocean, money won't guarantee survival. Besides, father, I joined this competition for fun. It doesn't even matter if I win or not."

"Lucy, my daughter. You are still small and naïve. You don't have a clue about the real world, and I believe it is my job to teach you the difference between reality and dreamland. Life is all about winning. If you don't win, you won't get anywhere."

"You can still be happy without winning," she says, interrupting him.

"Winning guarantees survival. How do you think we have so much money? Because I know how to win. It is not luck nor hard work that has gotten me this far. Why do you think people work their asses off and still live under the poverty line? Well, that's because in order to survive, you must be clever, win, and the most important of all, be realistic."

"Where's the happiness in all of that?" She asks, unsure of what he is trying to say.

"Happiness is knowing money will flow even when you're not doing anything. Your ballerina dream is not going to get anywhere, unless you become famous. You can be passionate and still be a failure. But if you can achieve fame, then that's something else."

"Being famous won't make you happy, dad. Dance is a form of art, expressed through body movements and fashion. I'm not shallow like you."

"If you can't be famous then it's best if you continued this family business. I created all this fortune to guarantee that you will have a safe future. Once you have money, you can do anything in the world," he says, checking the clock. "Unfortunately I am late for a meeting. You still have time Lucy. After all, you are still young and naïve. You think you have your life planned out inside your head, but when everything fails, you lose. That's why you are better off with this inheritance, and I am only here to watch you win."

He leaves the house, slipping on an expensive designer coat, leaving Lucy all to herself with nothing but a yellow envelope.

No matter how hard she tries to deny it, she can't help but her father has a point, along those shallow lines.

* * *

"We made it, Natsu. 9th place in the competition. Damn, I don't know if we should be proud because we made it, or should we be ashamed because we barely got in..." Gray says, scanning the letter held inside the yellow envelope.

"Of course we should be proud! We made it in, after all!" Natsu says.

Gajeel snorts. "HA, losers. I made it in 7th. You fools have no chance against me," he smirks, leaning back on the cushioned seat in Mira's Café. The waitress sets their food on the table, before leaving the boys to themselves.

"Beginner's luck!" Natsu says, sending him a glare. "Do you guys know if Lucy made it?"

Gray rolls his eyes. "This game you guys are playing sickens me. You guys love each other but ignore each other. What kind of relationship is that? Why don't you just go talk to her or something? Go ask her out on a date as friends, dumbass."

"Why should I take advice from an idiot like you? Your street name is Frostbite. That's so lame! Might as well make it stripper!" Natsu says, crossing his arms.

Gajeel raises an eyebrow, and takes a sip from his soda, clearly enjoying the entertainment.

"It's an artistic name. Something you wouldn't understand. I'm too intelligent to have a decent conversation with someone who calls himself a lizard."

"How dare you insult my name! I'll have you know, I can win this all by myself without your help! And besides, it's not like I want to see her anyways. I-I was just curious," Natsu says, taking a sip from his soda.

Gray rolls his eyes. "You know, I met up with her a while ago in France when I was visiting my family. She misses you, you know?"

Looking away, Natsu stays quiet, unsure of what to say. A part of him feels hurt, considering how she visited Gray but not him. Then again, they were never really official, and it's not as if they were dating anyways.

What they had was behind them, and there's nothing left to do. There was nothing really left to say about the situation at hand, and taking one last bite from his chicken, Natsu walks out the restaurant, not even bothering to say goodbye.

The fact that she visited Gray hurt him more than he'd like to admit. Pushing open the glass doors, he takes a deep breath. It's afternoon already, and the sun is shining brighter than ever, making the world appear golden.

It reminds him of Lucy's golden blonde hair.

* * *

She stares in the silver mirror, finding a girl with long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes staring back at her. She blinks.

This girl is different from the last time she remembered. Not just because of the physical features, but spiritually too. The sparks that once danced around her eyes seems to have faded long ago, leaving her with nothing but plain brown eyes, dark and dull. The glow that had once radiated off her face is now gone, leaving her emotionless.

Maybe that's an exaggeration. Maybe not completely emotionless. More like empty. Lonely. As if she's searching for something to fill the void she didn't even know she had. She doesn't know what it is, but she feels as if there's something important missing from her life. Maybe even someone.

Subconsciously, she knew what she was missing this whole time, even though she pretends she doesn't. An image of a carefree girl laughing with a salmon haired boy seems to have occupied her mind, as her mind wanders off to a year ago.

It's funny how things can change in a year. Funny how people can change so quick, without even noticing it themselves. She thinks back to her father, and how he said she was nothing but a naïve little girl who thinks she knows what she wants.

She looks away from the mirror, and stares at her room. These lavender curtains are now so unfamiliar to her, and the pair of pink ballet shoes hanging on the wall near her closet seems to mock her.

She walks over to those shoes, and feels the soft silky fabric of the pink material. Laughing to herself, she puts them on her feet, before a thousand memories come crashing back. Memories of the days where her eyes sparkled like fireworks came to mind, but rather than giving her a sense of comfort, it only brought pain. After all, it's not the goodbye that hurts the most, but rather, the memories that continue to haunt her. Even though it was only a year ago, for some reason she feels as if the sparks were nothing but fragments of a distinct memory.

She takes off her shoes, and slips on a pair of pink flip flops, as she makes her way downstairs, holding the shoes in her hands. Grabbing her pink backpack, she stuffs the shoes inside, before getting inside the bus, about to make her way downtown.

* * *

"What are you doing...?"

Startled, Lucy Heartfilia turns around, and finds herself face to face with her childhood friend, Juvia Lockster. The girl stands there with her arms crossed in front of her. Lucy shrugs.

"Throwing away trash."

"Trash? Lucy's ballet shoes are not trash. Juvia isn't stupid. These are the shoes Lucy has grown up with. Juvia knows Lucy didn't buy another pair, so why throw these out?"

She doesn't care. No. Because if someone threw these out a year ago, she would've broke down crying. But now, these shoes bring her nothing but misery. She tosses the shoes inside the trash can, before crossing her arms, staring back at Juvia.

"Well they're gone now," she says casually.

Juvia stares at her, unsure of what to say, as her eyes widen in shock and disbelief.

"Why?" She asks.

She doesn't need to explain the question. Lucy already knew what she was referring to.

"These shoes belong in the trash. Just like my dancing career. Let's face it. I'm a Heartfilia and business is my thing. Dwelling on the past will bring nothing but misery."

She doesn't say anything, not even a word of goodbye, as she slowly walks away, feeling her cheeks burn. She knows she's about to cry, but she tells herself not to.

"Juvia doesn't know what Lucy's dad has said, but Juvia thinks Lucy should know that no one has the power to shatter a dream, unless you willingly give it to them," she says, calling after Lucy.

Lucy stops, and looks behind her, giving Juvia a smile.

"I didn't sell my dream. I sold my heart for a bar of gold. And sometimes, you have to know when it's time to let things go."

And then she walks away. The sun is slowly starting to set, as the sky forms different shades of pink and orange, illuminating her golden blonde hair. Taking in a deep breath, she chuckles to herself.

Yeah, she sold her heart. Perhaps it was for the best. This way, she'll get somewhere in life. Besides, her dreams were shattered a long time ago, ever since her mother passed away. Her heart would only slow her down, and hold her back. A burden. That's what it was.

She walks through the all too familiar park, and feels the summer breeze blowing gently, as if guiding her to enter the park. Taking in the surroundings, she feels the soft grass tickling her feet from the flip flops she's wearing. Sitting on the swings, she wishes the stars can shine, but the skies are filled with clouds, and smog covering the diamonds in the sky.

"Luce?"

A silhouette makes it's way over to her, and she can't help but look away. Because no matter how hard she tries, he always seems to make his way over to her. No matter how hard she tries, she always finds herself thinking of him.

"Juvia said you'd be here," the figure says, sitting on the swing set adjacent to hers.

She keeps her head straight, briefly glancing at him in the corner of her eyes. "It's late. You should be home."

"Geez that's just like you, Luce. Worrying about others when you should take better care of yourself. You know, you're more quiet than I remembered."

Lucy laughs. "Well, there's not much to say. I left, but I'm back here again, and after 2 months, I'll leave once more."

"How was Paris?" He asks, kicking his feet so the swing would sway a little. "Was it everything you've expected?"

"It was more than I expected," she answers truthfully. Around her, the skies are already dark, and the clouds cover the moon. A warm summer breeze flutter by, and lamp posts around the park illuminate the area, giving the two of them a soft glow.

"You used to talk a lot. Now you're just quiet. What happened?" He asks, his voice filled with concern.

Lucy shrugs. "That's the thing. _Nothing_ happened. Here, everything had a purpose. There, it's like I'm just watching from afar as everyone continues on with their lives. It's like I'm missing something, but what?"

"Then why did you throw away your ballet shoes? Surely, they mean a lot to you."

"They're just shoes. I have better ones in Paris more suited for dancing. These are just useless sentimental souvenirs that are old and ready for disposal."

The two of them remain in silence, as they listen to the sounds of crickets chirping and watch the fireflies flutter in the air, lighting up wherever they go. The sound of cars driving and honking can be heard in the distance, and occasionally, the sound of police sirens can also be heard.

"You're different, Luce. But I don't mind. I just don't understand. I thought dancing was for passion."

"You can't have a successful dancing career without climbing your way to the top with fame. Let's face it Natsu. Those shoes belong in the trash just like my career."

He stands up, and walk towards her. With his left hand, he clutches the chains holding the swing as tightly as he could, and inches his face close to hers.

"Don't _ever_ say that, Luce. You're special, and it's about damn time you know it."

They stare at one another, as she finds herself mesmerized by his onyx green orbs, with golden sparks dancing all around. She catches a whiff of his scent, and finds herself smiling a little.

"You're pretty special too, but keeping those shoes will only bring misery. I'm not the naïve little girl I once were, and I think it's time to let go of the past and grow up."

Shes standing now, facing him entirely. His right hand caresses her cheek, and she can't help but lean closer to the touch.

"It's not fun if we grow up too early. If we don't do things while we're young, we'll have nothing to laugh about when we're all wrinkly and old," he says, and Lucy looks away.

She hugs him. She doesn't know why or what made her do it, but suddenly she finds two strong arms wrapping around her waist, as she hugs him close to her, never wanting to let go. She feels the warmth radiating off of him, and his breath tickles her neck. And for some odd reason, she feels safe.

"I don't know what I want Natsu. I don't even know who I am. Maybe a long time ago I did, but now... I'm not so sure," she confesses, as they keep their arms around each other.

"Don't think. Just live in the moment and everything will be okay."

"You make it sound like a fairy tale."

"The time will come, Luce, when you find out who you want to be. Besides, who says fairy tales don't come true?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Her heart is calm. The summer breeze flutters by, but she barely even notices. Because in this moment, it was as if the whole universe ceased to exist. Her heart beats calmly, as if it is embracing the moment, knowing that this is how it ought to be.

Natsu smiles, knowing that the girl is here, close to his heart. Because tomorrow is going to be different. Tomorrow everything will be back to normal, and this will be nothing but a distinct memory of who they used to be.

In the distance, the two hears gunshots and the sounds of a drunk man slamming a glass bottle onto the floor. They hear the sound of a fist knocking into a skull, and voices of people screaming at one another. They hear the sounds of police sirens and an ambulance, and the sounds of a battlefield.

But in the battlefield, nothing else mattered, besides the two of them.

And for the first time that night, the clouds slowly disappeared, revealing the soft glow of a full moon.

And somewhere in the sky, a lone star continued to shine.


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 16**

"So first place was the group that called themselves the Twin Dragon Slayers? How lame," Natsu says, kicking a pebble off the road. The sun is shining bright today, and the morning breeze flutters by, ruffling his salmon pink hair.

Walking beside him, Gajeel snorts. "It's better than what _you_ guys came up with. Salamander & Frostbite? Man, where's the originality?" He says, laughing.

"How dare you! Our team name is sooo much cooler than yours! Pfft, Black Steel? What are you, some railroad company?" Natsu says, laughing at his own joke.

Sending him a glare, Gajeel shoves Natsu off the path of the sidewalk. "At least I was able to collaborate with Blondie once in my life!" He says with a smirk.

Opening his mouth to say something, Natsu finds himself unable to, as there was nothing left of him to say. He had nothing to reply with, and crossing his arms, he looks away, refusing to meet Gajeel's mocking eyes. "I don't care about her," he says, burying his face into his white scarf.

"So you're saying if you saw her making out with another man, you wouldn't give a fuck?" Gajeel asks with a smirk.

Natsu blinks, feeling a familiar tug in his heart, but being the stubborn person he is, he shrugs, pretending not to care. "Let her be. It's not as if we were ever a thing anyways."

"If you say so."

Of course, he thinks to himself. She can do so much better with someone that's not him. And it's not as if he's still in love with her or anything.

Yet his mind takes him back to the day before, where they hugged after a year of separation. How it felt so right, so perfect, with her in his arms, and for some reason, he wished the moment never ended. He wished they could've stayed, and he wished they could've been something more.

But he's not ready to let her in his life again. He did that once, and fell in love, yet the great Natsu Dragneel didn't believe in love. So how did he end up having feelings for a random girl he met on the streets?

"So anyways, what are you planning to do for your birthday? It's this Wednesday, isn't it?" Gajeel asks, as the two of them enter the Colosseum where Gray is probably waiting.

Natsu rolls his eyes. "Why, you wanna spike all the drinks? Unlike you, I don't want to wake up with a hangover the next day."

Gajeel laughs. "Gihi, ya caught me. But for reals though, you gonna have a party like last year? Or are ya gonna just sit back and relax with the homies?"

Natsu shrugs. "I don't know yet, but as long as there's food involved, I'm happy!"

Walking over to where Gray is currently waiting, they see his shirt on the floor, as he leans back on the balcony. "Well, I gotta go to my balcony too, so see ya losers!" Gajeel says, leaving to head over to his seat.

By now, all 10 silver colored balconies are filled with the 10 teams that had made it past the elimination round. The balcony lights were closed though, so none of the other survivors' faces were visible. Perhaps they'll shine the light when the team is announced, Natsu decides, standing next to Gray. Scanning around him, he sees the audience cheering loudly, and he tries to make out the silhouettes of the figures standing on each balcony.

He wonders if Blondie made it. Not that he cared anyways.

The audience starts to clap and cheer louder, when the lights to the center of the Colosseum lights up, signifying the start of the event. The announcer steps into view, and Natsu rolls his eyes, impatiently wishing for this event to start. Tapping his foot, he sighs, as he leans against the balcony, annoyed at the dramatic entrance of the host.

"Welcome to the second day of the NYC Art Festival, where only 10 competitors remain standing! Now, before we get started, let's introduce the 10 finalists!"

The crowd erupts into cheers once more, as the lights shine one by one on the competitors standing on each balcony, as the announcer introduces each competitor in the order of least to most votes. Tuning himself out, Natsu ignores the cheers and the names of his future enemies, until he he heard the name of the person in second place.

 _Blondie._

He stares at her balcony, and sees her looking down, as if she isn't proud to be here. Her head moves until she's staring into nothing but the big screen, and he can't help but feel attracted to the faraway glance in her dark brown eyes. It's as if she's staring into a vast unknown, into nothingness, as if she's thinking of a world far away. The spark that was once present in those chocolate brown eyes are gone now, replaced with simply dull orbs, staring, as if she's wishing for something to happen.

The announcer is introducing the rules and what's required for the next theme, but he doesn't listen. Rather, he can't help but feel as if nothing ceased to exist, except for himself and her. He stares at her, wondering what in the world she could be thinking about, but he comes up with nothing.

"Are you even listening, dumbass?" Gray asks him, nudging his elbow. Natsu blinks, and shrugs.

"Just tell me what I have to do. I never listen to instructions anyways," he says, and Gray rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

1 hour.

She has one hour to put together a masterpiece.

There's no specific color theme, but they are only allowed to use a specific set of colors. Walking inside the supply room, Lucy looks around at the colors layered out in front of her, and sees Natsu and Gray arguing about which set of colors to use. One wanted vibrant colors, but the other wanted a cool palette, consisting of mostly blues and a few purples. Deciding it isn't her business, she quickly makes her way to the other side of the room, glancing at the different color combinations, on the other side of the room.

She had to think fast, because this theme is different. It says to portray a scene in another world, so obviously mythical creatures are in the equation.

"Damn, these colors are pretty neat!" A voice says, causing Lucy to look up.

"Well, what did you expect?" Lucy replies, and the male laughs.

"I'm probably gonna make a badass dragon," he says, and Lucy laughs.

"A metal dragon? That's _so_ creative, Gajeel. I'm still debating on whether I want something bright or dark," she says, and Gajeel shrugs.

"Go with blue. Nothing can go wrong with blue," he says, pointing to a palette filled with shades of dark and midnight blue.

"How come?"

"You wanted advice. I gave you advice."

Lucy sighs. "Technically I didn't ask you for advice, but I'll see what I can do with it," she says, picking up the palette labeled _Midnight._ Grabbing an empty canvas, she admires the delicate fabric, before leaving the supply room. Heading to her balcony, she finds that the light is already on, and grabbing a bucket, she dips her paintbrush in the water, watching the individual hairs of the brush spread apart and silently dance out of tune.

* * *

The color blue fascinates her, as she toys around with the different shades of blue, letting the colors spread across the page. Perhaps that's how she got her inspiration for her art. A silhouette of a mermaid, sitting on a black silhouette rock, her curly hair flowing loosely, in the wind. The ocean is a darker shade of blue than the sky, which was also another shade of dark blue, but lighter than the ocean. Small waves crash against the rock, but she feels as if there's something missing.

Letting out a sigh, she walks outside the Colosseum, and enter a small coffee shop, purchasing a small chocolate croissant. Technically chocolate isn't supposed to be part of her diet, but she figures her career is trash, so why bother caring?

Truth to be told, she stopped caring a long time ago. Perhaps time changes people. A year ago, she was filled with plenty of hopes and aspirations, but at the same time, she was going nowhere in life. She used to have her head up high in the clouds, before she came to a realization that dreams are nothing but false illusions, with the exceptions of a few miracles that happen for a select few.

Admiring the glass windows, an idea suddenly hits her, as she hurriedly walks back to her balcony, afraid that she might run out of time before incorporating her new idea. Opening her purse, she takes out her mirror, and smashes it onto the floor.

It shatters into a million little pieces, as she stares at her reflection in every individual little pieces. The sun shines on the mirror, allowing the silver to glow more radiantly than usual.

"L-Lucy...damn uh, are you okay?"

She looks up, and her mouth feels a bit dry at the sight of her former lover, but before she completely froze up, another person comes into play.

"Damn, what made you so mad?"

She lets out a small laugh, before picking up the pieces. "Yeah I'm fine," she says, picking out the smallest pieces of the shattered mirror.

The mermaid is on the left side of the canvas, with her body facing left. Her hair is flowing towards the right, as the mermaid sits on a rock. Scattering the mirror pieces on the scales of the mermaid's tail, she wrinkles her nose in dissatisfaction.

"That's really pretty," Gray says, his hands in his pocket.

Lucy looks at it.

It's pretty, but not gorgeous, and for some reason, though many would kill to have this specific painting, she isn't pleased with the artwork. Then again, there is only 15 minutes left before showtime, so there isn't exactly time to start a new piece.

"Thanks," she says, with a small smile and her hands tracing over the edges of the mirror.

"So it's Natsu's birthday this Wednesday, and are you busy? If not, you should definitely come celebrate with us," Gray says, handing her a piece of post-it paper.

Tilting her head, Lucy gently opens the folded piece of yellow post-it, briefly glancing at the sloppy handwriting. Looking up, she takes a glance at Natsu, who refuses to meet her eyes. His head is looking past her shoulders with a distinct look, and she feels a squeeze in her heart.

"I'll try my best," she says, offering them a smile.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Natsu says, with his hands in his pocket and his face buried in his scarf. "I'm not going to get upset or anything... It's completely up to you."

He doesn't look at her though, and Lucy can't help but bite her lip, a habit she does when she's nervous. She doesn't think too much about his actions, because at the end of the day, she knows that the two of them aren't going to end up together, which she had previously hoped.

She knows he doesn't feel the same way anymore, and if anything, he's probably distancing himself from her. Perhaps he doesn't feel the same way towards her anymore, and invited her just out of respect. Perhaps that's why he refused to meet her eyes.

But she doesn't care. No, instead, she stopped caring a while ago, because hope is nothing but a dangerous weapon that leads to false illusions.

The boys leave, and once again, she's all alone, standing on the silver balcony, glancing at the audience.

She's always been alone. Even back in Riverdale, there was always this invisible barrier that separated her from the others. An invisible wall of some sorts that prevented her from being who she really wanted to be.

But then she met Natsu, and for some unknown reason, it was as if they had met before, perhaps in another life. There was no wall between them, and for the first time in her life, she felt open. As if she wasn't being trapped inside a cage like a hopeless creature, as if she finally had the potential to fly away.

Things are different, she decides. Things are not the same.

And once again, she finds herself suffocating inside an empty cage, behind the metal bars she created for herself.

* * *

"AW MAN ARE THESE FOR ME?! DAMN YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!" Natsu shouts, clapping his hands.

His worries are long gone, now that he entered the campsite with a fire in the middle. Gray is receiving instructions in the colosseum, while he stays on the campsite, preparing for his party. Some of his friends offered to volunteer, while some just came to watch.

Well actually, Erza dragged everyone to help, and has been giving out instructions ever since.

On his left is a pile of gifts, and his friends are all chilling by the camp. It is still morning, so they can't exactly light up the campfire. People are starting to set up tents, excited as to what will happen.

On one side of the camp though, he sees Gajeel setting up the grill, that he borrowed from Levy. The two of them are dumping a bag of coal inside the grill, occasionally coughing up some dust.

"Man why do I have to do the dirty work?" Gajeel says, grumbling. "I can't believe I'm missing a day of the competition for this. That fucking stripper better tell me what today's prompt is. Ima try finishing and dipping as soon as possible."

"Of course we have to help, it's Natsu's birthday! This is the least we can do!" Levy says, crossing his arms.

Natsu snickers at the two, and sometimes he wonders if Levy and Lucy still talk. He hasn't seen them together in a while, and is curious as to how their friendship is going.

"So do you prefer fried chicken or roasted chicken?" Mira asks, with a pencil and book in her hand.

"Anything spicy of course!" Natsu replies, crossing his arms.

"Can I spike the drinks?" Cana asks, earning a glare from Natsu. "Of course not!"

The brunette grumbles angrily to herself, before walking away. Natsu sighs, already used to her unique personality. Grabbing some wood from the forest, he places the logs in a pile, for the campfire later.

"Hey Levy, do you know if Lucy will come?" He asks, glancing at the floor.

He wanted a solid answer, but instead the petite girl simply shrugs.

"Don't ask me, how should I know?"

* * *

She created a masterpiece. Something she was proud of. Something she actually poured her heart and soul into, only to have it destroyed.

Her mermaid artwork received first place, due to the uniqueness of the mirrors. Because of that, she's received 10 points for being first, making her first place in the competition. After all, everyone starts off with a clean slate.

Twin Dragon Slayers came in second. Natsu and Gray came in third.

The theme of the day was Childhood Memories, and the teams had until midnight to submit the work. Most of the people had already submitted their artworks, but not her.

They had the whole day to work on this challenge, but later in the afternoon, there was going to be another competition, where you had to compete one-on-one.

Her painting was a blonde woman, standing in a garden covered completely in flowers, pointing out the different species to her blonde haired daughter with her signature link dress. The painting was filled with different shades of green, and the flowers were in every possible color of the rainbow. Butterflies flittered everywhere, and Lucy tried her best to capture the exact details of her deceased mother.

Her mother was the reason why she was introduced to the wonders of the world. Her mother used to tell her stories before bedtime, and show her the world through the power of imagination.

She didn't think it was fair for someone so innocent to disappear from the world like that. She didn't understand why her mother had to leave her all alone in such a scary world at the age of 10. She didn't understand what her mother did to deserve this treatment, but perhaps the people up there needed her mother more than the people down here.

It's been years now, and her memory of her mother is slowly disappearing. She can still remember the things they did, but it's difficult to recall her face sometimes, and she can't help but feel guilty.

Her art wasn't the most creative one, but it was genuine.

It's gone now.

Burnt pieces cling on to the remains of the artwork, and she can't help but trace her fingers along the burnt edges of the art. The only thing left of the art was the little blonde girl in the picture, since everything else was burned into ashes.

The brown fringes surround the little girl.

Well, she had to admit, it suited her situation. It describes her life perfectly, considering how the garden of happiness and her mother is forever gone, burned inside her memories somewhere, never to be returned.

Her hands are tightened in a fist, and she tries not to lose her patience. Leave for 20 minutes and this just happens.

Feeling the wrinkled folded up piece of paper in her hands, she glares at the handwriting, before feeling a mixture of rage and sadness.

Fire...

Salamander...

Natsu...

She rips the paper into pieces, holding her hand out on the balcony, as she watches the little pieces fall to the ground like confetti.

Almost like raindrops. The only difference is that this rain won't wash away the pain she feels inside.

* * *

The fire emits a warm radiation, as the colors of red, yellow and orange swirls around each other. The skies are dark, as little twinkling stars brighten up the sky, in this area isolated from the city.

Laughing with his friends, he stretches his arms, and leans back facing the sky. The stars are shining brightly, accompanied by the blue crescent moon.

They're telling stories around the campfire, roasting marshmallows in the process. In the distance, he hears Gajeel singing a song, with people screaming at him to shut up.

Grabbing Gray's hot dog, he shoves the mets into his mouth, laughing at Gray's enraged face. Accidentally knocking Erza to face palm her strawberry cheesecake, he sweats in nervousness, as she glares at him.

"S-sorry ma'am!"

"HA, Karma!" Gray laughs, tossing his shirt.

"DUDE YOUR SHIRT IS ON FIRE!" Gajeel shouts, laughing and videotaping the scene.

Snickering, Natsu watches Gray's shocked face turn into a panicked one, as he tried to put out the fire from the shirt he accidentally tossed. A few girls giggle, and some sigh at the hopelessness of the poor guy.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Mira notes, with a smile on her face.

Natsu laughs, his cheeks hurting from smiling. "Of course, there's food!"

But at the same time, he feels as if there's something missing. Maybe it's because he knows she's not coming.

Of course she won't.

Time was supposed to heal. Yet it only left his scars untouched. No matter what he did, he can't seem to erase the memories of a year ago. He stares into the distance, and feels an uncomfortable feeling in his chest.

It's his birthday today. She was supposed to be here.

Its funny how the one who meant the world to him was the one that never showed.

* * *

 **I apologize for the (very) late update, but I finished my finals, but now I have a lot of regents to take. Aka, statewide examinations for well, basically every subject. Anyways, thank you guys SOOO much for the lovely reviews and for all your support. I love you all,and have a good night! (Or good morning, depending on where you are, haha!)**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You guys are honestly too sweet, hehe! :)**

 **Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 17**

She wasn't being fair.

No matter how hard she tried to ignore the guilt inside her, she knew it wasn't fair of her to jump to conclusions, yet she did so anyways. She was so caught up in her emotions, she couldn't even think straight.

Her painting is due in an hour, and no matter how hard she tries, she simply can't replace the original copy with a duplicate. The colors didn't seem right, and there is something missing about the duplicate piece.

It's her fifth canvas now. It's empty. White and blank. All the others have been demolished. Something is missing, and perhaps it's the emotions she had put into her original work.

She's the only participant left, sitting alone under the stars on the silver balcony, with nothing but a small table lamp that illuminated the page, giving a mysterious vibe.

She is running out of time. She's running out of ideas, and she already knows she's going to lose.

Picking up a paintbrush, she dips the brush into the water, watching the hair from the brush spread apart, before taking out the brush and dipping it in paint.

She didn't even begin yet, but she already knows this won't become a masterpiece. Perhaps she'll let someone else win this round.

* * *

Letting out a yawn, Lucy Heartfilia rubs her eyes, allowing the morning sunlight to shine through the cracks of the curtains. She only had 5 hours of sleep last night, considering how she stayed up all night trying to finish her art project.

It was Natsu's birthday yesterday, and she missed it. Checking the clock, she sighs, seeing how it's 7 in the morning, and she has to bake a cake within an hour. After all, she had to find a way to make it up to him, and if anything, she knows he loves food. Food, fire and art. Graffiti art.

Making her way to the bathroom, she stares at the dark eye bags and internally cringes at the sight of her red eyes. Brushing her teeth, Lucy decides to use some makeup to cover up the imperfections on her face.

There is no such thing as perfection, but to her, makeup is a form of art that comes close to masking her imperfections.

Walking into the kitchen, she hears her shoes click against the white marble floors, before taking out the mixing bowls and citrus fruits. Deciding she was going to make a cake decorated nicely with orange and red flames, she quickly cracks open the eggs and start working. Mixing the ingredients together, she can't help but carefully admire the nice blend of colors, slowly becoming one.

"Lucy?"

The head chef of the Heartfilia manor stands in the doorway with confusion, as Lucy sheepishly smiles at him. "Sorry Aed, I'm just baking a cake. I won't bother you, don't worry!" She says.

The man laughs, his wrinkles apparent in his smile. "No problem, Miss Lucy. Would you like some help?"

Normally she would say yes, but not today. Shaking her head, she replies, "Thanks for the offer, but no, sorry."

After all, cheesy as it sounds, but the best things in life come from the heart itself.

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Lucy Heartfilia slams herself on her bed, exaggerated. She had finally finished wrapping Natsu's gift, and the cake was already placed inside a nice box, addressed to Natsu. She isn't sure if she should include a birthday card, but knowing that her gift is already late, she decides not to.

She looks at the clock. 9:00. She has to be at the colosseum in half an hour, so she quickly gathers the gifts and hops inside Capricorn's car, letting him know about the location but also to keep it a secret from her father. Upon arrival, she scans the crowd before spotting Natsu and Gray on their designated balcony.

There is something off about Natsu though, and she can't help but be curious. Slowly making her way over to them, she takes a deep breath. The audience are still filling in the seats, which means she still has time left.

"Natsu!"

Turning around, he looks at her with a tilted head. "Hey Luce, what are you doing here?"

"Well these are for you, actually. I know it doesn't make up for the fact that I missed your birthday celebration, but I-I had my own issues to deal with. Well, okay that sounds selfish, sorry, but it's hard to explain...but these are for you," she says, handing over the gift.

Natsu blinks, surprised at the two neatly wrapped boxes, before accepting the gift. "Thanks, Luce! Can I open it?" He says, feeling a rush of happiness overcome him.

She laughs lightly. "Yeah, of course!"

Pulling the red ribbon on the white box, he opens the box, seeing a black frosted cake with red, orange and yellow flames all over. The flame designs cover the top of the cake, but some of the flames look as if they're melting from the sides.

She smiles, watching his eyes light up as of seeing something extravagant for the first time. Natsu breaks into a grin, and she can't help but feel a little bit of warmth inside her heart.

"Here's a candle, make a wish," Lucy says with a soft smile. Placing the candle in the center of the cake, she takes out a lighter and the fire starts to dance on too of the red candle.

The orange flames are outlined with the color blue, and it dances according to the direction of the wind.

And then he blows out the flame, staring at Lucy through his thick lashes with soft eyes. "Did you make this yourself?" He asks, admiring the frosted flames on the cake.

"Yeah, had to wake up early this morning to make it," she says with a small blush dancing on her cheeks.

Using a fork, Natsu takes a bite out of the cake, before turning to Lucy with love and admiration in his eyes. He sets the cake down on the table they use for painting and drawing, making sure not to drop any art supplies on the floor.

"Luce, you're the best! This cake is amazing, you can even open your own bakery!" He says happily.

Lucy laughs. "Still the same, I see. All you really care about is food. I guess that's what makes you Natsu," she says.

He shakes his head. "Yeah but this cake is special because _you_ made it!"

"What's so special about me?"

"You're different, Luce. In a good way."

She isn't supposed to be blushing, nor is she supposed to be falling in love with him. She fell in love with him a long time ago, but now it only seems as if she's falling harder for him. This love that they cannot have is perhaps the reason why she's hurting so much internally, whether she'd admit it or not. Perhaps it's the charm behind the forbidden love that makes everything so desirable. Sometimes you crave the things you don't have, yet she can't help but find herself continuously falling into the same rhythmic love again and again. Her cheeks are tinted red, and she feels her face coated with a familiar warmth, that has never happened around anyone else.

Different.

She was different, he says.

To many people, this word meant nothing but an insult. It was basicslly saying how she wasn't like anyone else in this world, and stood out like an oddball.

But to her, this was the realest compliment she's received in such a long time. This wasn't about her looks, her brains or her money, but rather, herself in general. She was different from everyone else, according to him. She was an original, and she planned to keep it this way.

"Thank you, Natsu, thank you," she says, softly. She feels a fuzzy feeling inside her heart, as he smiles back at her, their arms just barely touching.

Pulling on the second red ribbon on his second gift, Natsu rips the wrapping paper apart, only to reveal a rectangular box. Opening the box, he sees a skateboard inside.

It wasn't just any simple monotone skateboard however, but rather, a customized one. The word Salamander was plastered in black ink, and as for the background, there was a dark velvet red dragon. Around the dragon were flames decorated nicely with red, yellow and orange.

"I know it's last minute but I actually had this finished a week ago, but polished the wheels and such the night before. I made it myself but if you hate it it's totally okay!" Lucy says, looking away with a blush.

The air was silent for a while, before she feels two strong arms wrapping themselves around her waist. Surprised, she takes in a deep breath, seeing Natsu hugging her tightly from behind, resting his chin on her right shoulder.

She feels his warm breath on her, and finds herself smiling, feeling his chest rise up and down. Her heart remains calm, however, as if this is how it's supposed to be. As if this is a natural thing. As if this is how the two of them are supposed to be.

"Someone once told me that it's more meaningful to create a gift from the heart," she says, her fingers wrapping around Natsu's arm that is currently around her waist.

"This is the coolest thing I've ever gotten on my birthday. Luce, you're the best! Thank you! Man, I've never met anyone like you... You're amazing, Luce! Don't ever change!"

And he meant it. Every word he said.

Lucy could've sworn she felt a small peck on her cheek. She could've sworn she heard him whisper the three words she hears in her dreams, 'I love you,' but the game is already starting, fans are cheering, and she couldn't stay.

Slightly frowning at the loss of warmth when his arms unwrapped themselves, she waved goodbye, before heading over to her balcony. Tilting her head, she wonders why there are two people standing there, before she realizes it's the Twin Dragon Slayers team.

"Can I help you?" She asks, crossing her arms.

The blonde one snickers, as the one in black hair crosses his arms, with a bored expression as if he doesn't care about this situation at all.

"Your painting was such a beautiful work of art. Too bad it got burned," the blonde one says, walking away with his friend.

She wanted to open her mouth to say something. She wanted to scream.

But she knew from experience, cheaters are the ones who make it far, as shallow as it may seem. It isn't hard work or talent, but simple cheating with luck on their side. Yet at the same time, they only get so far until they get caught. Without evidence however, no one is going to believe her side of the story.

Her work was sabotaged. The art she poured her heart into.

But she didn't care. She is going to find a way to get them in trouble, because people like them don't scare her. Rather, they amused her, knowing that they won't be lucky for so long.

Maybe cheaters will have it their way for a short amount of time, but eventually, what comes around goes around. She isn't going to lose to the likes of them, despite her current situation.

"And the winner of yesterday's theme, Childhood Memories goes to... The Twin Dragon Slayers!"

Lucy watches everyone clap and cheer for that team, but she crosses her arms, glaring at the two.

She feels Natsu's eyes on her, but she doesn't care.

She continues glaring, before scoffing and looking away.

* * *

"LUCY!" Natsu shouts, throwing a casual arm around her shoulders. "You alright there? You seemed pretty pissed off that someone else got first place. But hey, it's okay, you can't win each time, but you're in the lead!"

She shakes her head. "No, it's not that. Someone sabotaged my previous artwork. There's a lot of cheating going on and I don't know how to stop it."

"Damn, who the fuck has the time to sabotage your art?" Gajeel says with a snort.

"I think it's the Twin Dragon Slayers," Lucy says with a low voice. Silence covers the sir for a short minute, before Natsu speaks up.

"That ain't fair!" Natsu says with a growl. Standing up from the chair he was sitting on in Lucy's balcony, Lucy quickly reaches out and pulls him back. "Fighting isn't going to help!"

Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Lucy are currently sitting on her balcony, some on the floor and some on a plastic chair. They had recently finished showcasing the art and giving feedback, and now it is lunch time. After lunch, everyone will have to create an object using pottery. Two names will be selected at random, for each table, and each voter has to choose between the two.

"How do you know it's them though?" Gray asks. "For all we know, it could've been anyone."

Lucy shrugs. How can she explain her instinct? "I know it's them, but I can't explain it. I just need evidence though, and someone smart to help me figure this situation out," she says.

"Ask the shrimp. She's smart," Gajeel says, crossing his arms.

"Levy? Yeah that's a good idea," Natsu says.

Lucy bites her lip. "Yeah, I guess so."

She hasn't talked to Levy in a long time though, so she isn't sure how things will turn out. Because sometimes in life, you slowly drift part from people you used to talk to everyday. Yet even though they grew apart, they don't hate each other or anything, but rather, think back to the memories they created.

It's been a while since they talked, and Lucy can't help but wonder how things will be between the two. A part of her feels as if the reunion will be a little awkward, but then again, she feels as if nothing will really change.

"Let's go to Levy's place then," Gray says, as Lucy stares at Levy's contact on her phone.

She puts her phone back in her pocket. "Gajeel, can you call her and ask her if it's okay if we come over?"

He scoffs. "Tch, whatever."

And for a moment, Lucy could've sworn she saw a little pink on his face, before it faded away.


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Independence Day! (If you celebrate).**

 **Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 18**

Standing on the sidewalk, Lucy stares at the white picket fence in front of her, and the small grey stone steps that lead to the steps to the front porch. The house didn't change since the last time she visited, considering how the bricks are as white as she remembered, and the grass in the front yard is freshly green and nicely trimmed. Unlocking the fence, she finds herself in front of a wooden brown door, unable to ring the doorbell.

Feelings of apprehension bubbles up inside her, as she takes a deep breath. Natsu and Gajeel stands behind her, oddly quiet for some reason. Unusual, but she decides to ignore their behaviors for the time being.

"Well are ya gonna ring the doorbell or not?" Gajeel asks in a gruff voice, not pleased with her lack of action.

"Is it really necessary? I-I mean we don't want to drag her into this," Lucy says, awkwardly laughing.

Giving her a look, Gajeel was about to press the doorbell, before the door opens itself, revealing a very confused looking bluenette. "Lucy? I knew I heard someone... Gajeel and Natsu too? Huh? What are you guys doing here?"

"Wow Levy your house is amazing! It's huge and I bet your refrigerator is stuffed with great food!" Natsu says, looking around.

Gajeel snorts. "Rich people. Fancy looking, but nasty tasting food."

"Can we come in Levy?" Lucy asks, ignoring the other two.

Blinking in surprise, Levy nods enthusiastically, opening the wooden door wider for the trio to come in. Leading them to the black leather couch in the living room, Natsu sits next to Lucy, while Gajee, sits on the armchair on the left side. Closing the door, Levy quickly heads to the kitchen to grab three glasses of sparkling water, setting them on the table, and takes a seat to the second armchair opposite from Gajeel.

"Are you guys hungry? My parents aren't going to be back until midnight because they're attending some party, so I chose to stay home," Levy says. "I'm curious though, what are you guys doing here? I doubt it's just to relax and sip tea..."

"We actually need your help," Natsu says, with a sheepish smile.

"My help?"

"Some idiot sabotaged Bunny Girl's artwork and she wants to find out who," Gajeel states bluntly.

The two girls lock eyes, and for some reason, Lucy feels a bit of guilt inside. Even though the two of them used to be really close friends, it's been a while since they've interacted with one another. Of course, Lucy decides, it's natural to feel guilty when talking to an old friend out of the blue, asking for help.

"You don't have to help of you're busy..." Lucy says, with a small apologetic smile. "I mean it's been a while since we've talked and well, yeah..." She laughs.

Feeling a bit of awkwardness, Gajeel and Natsu looks at one another, unsure of the situation between the two.

Levy smiles at her old friend, before replying. "I know it's been a while Lu, but that doesn't mean things have to be weird around us. I'd love to help," she says genuinely.

"Levy, you're too nice for your own good," Lucy says with a sigh. "Thank you."

Levy laughs lightly in return. "I was annoyed that you didn't contact me for a while, actually. But I had no right to be mad since I didn't reach out either."

"I guess it's because we both have been busy with our lives," Lucy says, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. So about your sabotaged art... Do you have any idea who did it?"

"Twin Dragon Slayers. I know it's them for sure, but I don't exactly know how to prove it. It's not like you can set up a camera or anything..." Lucy says.

"Tch. I say we just beat them up and teach them a lesson!" Natsu says.

Lucy sighs. "You have to be logical about these things, Natsu! Violence won't get you anywhere. You can't just solve a problem by using violence," she says.

"Make them scared and beat them to a pulp! That way they won't bother you again!" He says.

Lucy shakes her head. "That may work for a while but it won't last. Sometimes you have to work your way around things instead of taking the easy way out. You can't always solve a problem through violence because there's going to be consequences!"

He knows she has a point, but his whole life has revolved around action. He's always used his fists to solve his problems after living in the streets for such a long time, and logic has never really been his thing. Using action has always been his way of solving problems, and thinking just takes up too much time.

"I don't get it. Just one lunch and everything will be fine," Natsu says, with a casual shrug.

Gajeel scoffs. "Dumbass."

"Natsu, violence may solve one problem, but it will eventually be the cause of 10 other problems. It's a temporary solution that won't fix anything," she says, putting a hand on his shoulder. She smiles, subconsciously leaning a bit closer. "I know you've been exposed to violence your whole life, but instead of hurting yourself, there's another way. Violence won't bring about peace," she says, as he scrunches his eyebrows together, grasping this information.

"Then what are we going to do? I'm not letting them get away with cheating," Natsu says.

"Calm your tits, Salamander. Obviously, we'll find a way. The sun's setting and I suggest we leave before one of these rich people calls the cops on us," Gajeel says. "We can talk more 'bout this situation tomorrow."

"I made some pasta, not too long before you guys arrived. Here, take some home, I can't finish them all anyways," she says. Natsu and Gajeel follow her to the kitchen, at the mention of food.

Taking out a plastic container, she carefully places the food inside, before handing them to the boys. Gajeel looks inside. "You made shrimp? Isn't that illegal? What's that word when you eat your own kind...ahh, cannibalism!" He says with a snort.

Ears red, Levy mumbles curses under her breath. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT a shrimp?!"

Watching with amusement from the couch, Lucy bursts out in laughter, watching Levy smack Gajeel lightly with a kitchen towel. Meanwhile, Natsu watches Lucy laugh in the distance, with a smile painted on his face.

"You can stay the night if you want, Lu, I'm sure our parents won't mind," Levy says, as the two boys say their goodbyes out the door.

Before leaving completely though, Natsu turns back, catching Lucy's eye. She smiles at him, and gives a small wave with her hands,before he grins, burying his face in his scarf.

"I think I'll stay here then, it's less lonely this way, if you don't mind of course," Lucy says, turning back to her friend.

Levy laughs. "I offered, didn't I? So of course I don't mind."

Lucy smiles. "Yeah, thanks."

In a way, she's fixing her relationship with others one step at a time.

* * *

Closing the door behind them, the two girls sit on Levy's bed, with a bag of marshmallows between them, as Levy opens the air conditioning. Closing the windows and curtains, the two make themselves comfortable, as Lucy smiles, feeling the material of the old pajamas she left at Levy's house a year ago.

"I'm sorry," she says, making the bluenette look at her in surprise. "What for?"

"We kinda grew apart, and that one time we decided to talk is when I need your help. It sounds pretty selfish, and I'm sorry. I really did miss our friendship Levy, and I actually want us to talk about the random stuff we used to talk about, and not just about this whole situation with cheating and art," Lucy says, leaning back onto a pillow.

"I know you're not using me, Lu. And I'm sorry too. But let's think about the future and not worry about what had happened, okay?"

Lucy smiles. Sometimes she wonders what would've happened if she never left. Maybe life would've been different, and nothing would've been the same. Sometimes she wished that she stayed in New York, where her friends and family were. Maybe if she didn't move, life could've been happier in a sense.

"I've been wondering this for a while now, Lu. How come you didn't show up at Natsu's birthday party?" Levy asks, hugging her knees tight.

Lucy sighs, staring at the orange curtains that decorated Levy's windowsill. She's been avoiding this question for a while now, partly because she didn't have a legit answer to offer, and partly because her answer makes her sound selfish and dim-witted.

It's not like she can lie either, because it would just simply add fuel to the fire. Yet telling the truth seems so hard, even though it's the right thing to do.

"My artwork was burned, leaving nothing but fragments of burnt yellow paper. I-I was mad, and assumed it was Natsu because there was fire, but I should've known better. I don't know Levy, am I selfish? I stayed the night finishing the art, and well, I didn't show up."

"You were mad, causing you to think illogically. It doesn't neccessarily mean you're selfish. Besides, I overheard Natsu bragging about his gift from you. If you took the time and customized a gift for him, I don't see why you'd be considered selfish," Levy says.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Levy. Everything feels hopeless."

And it isn't a lie.

"How so?" Levy asks.

"I'm still in love with him. But I'm moving back to Paris after this summer, and then I'll be off to college. I'm going to take over father's business, and he's going to have a life of his own. I don't even know if I want to be a dancer anymore, because lately I've discovered it has more to do with fame than passion. There's a lot of things I used to love to do, but now I'm just not feeling it anymore," Lucy says.

She used to be a street artist, back when life was good. Back then she was able to live a free life, without anything pulling her down. She would express her emotions through her art, but it's not the same anymore. She lost interest in art.

Now it's just a meaningless surface with a bunch of color, plastered all over.

"Someone once told me not to stress about the future, but rather, focus on the present. It doesn't matter what will happen, as long as you make the most of the present moment. So don't stress about it Lu, I think if it's meant to be, everything will work out in the end," Levy says, lying on the bed.

Lucy lies down next to her, feeling the cushions in the bed. Silently lying next to Levy, the two of them stare at the glow-in-the-dark stars plastered on the ceiling, silently breathing in and out.

"Was it Gajeel?" Lucy asks.

"Yeah."

* * *

"I swear if I break my arm, I'm breaking your leg!" Lucy shouts, her arms flinging around.

"Calm down, you're too noisy!" Natsu says, his hands on her waist.

Watching her keep her balance on the skateboard she originally created for him, he chuckles in amusement, as he places his hands on her waist, so she won't fall. Slightly blushing, Lucy concentrates on keeping her balance, listening to Natsu's instructions.

"Use this leg to kick the skateboard to start. I'm going to let go of you once you stop moving, but I'll be next to you, don't worry!" Natsu says with excitement.

Taking in a deep breath, she feels the warmth of his hands on her waist, silently reminding herself that she will be safe and things will be fine. Kicking back with her left foot, she feels the warmth slowly disappear, as his hands slowly let go of her waist. Her knees are slightly bent, and her arms are spread wide, trying to maintain balance.

She feels a small breeze flutter by, as her heart starts to beat a little faster in excitement.

"NATSU, I'M DOING IT! Look!" She shouts, her chest pounding with excitement, but a bit nervous at the same time.

"That's like, snail speed! Go a little faster, you got this!" Natsu says, watching her with amusement.

"But I might fall! Snails aren't THAT slow!" She says, taking deep breaths, hoping she won't trip and fall on the sidewalk. Rather than skating inside the park, they decided to ride the skateboard outside the perimeters of the park, since the sidewalk is more flat.

"You won't fall, trust me, scaredy-cat!" Natsu laughs, walking next to her.

With a small pout, Natsu can't help but smile, as she inhales another deep breath, ready to start again. Trying to calm herself, she uses her left leg to kick a bit harder this time, before finding herself moving way faster than last time.

Her hair ruffles in the breeze, as her eyes look around in panic, with her arms spread wide, hoping to keep her balance.

"You did it Luce!" Natsu shouts, running to catch up with her.

"OH MY GOD LOOK AT THIS NATSU! I DID IT! AHA I DID IT! SHIT WHAT IF I FALL?!" She shouts, reminding herself to keep her knees slightly bent. The wheels slide across the sidewalk, and she feels herself moving along the concrete sidewalk, feeling the skateboard slightly hit the small bumps along the road. She feels the wind in her face, and hears Natau's laugh next to her, as she smiles at this feeling.

"You're not gonna fall, Luce! Think positive! C'mon, you can do this!" Natsu says.

She finds herself laughing, before her eyes widen, finding herself slowly losing balance, as her arms flail everywhere. "NATSU, HELP!" She shouts, her body moving uncontrollably, as the skateboard starts to go in a zig zag motion.

Accidentally leaning a bit too much on the left, she finds herself losing her footing, as she screams with panic.

Laughing, Natsu stops the loose skateboard with his feet, as he catches Lucy in his arms, picking her up bridal-style. Glancing down at her, he sees her cheeks all red with embarrassment, attempting to bury herself in his chest.

"I've got a better idea, let's try something new!" Natsu exclaims, as he slowly lets Lucy down from his grip.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! Your ideas are despicable!" Lucy shouts, crossing her arms.

"Despica-wha? Hey,isn't that a movie? With the yellow looking sausages and all? What are they called again... Ah yes, minions!" Natsu says, scratching his head.

Lucy groans. "They're not sausages, they're cute little uhh creatures," she says.

"They look like some yellow sausages good to eat," Natsu says, making Lucy burst out laughing.

"Where do you get your ideas from?!" She exclaims.

"I'm an artist, and artists have to be creative!" He says, making her sigh with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess," she says. The only thing is that her creativity is slowly vanishing into thin air, as time slowly progresses. Not just with her art, but in a way, with dance too. What once started as a passion of some sorts,slowly turned into nothing but a way of earning money through fame.

Getting corrupted by fame is easier than keeping the passion alive, especially in an industry like this. That she knows for sure.

"Well, ya wanna hear my idea or not?" Natsu asks, with a casual arm around her.

She raises her eyebrows. "I'm curious."

He grins evilly, before letting out a laugh. "Get on my back, Luce," he says, lifting her up without her permission. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she feels his hands lift her thigh so it's wrapped around his waist, before her eyes widen, realizing what he's about to do.

"Oh dear this better not be what I think it is..." She mutters behind his back. Feeling her breath tickle his neck, Natsu smiles.

Getting on the skateboard, he kicks off, feeling the rush of wind bypass his shoulders, ruffling his air. Liking the feeling of the wind, he increases the speed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Lucy shouts, wrapping herself tighter around him.

Natsu laughs. "Nope!"

With her on his back, the two of them slowly find themselves laughing, as they pass by the buildings that loomed around them. Feeling the wind in their hair, they smile, finding this moment to be perfect.

 _Forget about the future, and just focus on the present moment,_ she remembers from Levy.

She doesn't know what will happen tomorrow, or the week after. But in this moment, it's just him and her, just two people touring around the city with nothing but a skateboard.

After all, focusing on the future is the same as living in an illusion. To live in the present is simple, and all she's gotta do is to stop overthinking about the situation. Because one day, she's going to grow up and look back on the memories, and it's moments like this that makes life worth living.

The past is the past, and there's no use stressing over something that can't be changed. It's the actions that happen today that will determine the future, and Lucy can't help but smile, taking in Natsu's scent.

She's spent her whole life trying to escape the fears that plagued her mind, and to do so, she'd focus on the future, not gaining anything in return. She had used the future as an illusion to escape the present moment, but it isn't until today,when she realized all her efforts were in vain. After all, it's the present moment that matters the most, and memories like these are the ones worth keeping.

"Whatcha smiling about, weirdo?" Natsu asks, with an amused tone.

Lucy laughs. "Your stupid face!"

But before he had a chance to reply, the two find themselves accidentally sliding inside a glass door someone opened, before falling off, and hearing a crash. Screaming with laughter, the two of them look before seeing a tablecloth on the ground.

"YOU'RE LUCKY THERE WASN'T ANY PLATES ON THE TABLE!" An angry waitress with white hair shouts, her hair tied back and her hands on her hips.

Blinking, Lucy finds herself in Mira's Café, before bursting out in laughter.

"It was the stupid stripper's fault for opening that damn door! Besides, it's not like there's any customers besides us anyways," Natsu says. "Everyone here is family anyways."

Shivering, Lucy wonders what happened to the usually sweet Mira, before Erza makes her way over to the two.

"I can't believe you would drag an innocent Lucy into one of your schemes!" She scolds, before Lucy laughs.

Perhaps it's time to let go of all her worries, and simply live in the present moment, and make the most out of it.

Because she knows, memories like this aren't going to last forever, and perhaps she should make this moment beautiful. After all, there's a huge difference between living and simply just existing. She'd rather live a life filled with color and creativity, than be a waste of space. A life without color isn't considered living, but rather, just existing in the shadows like silhouettes.

After all, someday everything and everyone she knows will separate, scattered into mosaic fragments in time.

* * *

 **Thought I'd add a little NaLu in this chapter even though it was originally supposed to be fixing her relationship with Levy, since I kinda realized I forgot to mention Levy in the previous chapters, so I made a plot out of it.**

 **I can't believe this hit 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all your support and I just wanted to say I really appreciate everything and everyone, even though I've said it a thousand times by now. I love you all!**

 **I hope you guys have a wonderful summer! Stay safe and have fun! I'll update as soon as possible!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


	19. Chapter 19

**For those that are curious, I usually tend to update once a week, but if I'm busy it may take up to two or three weeks. I really appreciate you guys for supporting my story, so thank you all so much! :)**

 **Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 19**

Dark, grey, emotionless clouds hover over the arena, as humidity lingers in the air. Staring at the skies above, Lucy Heartfqilia can't help but feel as if a storm is coming.

She stands there alone, waiting for the people to fill in the seats. Today however, is emptier than usual, perhaps due to the incoming rain. Taking in a deep breath, she breathes in the comforting smell of rain, listening to the small taps as the tiny droplets fall against the balcony railing.

She holds out her hand, feeling the rain fall against her fingertips, slowly sliding off. Leaning out, she feels several droplets hit her face, slightly blurring her vision, before blinking, letting the droplets fall slowly onto the ground. For some people, rain is a chance to be touched, for those with a lonely heart. They envy the rain, because unlike themselves, raindrops aren't afraid to fall.

The host is starting to speak, tapping the microphone a few times, testing for sound, before welcoming the cheering crowd back to the arena. It's filled with a bunch of people, everyone so different, but to Lucy, everyone's faces seem to blend in on this rainy day. Yet nevertheless, she can't help but smile at the feeling of rain. It's as if the heavens are giving her a change to start anew.

The rain will wash everything away. It will clear her troubles and wash away the pains inflicted upon her in the past. After a rain, a rainbow will form, and that is where her happiness will lie. Once the storm passes, she will have her new beginning with a happy ending, or so she believes.

Blondie. Second place.

Twin Dragon Slayers. First place.

She isn't exactly looking for competition, but a friendly way to display her art while having fun. Yet cheating isn't something she appreciates, and all her life, she's grown used to cheaters hiding behind an invisible smirk. All her life she's been helpless, never having a say in that matter, as she watches her father and his friends cheat small businesses for their money. Perhaps now, she can make a difference, even a small difference, because if it's better than nothing.

Twirling her finger around a strand of hair, she half-heartedly listens to the host babble about the weather and the scores, without a single care in the world. Perhaps when she first entered this competition she cared, but after a while, it just became a daily chore.

Nothing much.

The theme is mood. All you had to do is create anything that depicts some kind of mood, and there will be voting. As they create their art, people in the audience can cast their votes on the previous artworks, and simply enjoy the art gallery. Some even walk around, glancing at artists attempting to create a masterpiece out of their artworks.

She glances at the clouds above, and in the faint distance, she hears a small roar of thunder, and a little flash of lightning passes by, before disappearing altogether. Several cracks form within the clouds, and the colors alternate from white and grey, as the sky continues to cry drops of rain, splattering onto the ground.

"So little miss Blondie ran out of ideas?"

She scoffs, trying not to let her anger show. "No, Mr. Dragon Slayer. Little miss Blondie doesn't care about you or your twin."

She feels his smirk and his stare behind her back, but she doesn't care. Waiting for him to leave,she too, exits the arena, hoping to search for inspiration in this damp, gloomy day. Yet for some reason she can't shake the fact that someone is watching her, whether she likes it or not.

* * *

"So, Bunny Girl, got any new ideas lately? I need some inspiration and this rain ain't doin' much," Gajeel says, leaning back on his chair.

"We're thinking of making an ice sculpture," Gray says with a content smile.

"That's only because you won rock-paper-scissors! I demand a rematch!" Natsu shouts, glaring at his partner.

"I don't see how coming to Mira's Café brings any inspiration..." Lucy says with a sigh. "It's just a restaurant," she says.

The boy sitting next to her stares at her, with a distinct expression on his face, before shaking his head. "It's more than just a restaurant, Luce. Look harder!"

The walls around them are filled with vibrant colors decorating the restaurant nicely. While the right side of the wall is covered in mahogany bricks with framed pieces of artwork, the left side of the restaurant is filled with murals of artwork. Rather than a classic pattern for the walls, there's a story behind the art behind each square.

She looks at the first square, admiring the lovely blend of red, orange and yellow, creating a sunset feeling. The background consists of a sunset, with a silhouette of a tree without it's leaves, with a lonely abandoned swing hanging from a branch. Two silhouette birds are flying away from the swings.

"The silhouette idea actually came from you, Blondie," Gajeel says, as Lucy traces her hand over the painting on the wall, feeling the rough texture.

"All of us, before Fairy Tail found us, we were abandoned," a new voice speaks up, as Lucy turns her head and looks at Erza.

"We didn't have anyone to talk to, before we found each other. We were all orphans, and were just barely managing to survive," Natsu says.

They were silhouettes, just like Lucy. Silhouettes just barely scraping to survive. Looking over, she sees the sunset, before smiling to herself. The sun in a way represented all the hope, and after the sun sets, comes darkness. Just an abandoned silhouette losing all the hope left of the world, with nowhere to go.

Walking over to take a closer look at the second square, she sees that the colors are a bit brighter now, being that the skies are a shade between yellow and orange, almost giving it a twilight feeling. The city is painted down below using different shades of silver and grey, but what really captured her attention was the kids. Above the skyscrapers in the painting, were several kids flying towards the sky with smiles plastered onto their faces, holding onto a different color balloon.

"Hope," Natsu tells her, and that's all she needed to know.

There was hope for the kids, even after being abandoned. They were no longer silhouettes, but rather, happy children soaring above the clouds, living with adventure and freedom.

She envies them, really. It took them only a few years to step out of the shadows to living a life with adventure, yet she's spent a lifetime sleeping in the dark with no way out.

Lastly, the final square is a dragon, perched on the peak of the mountain, with the skies painted a faint pastel pink with pink and white clouds. A fairy the size of a human seems to be talking to the dragon, with her wings painted elegantly with intricate designs. Rather than hurting the fragile creature, the dragon seems to be kind and friendly towards the tiny fairy.

"I don't get the last one," Lucy says, admiring the nicely painted masterpiece.

"You're not supposed to," Natsu says with a grin.

She tilts her head. "Huh?"

"Well it's supposed to show the future, but we don't know what the future will hold. The last painting is in a magical setting, because it shows how we don't know what we will find in the future, but we can create our own future and make it full of magic. It's like a dream, an illusion of some sorts. The future is uncertain, so we decided to add some magic, telling us to create a magical future where anything can happen!" Natsu says.

Her eyes shine brightly under the dim light, as she stares at him, taking in his explanation. Lips curving into a thin smile, she can't help but place her right hand on his shoulder, lightly tugging herself closer to him, to the point where her chin rests on his left shoulder. Breathing in his scent, she smiles, as their hearts accelerated in unison, before calming down to a steady beat, feeling perfect next to one another. As if this is where they belonged.

"You know, this is the best time to head outside and admire the city," Natsu says, taking his hands in hers, lightly tugging her outside.

"But it's raining," she says, as he laughs.

"Exactly!"

She blinks. "Huh? But you can't see anything when it rains. Everything just blends into a shade of grey."

Natsu grins, as the rain falls around the two. "Yeah, but being in the rain is like peering through a kaleidoscope. It's more fun to dance in the rain anyways," he tells her in the deserted sidewalk.

Lucy tilts her head, before smiling. Feeling his arms extend towards her, she takes his hands, as they use the rain to create their own melody, their own beat to the music. As the rain continues to splash harder against the hard, concrete ground, the two of them picks up their movements, twirling each other in their arms again and again, with the same melody inside themselves.

They are just two reckless kids dancing in the middle of a storm, without a care in the world. They didn't care if they got sick the next day or if their clothes are going to be soaked, because in this moment, it's only the two of them, laughing in a deserted pavement, without a care.

And that's when Lucy decided, rather than waiting for the happy ending to appear after a storm, it's better to create your happy beginning in the middle of a storm.

"I think I know what I'm going to do Natsu," she says with a smile.

He grins, and twirls her around again, listening to her happy laughter like music to his ears.


	20. Chapter 20

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 20**

Lucy Heartfilia clenches her hands until her knuckles turn white, upon the sight before her. Standing on her silver balcony, she can't believe what she's seeing. Rubbing her eyes to check if this is a dream, she then realizes something must be done immediately.

Paintbrushes lie on the floor, the little hairs all spread out and plucked from it's wooden stick. Dried up pieces of paper lay crumbled on the floor, and some of her best brushes have gone missing. Stolen.

Dried paint cover the table, and her paint kit is trashed like never before. Dried up bits of color scatter all around on the floor, and feeling herself about to lose control of her anger, she quickly reminds herself to take in deep breaths.

"I'm gonna kill them."

She takes a look at Natsu, watching the golden sparks dance around his pupils from the sunlight. Clenching her fist, she takes a deep breath, trying not to lose her anger.

"I can't fucking believe they would do this! This is cheating! Fuck this, I'm gonna beat them all up no matter what you say Lucy."

She grabs his wrist tightly, until her knuckles turn white, not allowing him to leave. Feeling him resist, she tightens her grip, but he slipped from her hold. Running after him, she wraps her arms around him from behind, burying her face into his back. Their breathing synchronized in unison, as she closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath.

"Please don't."

A simple whisper was all it took for him to stop resisting, before Natsu finally turns around, staring at Lucy in the eye. Staring at her now glossy eyes, he can't help but admire the determination present on her face, considering what the girl has been through.

"The greatest revenge is success," she tells him quietly, though she's hesitant to take her own advice as well.

Natsu stares at her with worry in his eyes, before admiring her determination and optimistic state of mind. Because no matter what happened, she would always fight back, finding a way to create success.

And then there's him.

He fights back too, but in a cowardly manner.

Perhaps it's how he was raised. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that his childhood was based on survival. He had to learn to fight and steal at an early age, just to barely make it through one night. As a child, he was exposed to gang fights and violence, and learned how to speak through his fist and not his heart. His heart meant nothing to him, but just a vital organ in his body that he must protect from bullets and knives, in order to survive.

And then he accidentally fell in love. An emotion that used to be considered as a false illusion before he realized it's what makes him human.

Maybe one of the reasons why he fell in love with Lucy had to do with her heart. Unlike him, she had a life so perfect that it was almost despicable and empty. His life revolved around guns and knives, but hers was nothing but the remains of an empty bullet hole. He sees his world dancing on a bullet, but she sees through the lens of a bullet hole.

He admires her ability to perceive things through every perspective, and how she fights back with the power of success.

"You can use our art supplies," Natsu says, tucking a strand of golden blonde hair behind her ear. "I'm sure stripper won't mind."

She tilts her head up, looking at the clouds, as they move and form different patterns in the dark sky. The rain has finally stopped, and the grey is starting to fade into a light shade of blue, as the sun shines from behind the clouds.

"Thank you," she says, diverting her attention back to Natsu.

And in the distance, pastel colors starts to slowly form in the sky, making a rainbow in the sky.

* * *

She takes a piece of canvas paper back to her balcony, without a speck of paint. She glances at the piece of white paper, holding it up into the light.

She didn't bother cleaning the mess, and looking at the floor, she sees the piece of artwork she poured her heart into, before it erupted in flames. Only she wasn't there to watch the flames, but was there to mourn the aftermath. Picking it up, she runs her finger over the burnt edges, feeling remains of the black ash on her fingertips.

Reaching inside her pocket, she takes out a lighter she borrowed from Natsu, as she starts a fire, watching the orange and yellow flames dance according to the wind.

She holds up the paper, before taking the lighter. Using the lighter to start a fire, she runs the fire under the canvas paper, so the flames are barely touching the paper. Black, smoky ash appear on the paper, as Lucy continuously traces the paper with the flames, allowing the smoky black material to form on the canvas, illustrating a stormy scene.

She hears the audience whisper in the background, probably in confusion or in awe at her newest idea involving fire, which reminds her of something. The audience has the capability to admire their art, and watch artists create something unique. They're allowed to walk around during the time artists are inventing a new piece of art.

They saw who screwed her balcony. Or at least, someone did. So why didn't they say anything?

She sets the paper back on the messy table, and places the lighter back in her pocket, reminding herself to give it to Natsu later on. Focused, she stares at the paper that looks like it was created by ink, but upon closer inspection, one could tell these are from the ashes of a fire.

Moving the paper so it's facing her vertically, she takes out a sharpie, drawing the outlines of a silhouette of a ballerina.

The silhouette is facing left, with her arms in the air. Her right leg is pointed on the ground, but her left leg is raised high like a typical ballerina pose, but Lucy refuses to use the black sharpie to draw a dress. Using the black sharpie, Lucy colors in the legs and arms of the ballerina, as well as the face and shoulders, making the silhouette with the elegant bun look like it's dancing in a gloomy atmosphere.

She takes the pale pink rose she had plucked earlier, feeling the soft texture of it's delicate petals with her fingertips. Slowly feeling the thorn, she touches the pointy-side, before getting a scissor to snip off the step of the flower.

In place of the ballerina's dress, she pastes the pale pink rose onto the body of a ballerina, and opens her purse, taking out an eyeshadow palette. Dusting some clear, glittery eyeshadow, she uses her finger to brush some of the glitter under the ballerina's feet pointed on the ground, and some on the feet pointed in the air, making it look like the glitter is slowly sprinkling down from the ballet shoes. Blowing the rest of the glitter off her fingertips, she holds out the canvas, looking at her work.

The fire had created a smoky scenery, considering how the background was nothing but a smoky black and grey blur. In the center is a ballerina, with her arms in the air, one foot pointed on the ground, while the other also in the air, shaded in the form of a silhouette using a sharpie. Silver glitter can be apparent on the ballerina's ballet shoe pointed on the ground, as well as the other shoe, giving off an illusion as if the glitter is falling from the shoe pointed in the air, and slowly falling down like magic. The only splash of color is the pale pink rose, taking the form of the dress of the ballerina silhouette.

A little silhouette, dancing in the dark. The only difference is that unlike her other silhouette figures, this one is filled with hope. The little pink rose is growing inside her, as if the seed of life is finally starting to blossom into a beautiful piece of art. The glitter from the shoes was a form of happiness, created from the passion of dance, considering how it came from the ballet shoes.

She didn't need paint to create art.

How well one can draw or paint does not define the meaning of art.

* * *

Her luck can not possibly get worse. Staring at the painted canvas in front of her, she blinks.

This isn't her painting.

She did not draw a green forest with a Sabertooth family, the mother nursing her 3 children while the father stands tall with pride.

While this is a highly detailed painting with beautiful strokes of paint, she has a feeling this mood has something to do with family and love, but she doesn't feel anything. There's no emotion radiating from the painting, even though this might or might not have something to do with how even the strongest people feel love. She's assuming that's what the artist wants to illustrate, but it bothers her since there is barely any emotion behind this painting.

But what bothers her the most is that she can't find her original artwork, the one she created with items of nature.

The host is speaking, but tuning him off, she scans her balcony once more, before pretending to listen to the host while thinking about where her art might have been. Trying to ignore the nagging feeling that the artist of this painting took her original, she continuously panics internally, wishing for a way to find her missing artwork.

"...And the next showdown is between Black Steel and Ichiya's Parfums!"

She watches as a short but chubby man enters the stage, with a sparkling personality, striking a pose. On the other side, stands Gajeel, looking as bored as ever, giving off a darker vibe than this Ichiya person.

"So tell us, Ichiya, tell us more about your wonderful artwork," the host says, and Ichiya clears his throat.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, my parfum is created from the most extravagant substances made on Earth! Men!"

It is indeed pretty, Lucy notices, as he holds up a glass bottle with substances layered in yellow, pink, orange, green and blue, some layers thicker than others.

"It is what I call, the smell of happiness!" He says proudly, spraying the substance towards the audience all around.

Taking in the scent, Lucy coughs a little, from the floral scent, because it's a bit too strong for her liking. She can tell the audience feels the same way, watching them politely cough without making it obvious. She can't help but stifle a laugh, watching the over dramatic Natsu hold his nose, rolling on the floor and complaining to his rival.

Turning her attention back at the stage, she can tell Gajeel looks more than annoyed.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, that was uhh, a very unique display. Next up we have an artist that goes by the name, Black Steel!"

Gajeel smirks, proud that the attention is on him. Removing the black cloth to reveal his artwork, the audience gasps in response.

It is a metal sculpture of a sailboat the size of a dog, and on top of the sailboat stands two dragons fighting one another. The flags on the sailboat is all torn, and little holes can be found all around the boat. It's detailed design caught Lucy's attention, and she can't help but admire his talent.

"Supposed to be some sorts intense moment. Angry too, Gihi."

"W-wow, this is amazing!" The host says, and Lucy proceeds to tune him out. Looking across, she can see Natsu and Gray's jaws dropping at the sight of the marvelous creation, but she doubts they'll admit they liked it.

And of course, as expected, majority of the audience voted for Gajeel's work, making him the winner of the showdown, boosting him to third place, right behind Blondie.

"And for the final round, as you all have been waiting for, Blondie vs Twin Dragon Slayers!"

Of course the audience is excited, Lucy says to herself. Tomorrow is the final round, and then the winners will be chosen. Obviously, the audience wants to see a competition between the two rivals constantly switching back and forth, taking the crown of the first place.

Lucy doesn't know what to do, as she frantically searches her balcony, looking for her artwork. As her heartbeat accelerated in speed, she feels a bit guilty, as she grabs the sabertooth artwork, trying not to break down in front of millions.

She knows something is off, with the smirk plastered on their faces.

And when she revealed the painting, their smirk only increased, as she looks at them suspiciously.

"It's about family love," she explains. "Even the strongest and scariest creatures on earth is capable of love. True love is an emotion that cannot be broken or forgotten."

The words had no meaning to them. She felt nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.

And when the two of them on the opposing team revealed _her_ artwork, she knew she should've trusted her instincts.

She hears the audience gasp. She hears the applause, and most of all, she hears the silence of emptiness in her heart.

"That's not your artwork," she says, glaring at them.

But her glare isn't strong, because at this point, she started to slowly accept the fact that she isn't going anywhere. Though she may solve one obstacle, another pops up behind the scenes, without her knowing.

Acceptance.

Perhaps that's what her mood is. Acceptance. She accepted the fact that there will always be cheaters in the real world, and the fact that playing nice isn't going to do anything. While she was too busy dancing in the rain, they were creating thunder and lightning in the rain.

They were smart too, giving her a painting to make it look like she lost, fair and square.

After voting, the audience dies down, before the host opens his mouth to speak. Before he could utter a word however, a voice speaks up from the audience.

"WAIT!"

Everyone turns to find the source of the voice, before Lucy's chocolate brown eyes land on a short girl with blue hair.

"THIS IS CHEATING!"

Levy.

"What's cheating?" The host asks.

"The artwork created by the Twin Dragon Slayers belongs to Blondie. They stole her art!" She shouts, earning several gasps from the audience.

"How would you know such thing, miss?" The host asks.

"If you call yourself a true art expert, you can obviously see the different art styles. Think about it. Blondie is known for working with silhouettes, so why should this one be different? The twins usually create canvases involving a beastly animal, but never have you seen them create any silhouettes, have you? The twins use a style that is more realistic to the eye, as portrayed in the sabertooths. Meanwhile, Lu- Blondie's art is more mystic and uses silhouettes to portray emotions."

Murmurs can be heard throughout the colosseum, and a few nod in agreement.

"That's right!" Another voice chimes, as Lucy's eyes come in contact with Natsu. "Come on, don't tell me you idiots can't tell the difference! Every artist has their own style, and obviously cheating is in the picture!"

A few more gasps in the audience can be heard, as voices begin to voice their agreement. Feeling her eyes becoming glossy once more, Lucy feels a rush of emotions take over, as she lets out a smile and wipes away a tear.

"W-well Blondie swapped OUR paintings. It was the other way around!" The blonde one named Sting says, with his hands on his hips.

Conflicting views spread across the arena, as the audience whispers to one another once more.

"No," another voice speaks up with the microphone. Eyes wide in curiosity and a bit of fear, Lucy watches as his friend Rogue takes the host's microphone.

"Blondie is innocent. We admit we cheated and understand the consequences."

"Why the fuck would you choose NOW to finally speak? Why can't you stay quiet like you always do?!" Sting shouts, crossing his arms in anger. Walking away angrily, he leaves the stage, with Rogue chasing after him.

Lucy blinks, and before she realizes it, the audience lets out a wave of applause, at the announcement of the twins' disqualification. Lucy laughs, and looks at Levy with appreciation in her eyes, before looking at Natsu with happiness.

She's in first place now, Gajeel in second, and Natsu & Gray in forth.

But she doesn't care about her placement.

She's happy, and that's all she cares about.

* * *

"Please stop thanking me, you've thanked me at least 13 times now, go spread your happiness someplace else!" Levy says, annoyed but amused. "Oh look, it's lover boy! Go hug him and not me! While I appreciate your love, I need air you know?"

Lucy laughs, her cheeks a pale pink, as pale as the flower she used for the art.

"Excuse me, Miss... Blondie right? C-can you possibly create something for me? It's my niece's birthday and she's turning 8. She loves your art, and I'd be willing to pay any price you desire," a woman says, her orange hair fluttering in the summer breeze as they stand outside the entrance.

Lucy smiles. "Y-yeah, of course!"

"Thank you so much! Here's my name and number, and I'll let you know everything there is to know about Little Tilly! Unfortunately I'm in a rush, but thank you and congratulations. I never liked those twins anyways. No originality," the woman says, and Lucy laughs.

"No problem, and thank you," she says with a blush. She felt as if she can fly, her insides feeling fuzzy and warm.

"Wow, you can start your own business ya know?" Natsu says with a grin, putting his arms around her.

She laughs, turning around to face him. "One more day and it's over," she says, smiling at him.

He grins. "Yeah, good luck 'cos I ain't losing!"

"It's not always about winning or losing, you know."

"I know, but a little competition can't hurt, right?"

And then she kisses him. On the cheek. A small peck on the cheek.

It felt nice. It felt right. It wasn't a foreign feeling or anything, but rather, it gave her a warm, delightful feeling, as if a splash of color has entered her world.

It was nothing but a simple touch, a small gesture, but it meant more than words and pictures can possibly tell. Because sometimes emotions are meant to be felt. Meant to be found in their hearts, and not on paper. Because sometimes we underestimate the power of a simple gesture, that has the greatest effect on a loving heart.

And when he glanced back at her with those beautiful, mysterious eyes, she knew he felt the same.

* * *

 **I was actually going to combine this with the previous chapter but it got too long. This story is actually 2/3 finished I think... Just a couple of more chapters and it's completed...I think. To be honest,** **I actually don't know and I'm too lazy to do math. I have an overall idea of what will happen, so hopefully everything works out well.**

 **By the way, I actually got the idea for Lucy's artwork through SunflowerChrysalis' review, and a really cool art I saw on YouTube with spray paint and fire! **

**Have an awesome day everyone and thank you so much for making my day with these lovely reviews! I hope everyone is enjoying their summer and instead of being inside all day, go out and have some fun!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 21**

Last day.

The final day of the tournament is finally here, and Lucy takes in a deep breath. The rain from the day before had already perished, leaving behind a sunny environment that brings her happiness. Confetti and balloons fly everywhere, as the audience continues to scream, watching all the contestants take place in front of the stage, instead of the designated balconies.

She feels a shadow appear next to her, and turning around, her cheeks turn a bit rosy, seeing who it is.

He sits with his legs crossed on the floor next to her, his knees touching hers. The event did not start yet, leaving the two plenty of time to speak to one another.

"Are you ready?"

Lucy laughs. "More than ever!"

"That's good because I ain't holding back! You know, I never actually imagined meeting Blondie, but turns out you were right there in front of me and I never even noticed," he says, staring into the distance.

She didn't know what compelled her to do it, but suddenly she finds herself wrapping an arm around Natsu's shoulders, and leaning against him, feeling the warmth of his arm wrap around her waist. His fingers play around with the ends of her golden blonde hair, as she stares at him, content with the position.

"...And here we have two competitors going all lovey dovey with one another. I wonder if today's event will start a war between the two lovers! Then again, all's fair in love and war!" The voice booming in the microphone says, before Gray bursts out laughing. Staring around in confusion, Lucy and Natsu blinks, before realizing the implications of the speech.

Quickly, they pull away from one another, hearts accelerating fast and cheeks burning red.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, w-we're not lovers!" Lucy shouts, earning chuckles in the audiences.

"Y-yeah, what she said!" Natsu quickly shouts.

The host shrugs. "And coming up, we have our last event before deciding our winners of the NYC Art Festival! Everyone, let's give a round of applause for our participants starting with first place, Blondie, with a total of 12,398 votes excluding the elimination round!"

With a smile, Lucy waves her hands towards the audience, feeling the warmth of the spotlight shine on her for dramatic effect.

"Standing in second place, we have Black Steel with a total of 11,091 votes!"

Strumming his electric guitar, Gajeel stands proudly, bowing to the audience, as a few cover their ears from his reckless music.

"Why the fuc-fudge did you bring a guitar?!" Natsu shouts, watching his mouth for the little kids in the audience.

"Ya jealous of my musical talent? I can sing too, everyone!"

"NO!"

"In third place, we have an artist named Reedus Jonah, coming in very close with a total of 10,987 votes!"

"WHAT?!" Gajeel shouts. "No way am I losing to someone else!"

"In forth place we have two best friends, Salamander and Frostbite, with a total of 10,579 votes!" The host shouts on the microphone.

"NO WAY ARE WE BEST FRIENDS!" Natsu and Gray shouts, earning a sigh from Lucy at their denial.

"HA! I'm better because he said my name first!" Natsu smirks, crossing his arms.

Gray scoffs. "Please. They obviously save the best for last which means I'M better!" He shouts.

"You know Erza's in the audience, making sure you guys don't fight, right?" Lucy points out with an amused smile.

"Shit..." They whisper under their breath.

Laughing at their immaturity, Lucy can't help but dread the feeling that once she leaves, she's going to miss them dearly. Things aren't going to be the same, she knows, but sometimes change allows for oneself to grow.

The host continues to list the participants in order, but Lucy pays them no mind, as she discreetly stares at Natsu, watching his eyes light up in excitement, admiring the golden specks that dance in tune with the sunlight. Her eyes soften, as she watches him perform the simplest tasks like breathing, as his hair flutters in the wind, and a radiant aurora glows around him.

"Are you staring at me...?"

Lucy blinks. "S-staring? Of course not!"

"You're weird, Luce. Admit it, you were staring at my amazingly awesome face!"

"I'm not weird! I'm just thinking on ways to ruin your stupid face!" She says in a huff, crossing her arms.

Natsu chuckles. "Yeah, sure, whatever."

Once the participants have all been named, the audience erupts in cheers, excited to see the final event.

"The final event is the hardest of them all," the host begins. "There is no theme, but all artworks must be accomplished within 6 hours. That is all."

Lucy blinks.

Nothing.

There is nothing to prove, but while it seems like the easiest task, it is actually the hardest to accomplish. At least with a given theme, there can be answers in the question. But without a theme, it is up to the mind to create an illusion of some sorts to come to life.

"Don't overthink it, Bunny Girl. It's like street art. You don't think, you just do," Gajeel says, passing by her to grab some supplies.

All art supplies are located in the center of where the contestants sit, in a circle on the floor. Cameras are pointed towards each participant, showing their actions on the big projector.

Don't think, Lucy says to herself. Just do. After all, in a way, this whole competition's basically testing her on what she's been doing her whole life, just this time, she's out in the spotlight and not so anonymous anymore. For the first time in a long time, she's making a name of herself, yet she isn't ready to live up to the expectations.

Its not street art anymore, she realizes. Now it's a game of emotions, unsure of which is correct. It's not just painting a simple picture on paper, but rather, learning how to paint with the colors of the wind.

She's learned a lot, after spending time with Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail. She figured out partially how the world works, but at the same time, she's still just one person blending in with 7 million others. Being a silhouette was simply masking who she could be, and once she's put under the spotlight, she still finds herself creating shadows from the tint from the lights.

But at the same time, something inside her has changed, though she can't exactly pinpoint what it is exactly. She feels it too, inside herself, and the strange feeling made her feel more...radiant. Almost happy, or at least, something close.

And she can't help but feel Natsu had a large part of this, whatever she's feeling inside.

She takes her hands in her pocket, bringing out a lighter. Fingering the intricate dragon designs given to her by Natsu himself, she absentmindedly traced the fire along the sides of the paper, creating a black, shadowy glow.

Satisfied, she blows the remaining ashes from the paper, and stares at it. Looking in the pile of art supplies, she runs her finger over every object, before settling on something that caught her eye, and takes the delicate item into her workspace, before smashing it in pieces.

She knows what she wants now, and is in full control of her life. Sick of being a silhouette, it's time to let it go.

* * *

He stares at her, curiosity present in his eyes, as he watches her careful actions, as her golden blonde hair flutters softly in the wind. He stares at her figure, creating a faint shadow from the stage lights, as she smashes the delicate object to the ground.

He jumps, startled, and he sees that a few contestants around her turns to stare at her. Yet he can tell she doesn't care, and rather, ignores the curious stares behind her back, deciding to mind her own business.

He stares at her, watching her content face staring at her art, not knowing what she's going to do next. Or perhaps, he decides, perhaps she's visualizing her creation in her head.

"What's wrong with you, man?" Gray asks, shaking Natsu out of his daze.

"Nothing! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Psh, nothing my ass! Get to thinking, we've gotta win this damn thing!"

"We've just gotta crush Gajeel and rub it in his face!" Natsu says, crossing his arms.

"Well get to thinking!"

"Let's make a dragon! A fire and ice dragon!" Natsu shouts, an idea coming to his head.

"Not bad, man, not bad."

Dipping the paintbrushes into the paint swirled with different colors, the two of them sit next to one another, silently working on their part of the sculpture. Using a knife, they continue to scrape the materials, creating something unique.

Using special glue, Natsu continues to stick pieces of coal together, in the shape of a dragon. This way, when he lights it up, it'll give off the appearance of a dragon covered in fire. Meanwhile, Gray continues to scrape the block of ice, until making an illusion of an ice dragon.

He looks at the time.

15 minutes left.

* * *

She feels the tension in the air, and finds herself straightening her back, unable to relax. Tapping her foot unconsciously, Lucy Heartfilia stares at the pieces lying around her, unsure of what to expect.

The host introduces the event once more, before calling the contestants one by one, to showcase their talent. She stares at the emotionless artworks lying around her, and then looks at her own.

"Next up, we have Blondie, with her piece entitled 'Shatter.' Please, introduce us to your lovely masterpiece!"

She stares at her artwork. Around the edges of the paper is black, shadowy dust, created from the simple touch of a flame. In the middle, was a mirror, completely shattered in pieces, but still making an oval to preserve it's original shape. A girl with blonde hair and signature pink dress is standing in front of the broken mirror, looking at herself through the glass. Her shadow can be seen behind her, and the background is just a night sky, a yellow moon and midnight blue water.

Just a little girl standing on the water, looking at herself in the shattered oval mirror floating next to her. Yet she doesn't see herself. Instead, she sees a silhouette figure, reaching out from the mirror, with it's hands out, trying to grab her, but not succeeding.

"It's about a girl reminiscing of her past through the broken mirror, but her past is long behind her, as shown by the shattered mirror. Her silhouette from the past is trying to bring her back to who she used to be, but at the end of the day, everyone changes, whether we realize it or not. We're not the same people as who we used to be, and her ability to stand on water shows how fearless she is now. The shadow shows that even though we all can change, a part of the past will always be with us, no matter what."

But it's not completely everything she had to say though. There's more to the artwork than a simple description. After all, words can't describe a picture in full, because they're two completely different things. There was more to say than what she had said, but she couldn't, because the words wouldn't form. Or perhaps, there's not enough words in the dictionary to describe the art.

You can look, but only a select few has the ability to see beyond the colors.

A dragon that's on fire, next to an ice sculpture of an ice dragon. Both fighting one another, as if there was a war going on. She hears the audience snap pictures, as Natsu and Gray proudly announce their masterpiece.

The physical appearance of her art will never compare to the physical appearance of the others around her, but she doesn't doubt her art holds the most weight in her hands. It's a reflection of who she used to be, as she finally broke free from a silhouette, looking into the past wondering where the time has gone.

So it doesn't surprise her that she left the final round in third place, but the overall competition in second place. This final round allowed Natsu and Gray to accumulate in points, high than ever before, letting them enter first place and her, second.

She took the reward, but refused the spot for the logo creation. After all, she isn't going to be in New York during the school year, so it's better off if they gave it to someone else. Looking over with her peripheral vision she sees Natsu and Gray fist bumping each other, occasionally mocking Gajeel. Confetti dance in the air, and music plays loudly over the speakers.

But she stares at her painting. In a room so crowded, she felt more lonely than ever.

It's over now. The competition. Things are finally starting to end, but she wonders where all this time went by.

Her only regret is waking up someday and knowing that she didn't try to make things right. She had to tell him the feelings inside her, so she can finally leave without any regrets. And if they don't work out, she'd rather have it at that, than regret the fact that she didn't tell him the truth.

She takes her painting, and just like a silhouette, slips away from the scene, and puts the painting in her backpack. Sliding into an alleyway, she decides she'll make her mark one last time as Blondie, before her final departure.

So she takes out her spray paint, and reverts to her past ways for the first time in a long time.

* * *

He scans the crowd, searching for the familiar tint of brown eyes, but she is nowhere to be found.

Slipping outside, unnoticed, he walks around the neighborhood, before landing his eyes on a pastel pink backpack. Making his way over without a sound, his eyes widen, watching her work.

He doesn't make a sound, and she doesn't notice, as the only sound that can be heard is the occasional honking of cars and the sound of the paint being sprayed onto the wall.

He sees a story coming into life. From the very first day to the day of the competition. He watches her paint a blonde haired girl with pink dress bumping into a guy with salmon pink hair. Then he watches her paint a picture of them eating and talking.

And then he sees the memories of Christmas, as she sprays a picture of the two of them kissing under the mistletoe. Then a plane with the girl holding a suitcase. But they meet again, but their backs are towards one another, both figures creating shadows. And then the boy offers his hand to the girl, and lastly, the boy in a confetti scene, while the girl stands by the side, smiling.

She stops, staring at the work, and he isn't sure if she's finished or if she doesn't know what to use next.

He didn't bother to think, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, breathing in the scent he loves so much. "N-Natsu?"

"You're a pretty amazing artist, Luce."

Letting go of her waist, he feels her turning around, before burying her head in his chest, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Hugging her back, he smiles, feeling as if this is how it's supposed to be.

"This art is dedicated to the only and only, Natsu Dragneel," she says with a small smile.

He laughs. "You know I never stopped loving you."

He feels her freeze, and suddenly he regrets blurting out the truth, afraid that she might not reciprocate his feelings. True, they were once an item, but people change, just like her painting from the competition. Feelings don't always stay the same, and suddenly, it is as if time has stopped altogether, leaving nothing but the sound of his accelerating heart.

"Me too," she finally says, as he holds her waist a bit tighter.

"Are you... Are you going to leave again?" He asks in a small voice.

But he knew the answer. He knew she is going to leave, and didn't even know why he asked. Perhaps it is all just wishful thinking. Wishing on a future where she stayed with him for good, and they lived happily ever after.

"Yeah," she whispers, knowing fully well he could hear. "Natsu, before I leave, I wanted to tell you that I never stopped loving you no matter how hard I tried. And I'm... I'm sorry for everything, but for some reason I feel like I'll never love someone as much as I love you. So if we ever have kids someday in the future... I'll tell them about the memories we created and I hope you tell them about us," she says, her voice shaking.

Her teardrops begin to fall, and Natsu himself feels kailadoscopes in his eyes, as he shakily brush away a tear on her cheek. He doesn't know what to say, and the thought of loving another but Lucy brings an aching pain to his heart. It just didn't seem...right.

"Who says we'll never meet again? Lucy, I'm not letting you go that easily especially after that Christmas night. I'm not leaving you, and you'll always be right here," he says, taking her hand and pointing it to his heart.

"I don't think a relationship at this point will work out," Lucy says, truthfully.

Natsu grins. "We don't have to. We can still stay in touch and when you graduate high school, we'll meet once more. I really don't want to lose you, like I've lost everyone else in my life."

She stares at him, her eyes wet with tears, before his thumb brushes her tears away.

"Yeah, let's do that," she says, sniffing. And perhaps he's right, and they'll meet again someday. Someday in the future, maybe they will meet again and reminisce memories of the past. Perhaps someday the two of them will work out, but just not now. For now, they're more than friends, but are just waiting for the right moment to be together at last.

And then he kisses her, her eyes wide open, before she reciprocated the kiss. Holding each other close, their hearts beat steadily in unison, as she feels his lips on hers, his touch leaving behind goosebumps on her skin. Staring at him after they pulled apart for air, she blinks.

"I love you."

He hugs her closer, resting his head on her neck, leaving a small butterfly kiss, breathing in her scent. "I love you too, Lucy, and that's why I ain't gonna let you go. We'll stay in touch for sure, and when you come back, we can finally be together. Heck, if you wanna stay then I'll gladly move to Paris to be with you!"

She giggles. "I prefer it here. What if... What if we fall in love with someone else though?"

"Like I'm ever gonna let that happen! I'll make sure you don't Luce, but even if you do... If this bastard really makes you happier than with me then I guess I'll let you go..." He trails off, looking away.

She laughs, pecking his cheek. "You're actually really sweet at heart. Before I leave though, there's actually a few things I'd like to do," she says.

He grins. "Come with me!" He says, stretching his hand out for her to hold.

She grins back, taking his hand. "Yeah, let's go."

And to her, this moment was perfectly imperfect, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **I apologize for the lack of update. I have a summer job and I'm studying for my SATs, but I didn't forget this story and have been trying to squeeze this in my schedule as best as I can. Thanks for your support and I'll update soon. Have a good night everyone (or morning, depending on where you live)!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 22**

 _Few Months Earlier..._

Lucy Heartfilia stands there, staring at the black car, hesitant to enter. A part of her tells her she shouldn't go, but stay in this city she grew up in, yet she knows she has no say in this matter.

Clutching her suitcase, she steps inside, staring out the window, as the colors fade between the lights.

"Why do you look so sad?" Her driver, Capricorn asks, catching her eye in the rear view mirror.

She shrugs, a thousand answers in her head, but unsure of how to voice it out. "I don't know."

"You've been trapped here your whole life without a say in any matter, and for so long all you've ever wanted was to stop being a robot and follow your dreams. Now you can finally be free in another country and be the person you've always wanted to be. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

She sighs. "Yeah, it is," she says, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers. "But that's the thing. I don't know what I want anymore. Back then all I've ever wanted was to make a name for myself that has nothing to do with father, but now, I don't even know what I want. I don't even know who I want to be anymore..."

"What do you have here that's holding you back?" Capricorn asks, softly. "Love?"

Lips pressed shut, she doesn't speak, but stares out the window, searching for an answer that's already in front of her.

"Maybe."

Through her peripheral vision, she sees a faint smile dancing in Capricorn's lips, but pretends not to notice. Watching people pass by one another, she can't help but feel a little sad, seeing them waste their lives away. Worrying about temporary problems while having a race against time. How she spent her life wishing for something she didn't even want in the end.

"I'm glad you came back for the summer, even if it's for a really short amount of time. Though he may not show it, your father's happy with the fact that you cared enough to visit," she hears him say.

But she doesn't reply, and simply pretends she didn't hear him. Because a part of her doubts the so called happiness she brought her father, yet deep inside she secretly hopes Capricorn's words hold the truth.

And as the car halts to a stop, she doesn't look back, as she takes the suitcase and says goodbye.

* * *

 _Present Day_

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, please report to the attendance office with your items. Somebody is here to pick you up."

She blinks, waking herself up from her daydream, unsure of why she's getting picked up. She figured it has to be something important, but what...?

Taking her books and stuffing them inside her bag, she walks out of the classroom, making her way down to the attendance office. Knocking the door, she quickly enters, only to come face to face with the office lady.

"Ah, you're here. Please, take a seat."

With confusion, she takes a seat on one of the red, velvet chairs, as the lady comes back with an envelope.

"These came for you and it is required that you start packing almost immediately. According to the phone call I received, there will be travel arrangements made for you to arrive at the airport. I send you my best regards and I wish you best of luck. Whatever happens, just remember it is a phrase we must go through in life. I'll see you next week, dear."

Hesitantly taking the envelope in her hands, she lifts the back and pulls out a plane ticket scheduled for tonight, heading back to New York. Nothing is enclosed with the ticket, and she sits there silently wondering what this is all about.

She has a feeling something unexpected is about to happen, but she isn't sure what. Slowly closing the wooden doors behind her, her mind creates a picture of the different scenarios of what could happen, even though she had promised Levy to stop thinking about the future, and stay in the present.

With a heavy sigh, she heads out of the office, and quickly makes her way back to start packing for the trio back to New York.

Unsure of what to expect, she steps into the plane, as if it's a daily routine, with no feelings behind her actions. She's done this so many times, and everything just feels the same. Staring all around, she can't help but wonder what's going on.

Her suspicious lead to her father,but at the same time she wonders what this fuss is all about. School had just started a few months ago, and her mind can't find any reasons as to why her presence is needed. As the plane comes to a landing, she quickly makes her way past the pilot and into the airport, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

For the millionth time, Lucy Heartfilia finds herself walking alone through the marble floors of the airport, hearing her heels click against the floor, as she scans the crowd for a familiar face.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, am I correct?" An unfamiliar voice speaks up, as Lucy blinks and nods.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Perfect. Follow me."

"Umm, if you don't mind me asking, where's Capricorn?" She asks, curious.

"He no longer works for your father."

Through the crowd's chatter, Lucy felt her world stop immediately, as a loud silence filled the air around her. For all these years, Capricorn was the one who took care of her, and loved her as if she was his own daughter.

She stares at this man in a black suit, and decides she can't possibly compare him to Capricorn. Something isn't sitting right with this picture, and she can't figure it out. Which bothers her. And annoys her. Because she hates being in the dark about things.

Following this man to the familiar black car, they take a seat, with an awkward silence between them. Her suspicious were confirmed in which this trip had to do with her father, yet instead of going to the house, the car stopped in the parking lot of a hospital.

Heart beating rapidly, she doesn't question his motive, as she follows the man inside, past the hospital rooms as they stop in front of a small door in the back. Her eyes widen, seeing her father's pale face lying on the bed with his eyes wide open.

"He's not well," the man says.

"I can tell."

She doesn't know what to say. After all, the last time she's had a meaningful conversation with him was before the death of her mother. Staring at his peaceful face, she watches his chest move up and down, as he inhales and exhales deeply through an inhaler.

She felt sick, and felt the need to flee.

"I've been sick for a while now," her father starts to speak.

Lucy nods. "Why didn't you say anything?"

He ignored her question. "I had to make sure your future is in good hands. Through the various connections I had acquired in my lifetime, I arranged for you to be wed to one of my business partners so your future is secure. He is a charming young man and will provide you with everything you need for the family."

She stares at him, disbelief in her veins. Now that he's at his deathbed, he still continuously pressures her to do something that will bring fortune for the Heartfilias. Though he may see this as love, Lucy on the other hand, does not.

She hates this feeling. She hates the fact that she'll feel guilty if she disagrees with his plan, especially since her father's at his deathbed, but she doesn't know what to do.

Because to her, life isn't about money.

Yet nevertheless, she decides to speak up. "No."

He stares at her, with an unreadable expression plastered on his face, as she bites her lip as a habit of nervousness, while thinking of a response. All her life, she's been raised to behave and think a certain way, but in the end, it's not who she is. It's never been her and never will be.

"I can't live a meaningless life. I will marry for love and choose my own fate. If I do end up facing failure, well, it's a part of life. I'll learn from it. At least this way, I'll be able to find true happiness instead of being so perfect all the time," she says, meaning each and every word.

Her father weakly shakes his head. "You're still naïve and young. Being perfect, brings happiness, dear Lucy. With him, you never have to worry about paying your bills and you can buy anything you want. You won't have to worry a single day in your life."

She laughs lightly at him. "Then you aren't living your life to the fullest. Worry is an emotion, and so is sadness. You learn from your mistakes, and I want to experience every part of life. Father, I'm not marrying him no matter what you say."

He chuckles. "Very well then. I've always known you'd be just like your mother. Before I go, can you do me one last favor?"

"Y-yeah, I can try."

"I started saving money for you ever since you were a little child. Only those with the Heartfilia emblem can open the safe hidden in a bank in Paris. That's actually the real reason why I sent you there. Ballet can be perfected here in New York, but if I just send you to Paris one day, just for the money, it may be a bit suspicious."

"So you made me live there casually just so it won't be weird if I suddenly had to go to the bank in Paris?"

"Of course. If you just went to Paris one day just to visit a bank, don't you think that'll attract some attention? You're a Heartfilia and there's paparazzi everywhere. Anyways, those are saved for you for when you need them. If you really choose not to marry him, fine, I understand. Use this to make a name for yourself. You can't tell anyone," her father whispers, and she nods.

She looks around the white hospital room, seeing it plain and empty, with a single rose sticking out of a vase, giving the room a little color.

"Thank you, dad," she says, with a genuine smile.

She sees him smile back in return, and she can't help but feel as if time has stopped altogether. It took a hospital room to finally allow the two to reconnect, but things don't always last forever. She knew that at least.

His wrinkly smile tightened to a thin line, as she watched him glance up at the ceiling, as if seeing something, or perhaps someone. She sees him smile at the ceiling, as if talking to an invisible person, before he slowly blinks and looks at her.

"I love you, Lucy Heartfilia, and I'm sorry for everything in the past."

And then he smiles, and closes his eyes. The heart rate monitor goes flat.

But she stands there, not moving or saying a word, as nurses rush in and out of the room, whispering words of comfort.

But she feels nothing.

* * *

"That's weird."

Raising his eyebrows, Gray looks at him. "Your face?"

Natsu crosses his arms, and huffs in frustration. "NO! I mean Luce! She hasn't replied to any of my messages in 12 hours!"

Erza sighs, taking a bite out of her strawberry cake. "Well maybe she's busy? You can't bother her all the time," she says.

"That's ridiculous! It's lunch time! She should be free!" Natsu says, waving his phone around.

Sitting in the cafeteria, Natsu stares at his phone, desperately waiting for a reply, but nothing happens. It isn't like Lucy to just ignore his messages, considering how they've been keeping in touch for a few months now, telling each other short stories about each other's lives.

He sees Juvia and Gray together, and feels a slight pain of jealousy, as he stands up, slamming his tray into the garbage can. Glaring at the table, he wonders why the universe always finds a way to separate any good thing in his life.

He is Natsu Dragneel. The guy that never believed in love. But now that he's fallen for a girl, he can't let her go, and he constantly worries about the fact that someone else may be a better match for her.

Someone rich, proper, charming... Someone that's not him.

Sometimes he wonders why Lucy chose him out of all people, but he figured love works in funny ways.

"You know she's probably doing some ballet or something right? Maybe there was a show today and she's performing," Gray suggests with a shrug.

Natsu shakes his head. "Of course not, she would've told me!"

From his peripheral vision he sees Gajeel snickers, and mutters something under his breath, but pays him no attention as Gajeel makes his way to the roof. The bell rings, and everyone scrambles to get to class, but rather than blending in with the crowd, Natsu slowly walks to his class, not caring about anything but Lucy and his phone.

* * *

Something feels off, as she steps on this ground, searching for the right one. Her eye catches the one she's looking for, but it's too quiet, too empty.

Internally, she sighs. Of course, she thinks to herself, of course it's empty because everyone's in school. Just because she's on her break doesn't mean everyone else is not.

She touches the door, not expecting it to open, but the noise it made as the door creaked open told her otherwise. Peering inside, she sees nothing.

Huh. She could've sworn this was the trailer they lived in.

She flicks on the lights, and see that everything is gone. Nothing is left inside, except for a couple bottle of spray paints scattered on the floor.

This didn't make sense. If anything big happened, she is sure Natsu would've told her about it. After all,they did promise to keep in touch, and she did give him updates on her life...

She stares at her phone. Dead. No battery. Then she stares inside once more, trying to make herself believe it's a dream. But with her dead phone, there isn't anyone she could contact, and there's really nowhere for her to go for the time being.

Her father is gone. Left the estate for her to keep, but she can't return there, well not just yet. Too many bad memories lie in that empty house, and she can't go back right after her father too, perished.

Reality draws upon her, as she realized she's now an orphan too. Just like Natsu. But even if they are the same, they're really not.

She hugs her suitcase close to her chest, unsure of what to do. If this place is really abandoned, then there's no way she'll be able to find them without a working cellphone.

Standing up, she starts to make her way across the streets, before finding herself walking along this familiar path, landing herself in front of Mira's Café. Pushing the glass doors open, her nose is greeted with the warm smell of pumpkin spice lattes, as she takes a seat in one of the empty chairs by the window. A feeling of nostalgia overcomes her, as she breathes in the familiarity of the situation.

"Hi, welcome to Mira's Café, and how may I help - oh! L-Lucy?! Wow, what a surprise! What brings you back to New York?" Mira exclaims, and Lucy lets out a soft giggle.

"Just...visiting."

Taking down her order, Mira quickly heads to the kitchen, before returning with a small hot coffee, as Lucy smiles in gratitude.

She's supposed to be crying. She isn't supposed to be enjoying a hot coffee on an Autumn afternoon in a small cute café in a neighborhood her father hates. She's supposed to be mourning over here father's death like she did with her mom, but she feels nothing.

She feels sad. But why are there no tears?

"Hey Mira?" She asks, after finishing her coffee and paying the bill.

"Yes?"

"Where do Natsu and the others live now? I visited their trailer but there was nothing left..."

The girl gives Lucy a small smile. "They found an apartment of their own and decided to move there. I don't know the exact location just yet, but maybe you can stay here and wait for them to return," she says.

Lucy blinks. Why didn't anyone tell her any of this?

"It's fine, I'm just going to look around and maybe come back here when it's 3:00," Lucy says, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She finds herself back at the trailer once more, and sits on the ground, feeling the wind brush past her shoulders. She doesn't know why, but she feels comfortable, staying the way she is.

She watches the leaves fall down from trees, igniting the ground with beautiful vibrant colors of red and orange. Little kids jump on the piles of leaves, and she wonders where the time has gone.

Her mind takes her back to the beautiful times she spent with her parents, and all the memories that follow. Sitting by the now deserted trailer, she leans against her suitcase, unsure of where to go for the time being.

She didn't have a watch, and her phone is dead, so there is absolutely no way to find the time.

And then she hears footsteps coming closer, and turning around, she's face to face with a curious boy with pink hair.

* * *

He blinks, finding himself stare back at the blonde with the all too familiar chocolate brown eyes that reminds him of home. There is no way she's here with him right now, and no way she's sitting there staring back at him.

It had to be his imagination, or maybe just someone that looks like her. But he can't help shake the feeling that it's the girl he's been looking for all this time.

"L-Lucy...?"

She blinks out of her daze, and smiles back at him. "Yeah, I'm here... Surprise..!" She says with little enthusiasm.

"But how? Don't you have school?" He asks.

He watches her face go through different emotions, as she tries to put on a fake smile. He sees her wrinkling her nose, before coming up with an answer.

"I just thought I should visit, you know?"

She looks away, and he frowns, not used to seeing her melancholy expression, and takes a seat next to her, their knees barely touching. He stares at her, watching her blonde hair flutter in the wind, and her brown eyes give a dull expression, as if there's nothing left.

"You're not okay."

She stops, staring at him, and he stares back at her with concern. Because no matter how hard she tries, he knows he'll find a way to see through her.

"My father died," she says, leaving a trail of silence behind her words.

He pauses, unsure of how to comfort the girl. His whole life revolved around using his fists to resolve a situation, and doesn't know what to say.

"It's funny though, because we finally reconnected after all these years at his deathbed, out of all places. I-I don't even feel any tears, but I feel sad. I don't get it. Does that make me a bad person?" She asks.

He wraps his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Breathing in her warm scent, he swallows with apprehension, as he plants a kiss on her forehead.

"No, you're not a bad person Luce. I'm sure he'll be watching you from afar, and I think your parents are proud of who you are," he says, feeling her grip tighten around her.

She stays quiet, relaxing in his presence.

"Hey I know words don't mean much, but I'm here for you. I suck at words 'cuz I'm an action kinda man, but I'll be here if you ever need anything," he says, wiping her tears away. Staring into her eyes, he finds himself unconsciously peering closer, as their nose begins to touch. Tilting his head, his eyes flutter close, as he closes the gap between the two, their lips moving together with her hands in his hair.

Finally pulling apart to get some air, he stares at her rosy tinted cheeks, as he feels his cheeks warming up too. "You know, a week ago we found an apartment for rent and I was gonna keep it a surprise from you until the living room is finished, but do you wanna come over and say hi to everyone?"

And for the first time he's seen her today, she offers him a genuine smile, with her cheeks growing a bright red. "Yeah!"

Because no matter how many times they get separated from each other, they'll always find their way to each other's hearts.

* * *

 **I just came back from traveling the west coast a day ago, and I just wanted to say thanks for your patience and for all the lovely reviews! I'll update when I can, and there's only a few more chapters before this story ends. Have a great evening! I love you all!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 23**

Senior year came, and the whole summer Lucy Heartfilia was nowhere to be found. Sure, they talked here and there through text messages and the internet, but being with her virtually was different than being next to her.

Summer of Junior year dragged on, with Natsu Dragneel occasionally sitting on the couch, staring out the window, counting the days until he sees her again. He wonders if they'll ever have a chance to be together for real, and not just friendly talks over the internet.

It's been so long, and he can still remember that look on her face when they last met. How she pretended to be okay, but he saw through her. He felt her invisible tears, and he had that desire to wipe those tears off her face. It didn't suit her, and he hated seeing her sad.

That's right. Her father died. She's just an orphan like him now, but at the same time, they're completely different.

His body was trapped, living a life where he can't do anything physically. Her mind was trapped, unsure of what to do anymore.

He wasn't sure which one was worse.

"Hurry up man, we're gonna be late for school, and I ain't making a bad impression on the first day," Gajeel grumbles, pulling Natsu by the collar out the door.

Huffing, Natsu rips himself out of Gajeel's grasp, not caring if his clothes were wrinkled. "That's not my problem!"

Arriving at school, he sees a bunch of familiar faces, as he waves back to people he know. Yet with all these faces surrounding him, he still feels a bit lonely, not knowing why.

"Aren't you excited? It's Senior year, and that's when all the exciting things happen!" Lisanna squeals next to him.

Natsu shrugs. "I don't see what's the big deal."

The girl sighs. "Hello? Prom? Come on, don't tell me you haven't thought about prom at all!"

He shrugs. "It's just some lame-o-dance where you wear a monkey suit and walk around. Nothing special anyways," he says.

Lisanna huffs. "Well haven't you ever thought of asking a certain person to prom before? It's that one day where you can have fun and dance with the girl of your dreams! Haven't you had a crush before?"

His mind takes him back to Lucy, and sometimes he wondered what could've happened if she never moved. Maybe they would go to prom together, and maybe share a kiss under these disco lights. Maybe things could've been right. Maybe he should've convinced her to stay.

But now that she's gone there really isn't any reason for him to go to some lame dance with a bunch of teens trying to snag a kiss from a girl or get laid. Senior year's the time where college applications start kicking in, and honestly, he really had no idea what to do.

"It's too early to think about prom," Natsu tells her, as the girl leaves in a sigh. But honestly, he really didn't give a crap about any of this.

"Damn, bro. You still head over heels for bunny girl?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me. I ain't dumb to see you're still hung over your little crush," Gajeel says with a laugh. "Who knows? Maybe a miracle will happen."

Natsu shrugs. After all, what if a miracle was just spending one special moment with her?

Because being with her was different. It made him feel different, and he treasured every moment he had with her. But now that she's gone, he felt just like everyone else. He didn't feel special or unique anymore. Instead, he found himself blending into the crowd.

"Juvia thinks Lucy and Natsu are meant to be. Juvia believes a miracle will definitely happen as long as Lucy doesn't steal Gray from Juvia!" Juvia says, coming up next to them.

"Why the hell would Bunny Girl want Frosty? Then again she _did_ like Salamander, so she probably has some weird taste in men..." Gajeel says, trailing off.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu shouts, grabbing Gajeel by his collar, with a glare.

Gajeel shoves himself off. "Ya wanna fight?"

"Ahem."

"S-sorry Erza!"

Juvia laughs, and eventually, Natsu does too. It felt nice, to be with his friends, but he still had this aching feeling inside his heart somewhere.

"Why did you say she _did_ love Natsu? Aren't they still a thing?" Gray asks, confused.

"We are!" Natsu says, but with a bit of uncertainty in his voice. Are they?

"Please. She may be an orphan now but she's still out of your league. Once a rich girl, always a rich girl. I mean yeah she's pretty damn cool and has a badass sisterly vibe to me, but how do you know she doesn't have a boyfriend now? Maybe she loved you then but damn, it's been a year she could've moved on," Gajeel snickers.

"Oh yeah? She would've told me if she loved someone else! You're just bitter because your precious Levy goes to Riverdale and can get a boyfriend anytime!" Natsu shouts back.

"Or Blondie didn't wanna hurt yer feelings, stupid!"

"Fuck you Gajeel, fuck you," Natsu says, walking away.

No matter how much he tried to deny, he couldn't get the feeling out of him. Gajeel's words echoed through his head the whole day, and he felt like Gajeel had a good point.

But something told him to hold on a little longer. Something told him good things happen to those who wait, but he never did have patience for anything or anyone.

But if it's for Lucy, then he'll wait as long as he has to, because he knows if he gives up, he'll wake up one day, regretting the past.

And he didn't want that.

* * *

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lucy blinks, reading the text again and again. Deciding she was hallucinating, she puts her phone away, and walks to her next class, trying not to bump into anyone.

It's now October, and Halloween is coming up. Too bad she's in Paris, and they don't really celebrate this kind of holiday, so she's left by herself to stay at home watching scary movies by herself.

Just kidding. She hates scary movies.

There is a Fall performance coming up, and every ballerina is tense. They have practiced day and night hoping to blow the audience away, and to make it even more nerve-wracking, there is an agent searching for young dancers for his company. Though she is excited as well, she really isn't expecting much from the agent.

As she walks through the hallways, whispers of rumors of the agent can be heard all around her, but she doesn't really care. A few tried to get her involved in the gossips all around, but she simply brushed them off, not caring about the rumors.

Sitting in her math class, she feels another buzz from her phone, as if receiving a text from someone. Trying to ignore it, she plays with her pen, listening to the teacher's lectures.

And then another text.

As the school day draws to an end, she opens her phone, seeing a few messages from Natsu asking if she had a boyfriend, followed by a few question marks.

She blinks, unsure of why he's asking, and looks through her phone.

An email from Gajeel. That's odd.

Unsure of what to expect, she opens Natsu's text, briefly replying a simple no, but she deletes the text. Perhaps saying no is too vague, but she wants him to know that she didn't move on yet. But would that seem too desperate?

Sighing, she doesn't know what to write, before finally deciding on a simple no with a little "lol" in the end, to make it sound casual. Staring at the screen for a couple of seconds,she is unsure of what to say next, or if she should even write something to change the subject. But would it be too obvious?

Under her father's orders, she started a bank account in Paris, depositing the money she earned from babysitting here and there. She knew she had access to a large sum of money, but isn't sure what. After all, she sold her father's business to a close family friend, making her richer than ever. Not that she really needed the money. She preferred making her own.

The money from the company is in a bank in New York City, but here in Paris, her father had apparently saved a lot of money so she can have a backup plan or some sort. Entering the bank in Paris, she asks for the Heartfilia safe.

2 trillion dollars.

Her heart beats fast, as she feels a bit overwhelmed with this information. In fact, she figured she would've been happier off not knowing anything.

And then her mind takes her back to Gajeel's disturbing text. His plea for help.

The only way for her to go back to New York is if she misses the fall performance. There is no way she can do that, and knowing Gajeel, there's obviously people who will help him through the mess, such as Natsu and the others.

Maybe it wasn't as serious as he had indicated, she decides. After all, why would he send an email if he had her number?

She sits alone in her temporary home, and opens her laptop, ready to start her essay.

* * *

It isn't till Christmas until she got another email.

 **Come to New York during Winter break. I fucking need your help, especially since you're involved.**

 **-Gajeel.**

And so Christmas break came along, as she brought a ticket back to New York. Making her way back home to the now silent house, she can't help but feel as if someone is watching her.

She doesn't know why, but suddenly she felt self conscious, as she closed the door behind her. Her house is now deserted, as all her previous maids and servants are now gone with her father's demise.

Dropping off her suitcase in her room, she can't help but feel even more lonely, as if she hadn't felt lonely before. Used to going home to a family to look forward to, she can't help bit envy her cousin Michelle a little, at her fortunate situation.

Sometimes she wished to have parents like her aunt and uncle. Sometimes she wished to come home to a loving household where someone would always be there to greet her no matter what. If she thought it was lonely before when her father was alive, she was wrong. Because now she's completely and utterly alone, making her mind go a little bit insane.

She had nothing left in this house anyways. Nothing but memories.

"Psst."

She jumped, flipping on the light to the bedroom. There in the closet sat a suspicious looking person that closely resembled Gajeel.

"I fucking waited 2 months for you to get your ass back in New York. I fucking need your help and you're the only one I can trust on this!" Gajeel whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" She asks, as Gajeel hurriedly closes the lights in her house. Blinking, he flashes a flashlight to her face.

The room is dark, with the exception of his flashlight. She feels confused, but at the same time she had a bad feeling about this situation in general.

"Remember the time we tagged the billboard? You know, before leaving for France and all that shit between you and salamander?"

Lucy nods, anticipating his answer. For some reason she had an idea of what to expect, but can't believe it herself.

Her heart beats fast, not wanting to hear any more of this. Though danger used to be fun, she knows there are consequences. Consequences to which she never wants to face.

"Look, apparently it was government property. For some election bullshit. They didn't give a fuck about it then, but some hippies made our art viral and now all the instagrammers are taking flicks with our art."

"T-that's a good thing right?"

"Yeah, if it weren't for the fact that it's fucking illegal! Look, I've been arrested before for vandalism, so they're obviously looking for me. But when I turn myself in, I'll say I bombed the whole thing myself and hope they believe me. I don't want Juvia and the others to know about this so I kinda need you to do me a fucking favor and make up some excuse."

"Wait, but you can't just turn yourself in and take all the blame! I-It was my fault in the first place," Lucy says with panic.

"Listen Blondie, you're like a sis to me and I ain't getting this on your record. You're too clean for that, and besides, you actually have a future. People like me and your boyfriend and such are already screwed. There are two types of people in the world Blondie. People who are born for something - like you - and people who came to this world by mistake. I haven't seen any of them since October, but go visit them and make an excuse for me, alright? I'll be out before ya know it."

She felt like crying. The world itself is filled with so much injustice, and his words sank deep inside her heart, as she processed everything. She didn't understand his perspective on life, but she figured it had to do with how he was raised. There is something wrong with his mindset, but she didn't know how to change his opinions about the world.

And when she said okay, she felt nothing but immense guilt. Why had she agreed to this? It isn't fair for him, even though he already had something on his record. She was also involved in this from two years ago, and it isn't fair that he's taking complete blame.

Perhaps, a little part of her says that perhaps had the person been Natsu she would've said no. Maybe if it was her lover, and not her brother, she would've stopped him from leaving. As selfish as it may seem, she can't help but feel as of this was the complete truth.

What a strange species they were.

Sacrificing everything just to protect a lover. But if it's someone else, whom she loves but not as much, nothing happens but guilt. An immense guilt.

Gajeel's gone now, and stepping out the door, she hugs her jacket close.

First, she would carry out his plan and find them. Lie in front of their faces, even though she promised herself not to do any of that. But this one she had to,because she owe Gajeel for everything he did.

And then she would find a way to fix this.

Because well, shit, she was involved in this mess as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 24**

 _Knock knock!_

"IS IT GAJEEL OR THE PIZZA GUY?!" Natsu shouts, shoving Gray out of his way.

"Ow, the fuck is wrong with you? Gajeel's been gone for months now, calm down, I'm sure he's fine," Gray says with a sigh as he plops down on a sofa.

Opening the door, his eyes widen, before stepping back a couple of steps, blinking in confusion. Scratching his head, he ruffles his hair a bit, before deciding this ain't a dream, and cursed to himself wishing he freshened up a bit before opening the door.

He feels a rush of different emotions, happiness being one of them. Opening his mouth to speak, nothing comes out as he tries his hardest to form a single word.

"H-hi."

He cursed at himself for being so lame, especially after not seeing her for such a long time.

She laughs. "I-I always have a habit for showing up at the most unexpected times, huh. Sorry about this by the way. Maybe I should've called..."

"No, no, it's all good! Uhh, have a seat Luce, man, if I knew you were coming I would've cleaned up the place for ya," Natsu says.

She looks at him, raising an eyebrow, before the both of them burst out laughing. "Really? More like clear a space so I can sit. How are you two this messy? I don't understand this!" She says, picking up a sock from the floor.

"Blame this idiot!" Gray says, before taking a seat next to her on the couch. "Good to see you again, Lucy."

Seeing their close proximity, Natsu frowns, before walking behind the sofa, draping an arm around Lucy. "I missed ya, Luce."

She smiles, feeling emotions rush back at once, as her cheeks burn a light shade of red, warming up from his touch. "Y-yeah, I missed you too, Natsu. By the way, where's everyone else? I want to say a quick hi," she says, smiling at him.

He smiles back at her, flashing a toothy grin. "Yeah, Erza and Juvia are just next door."

"I'll get them," Gray says, not wanting to get in between the two.

Flashing him a thankful grin, Natsu sits next to Lucy with a smile dancing on his lips, never ceasing to fade. His eyes follow her every movement, as she tucks a strand of blonde hair behind her ears, and looks at him with those innocent brown eyes he loves so much.

He watches her breath move in and out, and her eyelashes as they flutter every few seconds, highlighting her beauty. But most of all, he loves her for who she is, and he can't help but grin even wider, knowing she's here.

Because when you're in love, it's as if the air around you has shifted, allowing you to focus on one and only one person. When you're in love, everything is different, and suddenly you find yourselves doing whatever you can to keep it that way. When you're in love, suddenly you're afraid of change and losing someone, but you keep pushing yourself forward, because it's just something you just do without really thinking.

And every time she leaves, it sucks. It feels as if everything you've worked for went down the drain, as if there's nothing left but a void inside your heart you never knew you had until you met her.

But he knows she'll always be back. And that's bad, because he's afraid what if, someday, she doesn't come back?

"I didn't think you'd visit so soon," he says, with a small smile, staring into her big, innocent pupils, with a hint of sadness behind those illusions of color.

She shrugs. "Why not?"

"Well the agent in Paris loved your work, didn't he? So I uhh figured you'd stay there for a little while, doing a bunch of performances and stuff. I'm glad you're back though," he says.

"Yeah, but at the end of the day, you always have to remember where you came from. And I missed you, and everyone else of course, and well, why not?"

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but he scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, breathing in her scent. Their knees are touching, as he wraps his legs a little tighter around hers, as if afraid to lose her at any moment. Smiling in satisfaction as he feels her arms reciprocate the action, he plants a kiss to her forehead, smiling in the process.

His face hurts from all this smiling, but he doesn't care.

"LUCY!"

The door flings open, as the two quickly shove each other away, pretending nothing happened. Juvia swings her arms around the girl, as Lucy giggles, hugging her back.

"Hey guys, where's Gajeel by the way?" She asks, after everyone has settled down.

A silent wave crashed into the room, making it as loud as thunder, as they look at one another, unsure of what to tell the girl.

Finally, Natsu spoke. "He said he had something to do a few months ago and left. Never came back."

* * *

Ever since she was a child, she had been taught the act of improvisation, especially around her father's guests to make herself seem more worthy of the Heartfilia heir. She always had to put on a mask, hiding her true emotions and always pretending to be confident even when she's secretly shaking inside.

She always knew when to make the perfect move, and had everything planned out. She liked being ahead of the game, and perhaps that's why she loved the role of blonde so much.

Always knowing where to target without being caught. At the same time, she was able to express her emotions without really letting the world know who she is.

So of course when she asked for Gajeel, it was all planned. She wasn't about to jump straight into a random topic, because that would seem a bit odd.

"He said he had something to do a few months ago and left. Never came back," Natsu said next to her.

"O-oh, I thought he'd be back by now. He was in Paris once. I ran into him a few months ago, and apparently he was visiting a friend or something. I thought he'd be back by now but I'm sure he's fine," Lucy lies, biting her tongue on the inside.

Internally she's screaming, because she knows he's not okay. She doesn't even know what's going on, except for the fact that when you're in jail, you get one phone call. Then again, he's under 18, so there really isn't a way to bail someone from Juvenile.

Unless she pulls some strings.

"Wait so you're telling me he took the plane and traveled all the way to another country?! Why the fuck would he do that?" Gray asks, in disbelief.

Tugging on a strand of hair, Lucy leans a little closer to Natsu. "Don't know. I think it had to do with repaying someone back."

"So that's what his stash of money came from?" Natsu asks.

Lucy blinks. "Huh?"

"We found a stash of money under his bed one day when we were trying to find Gray's pants. Perhaps the money was used for a repayment of debt. If this is the case, I wonder what's taking so long. Perhaps he still has more to pay so he's working it off?" Erza hypothesized.

Her face is emotionless, as she tries to comprehend the situation. Just when she thought she had everything figured out, this just has to happen.

"I-I don't know but hopefully everything is good. Well, it's getting late, and I have to go soon. I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" She says quickly.

"But you just got here and it's just 1..." Natsu trails off with a pout.

She felt bad, she really did. But despite everything, she felt the need to fix everything before it got out of hand, so leaving was the best choice. Leaving and searching for Gajeel, that is.

"Nonsense. She must be tired from such a long flight. Go home Lucy, and rest. Don't destroy your health by listening to lover boy right here," Erza says, crossing her arms. "We should be thankful you even visited us on your first day back."

Lucy laughs, silently thanking the redhead even though she no longer got tired from restless nights from flights. She's so used to staying up that it all feels the same to her.

She leaves, before making a bunch of phone calls to locate Gajeel. And when she did, she didn't hesitate to take the first cab and leave right away.

* * *

"Miss. Heartfilia?"

She looks up from her book, placing a bookmark before stashing it inside her purse. Standing up, she follows the lady through the narrow, dark hallways, before reaching a door.

"You are only given an hour, and will be watched under supervision."

She nods, not planning to stir up any trouble. Walking inside the door, she sees him, sitting on a lone chair, with the lights dim and his expression unclear.

"I'm going to bail you out," she says. "And when I do, be prepared to answer some questions."

"I can't pay you back. At least, not right now," he says.

"I know."

And that was it. She walks outside the door, and up to the front desk. Using her connections, she hands the lady a check, before Gajeel comes stumbling out.

She walks towards the front door, but not before seeing another familiar face.

"Lucy?"

She blinks. "N-Natsu, what are you doing here?"

The three of them stand still, listening to the sound of cars honking and little kids playing tag on the ghetto streets of this neighborhood, and occasionally, a homeless man would walk by, pleading for money. Police sirens echo in the streets, as the skies begin to turn a light shade of purple, with splashes of orange here and there.

"You bailed him out?"

Lucy nods, unsure of what to say.

"You owe her your life, Gajeel," Natsu says, standing a little closer to Lucy. "I thought I was the only one who knew?"

Lucy blinks. "Hold up, he knows about your situation too?!" Lucy asks.

"Just the two of you. Ain't nothing wrong with a little lie here and there. I'm still gonna pay you back though."

Peering behind her shoulders, Lucy puts an arm around Natsu, as gestures for them to follow her into an abandoned alleyway, where Gajeel takes a seat.

"It's better to talk without all these ears. Now, speak," Lucy demands, peering at Gajeel.

"This makes no fucking sense!" Natsu says. "What the hell, why would you... Why would you drag her into this?" He says softly, holding Lucy close.

Gajeel doesn't speak, as he lock gazes with Lucy. She closes her eyes, taking in a deep breath, before looking at Natsu straight in the eye.

"I'm tired of lying Natsu, so I'm going to tell you everything here and now. If you decide to leave me after this, I understand."

Natsu nods, feeling the urge to wrap his fingers around hers, as he stares softly into her eyes. And when he looked into her eyes, he saw much more than a girl with a love for dance.

He saw pain, happiness, and fury all mixed in one. He saw a little girl who was outspoken, and an older version of herself, in front of the stage, blending in with the silhouettes. He saw himself in her, and the things they've done. How they used to sneak out and watch the stars at night, and paint graffiti all over the city walls, unnoticed.

He saw the girl he loves.

"When we first met, I was immediately attracted to you. My friends told me to stay away, but I guess I never listened. But then I really got to know you, and Gajeel and I established a sibling - like relationship. We bombed a billboard, and nothing happened until now. He took the blame for me, and this is what happened."

"Why would I be mad for that?" He asks.

Lucy shakes her head. "Listen, there's more. That was only the explanation as to why I bailed him out."

Natsu nods, holding her closer to him, Gajeel in the background, forgotten.

"Remember that time you invited me to Cana's party? Well, Gajeel and I made a bet and we lost at a poker match. Gajeel owed him money. I owed him sex."

She felt his hands trembling a little, and his jaw clenched. "I didn't do it," she says softly, holding his shaking hand in hers. "I had a make out session with him instead. Not that it's any better..."

"So the money under the bed was from Gajeel for the poker guy?" Natsu asks, and Lucy nods.

"Yeah. But going back to the story, I admit, I was jealous of you and Lisanna, so I didn't feel as guilty anymore. But then the whole Paris thing happened right after we kissed, and I don't even know what to say."

He rests his chin on her head, hugging her closer, kissing her cheek.

"I tried to forget you, but it didn't work. I tried to go on a bunch of dates, but it didn't work. I really love you Natsu, I really do. But the thing is, I'm going to Sabertooth University. I'm staying in Paris."

She bites her lip, anticipating his reply. "My father left more than a lifetime's savings for me to go to Sabertooth University. The money is in a bank in Paris, and I can't bring myself to defy his orders even when he's dead," she explains.

"But if you don't want to go to Sabertooth, then why do it? I didn't know you're suddenly interested in fucking business!" He shouts.

"It's my father's dream, and I'm sure it's what he wants for me now that he's dead!"

"Lucy, I'm sick of seeing you sacrificing everything to make others happy! Think about your own happiness for once!" Natsu says.

She glances down, staring at her ground, unsure of what to say to that.

"I'm going to Magnolia University. I can't afford Sabertooth, but once I graduate, I'm taking the first plane to you and we're going to make our own happy ending Luce."

She blinks back tears, looking at him with admiration and happiness in her eyes, as he smiles softly down at her, hurting her closer. Staring at each other, their lips meet once again, and the world closes around them, not before pulling away from one another at Gajeel's cough.

"Do me one last favor Blondie," Gajeel says, and Natsu snickers. "No way, she's done enough favors for you!"

Gajeel ignores him. "Be happy."

And she smiles, knowing everything is right in the world. And when she got on the plane on her way back to Paris, she knows, she regrets nothing.

Her phone buzzes, and she stares at the text.

 _May 21, 2016. 7:00pm. Come to Fairy Tail. Surprise salamander at prom. Gihi._

 _-Gajeel._

She looks at her calendar, and smiles. Everything is going to turn out okay in the end.

* * *

 **One more chapter to go, and then this story will be finished. Thank you for all your reviews and support, and I appreciate everything that's happened. Have an awesome day and don't forget to smile :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Two Worlds Collide**

 **Chapter 25**

A blonde haired woman sits on her temporary bed, fingering along the edges of a golden picture frame. Inside the frame, is a photo of a girl in a red prom dress, and a pink haired guy looking at her with love and admiration in his eyes. The background consist of neon colored lights, but it was clear that in the picture, their only focus were each other.

As gently as she possibly could, she places the picture frame inside her black suitcase, along with a couple of other things.

"You're really going to go this time?"

She turns around, coming face to face with a woman her age, with dirty blonde hair, darker than hers, and a gentle smile on her pink cheeks.

"Yeah," she says. "I should've done this a year ago, but I never listen."

Theres a friendly vibe, reminding her of how a real family should be. Yet at the same time, she knows in her head that this isn't her place. She feels accepted by everyone in the house, but there's something missing that she knows she can't replace.

She's done a lot of traveling in her time as a teen. She's been to so many different places, but nothing really stood out, except for the place where she found what it was like to love someone for the first place.

Magnolia. The place where he took her to see the cherry blossom trees. Where the two of them would lie on the ground, as she pointed out constellations and laughed at his confusion. A place that allowed the two of them to drift off to dreamland. A place where they could be together without any external forces being an interruption. A getaway from the confusing city lights.

Magnolia University. A prestigious college located near the countryside in New York State. Different from the city, and a place for a new beginning.

"Good luck, cousin. Don't forget us okay? Call me or video chat with me from time to time, and hey, if you ever need a friend to talk to, I'll always be here waiting for you," her cousin Michelle says, as the two girls share a hug.

"Huh. I'm actually going to miss Paris, believe it or not. I'm glad we got so close, and Michelle, update me on everything, especially your love life, okay?"

"Of course! Now go live your life!" Michelle says, giving her a thumbs up.

She steps into the car, as she watch the house through the rear view mirror become smaller and smaller, until it finally disappears from her sight. Taking in the sights of all the French cafés and the scents of the fresh bread in the morning, she keeps them all in her memory, telling herself to bring her children here one day.

And when she steps onto the plane, she knows there's nothing to regret. Maybe Natsu was right after all. Maybe it's time for her to finally out herself first, and she's sure if her parents were alive, they'd be glad she's finally making herself happy, rather than blending in like everyone else.

Maybe that's why she fell for Natsu. He made her feel special, and treated her as if she's the only person in the world.

He showed her it was okay to be different, and okay to be in the spotlight.

The glass doors open, and after a small teary goodbye to her uncle, she steps inside, feeling a sense of familiarity around her. And when her plane arrived in New York, she wasted no time in going home, and unloading her car, before making her way to Magnolia.

* * *

A lone male sits at his desk, staring at his phone. Unsure of what her text meant, he spent half an hour googling her reply, before growing frustrated, and deciding that girls are mysterious and strange creatures. Except for her. She's just plain weird.

In a good way, of course. But also very confusing.

The first year of college, he lived in a dorm, his roommates being Gray, Gajeel and a flirt named Loke who had apparently gone to Riverdale, and was friends with Lucy. He didn't like the Loke guy very much at first, because he had an assumption that the two of them were a thing. After all, Loke talked about her a lot.

But then Natsu realized he was a flirt, and obviously Lucy isn't into people like him.

And after that, the four of them rented an apartment, using the money acquired from their job.

"Why do you look so down?" Gray asks, not really caring much.

"I don't get what she means by see you in a few hours!" Natsu shouts, showing him his phone.

Gray raises an eyebrow, putting his hands in the air. "Whoa man, I ain't a girl expert, I'm just trying to find my shirt, but I'm assuming she means she'll video chat you or something," Gray says.

"No, I asked her that and she said in, but she won't tell me what she means!" Natsu whines.

Gray shrugs, putting on his shirt, before heading to class, leaving Natsu all alone in the room once more.

Walking to his room, he stares at the picture on his drawer, smiling at the memory. Holding his phone in his hands, he can't help but sigh, waiting for her reply.

He plops down on his bed, thinking about the future, before hearing someone knock on the wooden doors. Grumbling to himself, he forces himself to get up, passing the living room and opening the doors.

And when he opened the doors, his eyes grew wide with shock, as the woman in front of him smiles with that angelic aura around her, and her golden blonde hair highlighting her face, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I will be your next door neighbor," she says, wearing a Magnolia University hoodie and holding a hand out.

He smirks, shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you, Luigi. Name's Natsu by the way!"

"Well, sir Natsu, how would you like to have a drink sometime?"

"Nah, I hear Mira expanded her café, so let's go bomb those white walls! Follow me, Luce!"

"Y-yeah!"

 **The End**

* * *

 **And here it is! The last chapter!**

 **Thank you everyone for all your support and I just wanted to say I appreciate everything from compliments to constructive criticism. Thank you for reading this story, and I hope to hear from you guys in the future. If you want me to check out your stories, let me know and I'd be delighted. I hope you guys have an awesome day and once again, I love you all and thank you so much for your support!**

 **~CupcakeTiara**


End file.
